Tricks of a Beast
by MistressOfDeath09
Summary: While Jewel struggles with her powers back, she realizes that Scott, Stiles and Allison are affected by the sacrifices in the ways she had not expected. New and Old threats come knocking their front doors. and why is always the new kid related to their problems? Fem!Harry Sequel to Rise of a Beast
1. Back in Game

**So, i'm officially starting with Tricks of a Beast. I won't be posting any chapters for nearly a month or so as i mentioned having my finals in the previous story, so gotta study hard.**

 **Bluestorm28, NicoleR85, Wikia0304, Shugokage, Arianna Le Fay and all the other readers, thank you very much for reading my story and posting positive reviews. You got no idea what it means to me, personally. And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year in very advance.**

 **Still open on suggestions (^_^)**

* * *

Jewel sighed in the school's parking lot. With a small groan, she turned around and looked at Stiles, who was slightly fidgeting at his spot

"What, now?" she asked.

In the past few days (exactly 3 days), after their whole adventure with the alpha pack and Jennifer, Stiles was getting vigilant. Very vigilant for her liking. She didn't mind helping him, but at one point, she wanted him to understand that everything is okay. For now. Initially she thought that this whole paranoia was because of that surrogate sacrifice ritual, but so far, none of the three had shown any kind of weird behavior that might indicate towards any damage to them or their souls. They all knew it was there, but no one knew how long it would take before showing itself.

Stiles bit his lip a little "I….got detention"

"Do I need to know why?" she leaned on her car, arms folded

"No. not really" he said

He seemed more edgy than usual

"Stiles" she softly asked, trying to look him in the eye "is everything okay?"

He nodded too quickly for her to know it was a lie. But she chose not to press. Stiles was one of her best friends. And she knew that the time is right, he himself would talk to her about it.

"usually I join dad for lunch after school. But I couldn't for the past few months, you know why. Then I thought of starting this routine again and was doing it but then today I got detention. And you know him and his love for all that cholesterol dipped food. You mind running a food run today?"

Jewel slightly chuckled "Not at all. Salads and veggies?"

"Yeah" Stiles chuckled back

"I'll make sure he gets them. You better get for that detention of yours"

Stiles nodded with a smile and walked back into the school, while Jewel got into her car.

* * *

Pulling outside the station, she entered with the food packet and looked around, finally spotting Sheriff's room. She was about to go in, but was intercepted by a very handsome man she had never seen in that station before.

"Hello mam. Can I help you?" he gave her a polite smile. Scratch handsome. He was downright hot. She was so sure that if she wasn't dating Derek, this guy would be so on her list.

She gave him an equivalent smile "Why yes. I was hoping to see the Sheriff"

"Is everything okay?"

"Of course"

He gave her a mild weird look, but led her to the familiar office. He knocked twice and hearing a "Come in", he opened the door and entered

"Sir, there's a girl here to see you"

Sheriff's head raised from his work as he looked at Jewel at the doorway

"Jewel, hey" he smiled "Come on in"

"I brought lunch" she smiled, showing the food package

Sheriff looked at the officer and nodded "Thank you Parrish"

Parrish nodded and left, closing the door with him

"Who's he?" she asked

"My new deputy" Sheriff remarked, going through the food package and then groaned "Rabbit food"

"Hey" she slightly frowned "It's good for your health"

Sheriff gave her a look "Did Stiles asked you to do it?"

"Mm-mm" she nodded "he got into detention for some no-not-really reason. So…" she looked at the food "Kid knew that you'd be stuffing your mouth with those curly fried things and corrupting that system"

"I beg to differ" Sheriff scoffed

"Sheriff, this town is gonna get in a hell lot of trouble now. It would be really great to have someone in the local system"

Sheriff sighed, but nodded, digging into his veggie food. He offered Jewel some who politely declined. She got up when her eyes fell on some files on the floor behind Sheriff's table

She walked across, picked a file and started reading it.

"Sheriff, why are there so many old files outside?" she asked, flipping the pages. Her eyes caught something and she looked at him with narrowed eyes "Are you reopening unsolved cases?"

Sheriff slightly winced at the accusation "Now I know things that I didn't before, jewel. And now when go through these,…..the one you are holding, I concluded a vampire." he paused chewing and looking at her seriously "Vampires are real, right?"

"Cent percent but rare" she answered "But this is very old. Sheriff…" she looked at him

"I just want these cases to make some sense to me. I know things now…I'm just hoping to solve some old unsolved cases"

Jewel sighed "Sometimes it's better not to disturb the way things are"

"But think of it. what if I can give relief to some family by catching the culprit. Werewolf, Vampire, whatever is out there, if it has hurt people then I want bring justice to the victims"

Jewel smiled at him and slightly nodded.

"But there's one case I was hoping you could shed some light onto"

He paused eating and picked a file from the floor and handed it to her as she sat back. it was marked in red. She opened it and went through

"It is quite recent. Just five months back. Three girls were found two towns over in an abandoned warehouse, drained of blood. I thought vampires, but there weren't any bite marks"

"Were the girls reported missing?"

"One of them, yeah. A week before the body was found"

"any other body found in any other region nearby with same MO?"

"No" Sheriff shook his head "What can you make out of it?"

"It looks a djinn"

"magical lamp genie? Like, rub-and-three-wishes-my-lord?"

"I always wondered where Stiles got that from" she chuckled and faced the Sheriff "No. Djinn are more like magical vamps. Kind of. They feed on human blood and use transfusion for that. He chose some good prey" she completely ignored Sheriff's shocked expression at her 'good prey' comment "drug addicts?" she scoffed "No one would question if injection marks are found on body"

"Is it still there?"

"Don't think so. I think it moved on." She sighed, closing the file and keeping it on table "Tell me there's a way I can talk you out of it?"

Sheriff just chuckled, putting a piece of broccoli into his mouth, making her sigh again

"can you at least promise me that you won't go and hunt these yourself?"

Sheriff raised a brow

"You got me a case, good. Please, for Stiles, leave hunting these things to pro hunters"

Sheriff raised his arms in a 'alright' manner and nodded

"so you are going to hunt it?" he asked

"No. I'll probably just tip some trusted hunter about it. he'll take care of our djinn problem"

Sheriff nodded

She picked her bag and swung it around her shoulders "I got some serious homework, so I better leave. I'll pass that case on" she reluctantly said and walked out.

She noticed Parrish looking at her. She passed him a small smile and then walked out to her car.

* * *

She sighed, killing the engine at her apartment's parking lot. She pulled out her and typed in a number, she never thought of calling ever again.

Jewel only had to wait for three rings before it was answered

" _Singer_ " greeted a very gruff voice

"Bobby? It's Jewel." She inhaled sharply "Jewel Argent. And I got a case"

* * *

 _Next day, after school_ , Jewel showed up at the station again, with a lunch packet

"What? Making it into a routine?" Sheriff chuckled

"No." she smiled, keeping the package on the table "I just feel responsible for ya. And I'm worried you might try to handle one of the situations yourself and get hurt in the process"

"Keeping an eye on me?" Sheriff asked, separating his lunch boxes

"Yeah, you can say that." She sighed, taking a seat

"a case came in today" Sheriff said after a while "Blows my brains out"

"How come?" Jewel chuckled

"The bodies were found with their eyes burned out" Sheriff said and all the playful nature vanished from jewel's face. She saw as Sheriff pressed a button and a while later Parrish poked his head in

"Sir?"

"Can you get me the case file that came this morning?"

"Eyes burned out?"

"Yeah, that one"

Parrish nodded and vanished, appearing a while later with the file. Jewel took the file from him and nodded. Sheriff also nodded at Parrish and with that the deputy left. Jewel went through the file as tension built more on more.

"So?" Sheriff asked

"W-Where are the bodies?" she asked looking at Sheriff

"Beacon Hills memorial" Sheriff answered

"I'd like to see them myself" jewel stood up and closed the file abruptly. Sheriff gave her a weird look

"Are you okay?"

"No. yes." She exhaled "I need to see the bodies"

* * *

After half an hour found Sheriff, Melissa and Jewel in the hospital's morgue. Melissa pulled the body out and raised the cover off of him. The man looked to be in his middle age.

"He doesn't live around" jewel noted

"We checked the missing person from neighboring towns too. No match" Sheriff said

"I think you'll hardly find anyone" Jewel muttered

"You know what caused it?" Melissa asked

"Yeah." She sighed "What troubles me is why?"

"Why's that?" Sheriff asked

"It doesn't usually happen. They make sure bodies are never found. But with this one lying in the open, something's not right"

"Something supernatural is killing humans?" Sheriff asked

"Who said anything about this guy being human?" she asked, looking at Sheriff as she rested her one palm on the dead guy's forehead

"So what is he?" Melissa asked

Jewel opened her mouth to answer, but someone already beat her to it

"A demon" a highly accented voice said

The three turned and found a little over middle aged man, dressed in black from head to toe, smirking at them. Sheriff tried to reach for his gun, but Jewel kept her one hand on his arm and stopped him

"Won't even scratch" she muttered and pulled her hand back and gave the newcomer a smug smile, crossing her arms "Look who finally decided to crawl out from under a rock" she snorted "Crowley"

"Potter" he greeted back

"One of yours, I presume" Jewel jerked her chin towards the body behind her, eyes not taking off Crowley

"Of course" Crowley rolled his eyes

"And what was he doing here?" Jewel asked

"What every crossroads demon does" Crowley answered and walked towards her "Dealing with pathetic humans" he snorted and looked at the dead body "Humans, so predictable. So…pitiable and weak. All they want is fame, fortune and some quick revenge and show off their materialistic choices and these pests are even ready to sell their soul for it. that's what makes them perfect for business." He wagged his brow at Jewel who gave him a very unimpressed look, making Crowley scoff

"come on Potter. Don't give me a 'I'm a human too' look. We both know you were a human. Now" he faced her again "now, you are one of the top 5 big bads of this universe."

Silence

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sheriff asked after a while

"Oh, where are my manners,-"

"In the pit" Jewel butted in and Crowley sent her an annoyed glare, but then continued looking at the Sheriff

"I'm Crowley. King of Hell. Pleasure"

Sheriff looked at him in disbelief and Melissa mirrored his expressions

"Hell's real?" Melissa asked

"Oh very much, darling" Crowley chuckled at Melissa

"He's more like king of douchery" jewel sighed "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to solve a mystery. Who killed my demon?"

"You know who did it" Jewel said

"I know what did it, Potter. Not who" he answered

"It's Jewel" she said irritated

"whatever" Crowley scoffed and looked at the body and then at Melissa "Can I get a copy of his autopsy reports?"

"Why do you even care?" Jewel grumbled "He was smitten"

"Regardless of what others say, I care about my demons" Crowley scoffed. Melissa and Sheriff kept on looking between the two like a tennis match.

"so much so that you hang out with the people who kill demons" she scoffed

"At least I didn't get my mojo stolen from me by a D-grade witch" Crowley mumbled to himself, but all three could hear it

Next thing everyone knew, Crowley was pinned to the adjacent wall, a little high and chocking hard, as if some invisible force held him there.

Melissa and Sheriff both jumped at the sudden change of mood. Melissa yelped, a hand over her chest as she tried to register what was going on. Sheriff's hand was almost over his gun in defense.

The only one who seemed unaffected was Jewel, who was now slowly walking towards the demon king

"What did you say?" Jewel demanded and it dawned upon the two that it was Jewel's doing.

"Y-Y-You hea-heard m-me" Crowley coughed, trying to breathe with his hands around his throat

"I dare you to say it again" she snarled, eyes flashing furious green

Crowley coughed and choked, unable to form any coherent sentence. His face started turning blue and his body was shaking violently.

"Jewel!" Sheriff barked. Jewel suddenly stumbled a few steps back as if breaking off a trance, and Crowley fell on the floor, coughing and wheezing taking deep breaths.

Jewel rolled her eyes and crouched, grabbing Crowley's coat's collar and raised his head and looked into his eyes

"You are lucky to be one of the cockroaches I tolerate. If I were you, I'd mind what I speak around one of the top 5 big bads" she repeated his phrase in a thick British accent.

She dropped his collar and stood up, dusting her hands "You want to look for the halo that did the good job, fine by me. But if another soul gets dealt with in Beacon Hills or around….." she trailed, back in her American accent, letting the threat stand in air

"What then?" Crowley asked, trying to stand up "I feel like warning you, sweetheart, don't get attached to me. I tend to break hearts" he finished, standing up

"I don't care about broken hearts. 'Cause if that happens, I'm gonna carve your heart out, personally and feet it to my pets" she glared at him. She spared one glance towards the Sheriff and Melissa

"He won't be a trouble." She told them and walked out

Crowley rolled his eyes and walked to the dead body, Melissa and Sheriff. He looked at Melissa with a weird smile

"The autopsy?"

* * *

 _Next day, late evening_

Allison pulled outside a familiar warehouse on the outskirts of Beacon, and waited by her car. She fiddled with her bow-arrow pendant, as she waited for others. Surely after a while later, a blue jeep and a green motorbike pulled next to Allison's.

"She's here?" Stiles asked

"Inside" Allison nodded "I haven't seen her the whole day"

"She wasn't at school?" Scott asked

Allison shook her head "She just left a note in the morning"

"and you're sure she's gonna be here?" Stiles asked

Allison sighed and looked over her shoulder. The two boys spotted a black Lamborghini parked near the warehouse in way that it couldn't spotted easily.

"come on" Allison said and took the lead. She opened the warehouse's door and entered, followed by the two boys. The inside was alight and there stood a lone figure doing target practice with her arrows

"Jewel?" Allison softly called just as Jewel released her last arrow. It hit bull's eyes.

Allison gulped when Jewel turned around and looked at them with a soft smile

"You okay?" Stiles stepped forward

"Yeah" Jewel nodded with a small smile

"You lied" Scott frowned "Jewel?"

"Scott, I'm okay" she gave him a small smile too

The three exchanged looks

"What happened at the morgue?" Scott asked, which had Jewel freezing near the table when she was arranging her duffel

"Jewel, you scared the shit out of Dad and Melissa" Stiles narrowed his eyes "And who was the brit guy? King of wh-"

"King of Hell" Jewel interrupted and looked at the trio "He was the King of Hell and douchery. Crowley"

"What's going on?" Allison asked "You've been on the edge for a while now and it's scaring me"

Before Jewel could retort, Scott spoke up

"Your problems are our problems too, Jewel. You are pack. You don't have to face your problems alone"

Stiles nodded in encouragement

Jewel gave out a big sigh and leaned on the table

"During my time after the war and the first few years as an Argent, I personally dealt with a lot more things than just werewolves. I had reach and methods to tackle the problems others usually didn't know about. And in the process…" she exhaled "I pissed off a certain….type of beings"

"Beings?" Stiles asked, noticing that she didn't say "people"

Jewel sighed again "Demons, angels, witches-not my kind, and some other hunters. They maintained their distance because…" she paused looking for a word "I was..p-powerful. Jennifer wasn't very subtle about her feat. When they found out that I lost my magic and became mortal, I became the perfect target for getting back at"

"You pissed the King of Hell?" Stiles asked but stopped, raising his finger "angels and demons are real?"

"Back then, Crowley was a regular demon" she said "and yes, angels and demons exist. They just kinda keep to themselves or like to trouble some of their favorite people only"

"So, what did it had to do with the eyes burned out guy?" Scott asked

"Crowley isn't the one to enter with all guns blazing. He had set up his demons about two weeks back to keep an eye on me."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asked

"We were already dealing with the Alpha Pack and Darach. Demons just didn't seem like a priority" Jewel shrugged "I didn't know about angels being here. Not before I saw that dead body."

"should we be worried now?" Scott asked

Jewel shook her head "I just needed to send one mass message that I'm all game now. Crowley's the best bet to do that. Some of them, most of them, should back out. But there are certain very stubborn things, that would like to check it out all on their own. They will come here. And when they do, let me be the one to deal with it" she turned to Scott and spoke sternly "I know I'm pack. but these, these are personal. My magic is the topic of argument. And I want to be the one to fight them. You are kids. Keep yourself out of it, the sake of Merlin"

Scott and Jewel had a stare down contest. After a few seconds, Scott looked away and nodded

"thank you" she whispered "And it was wrong of me to lose control like that in front of Melissa and Sheriff. I'm sorry"

"dad's cool. Just a little worried about you" Stiles smiled

"Okay" Allison smiled "Let's get home"

"How about you go ahead?" she asked "I just need to finish another round" she pointed at her duffel and bow

"Mind if I join?" Allison asked

Jewel smiled "Not today, Lis. Tomorrow"

Allison slightly frowned but nodded anyway.

"Be back before midnight" she reminded

Jewel nodded and saw as her sister and two good friends walked out of the door.

She sighed and started taking out a new batch of arrows

"you should have told them" a figure emerged from the darkness, in the back parts of the warehouse where lighting was very poor, arms folded and a smug face

"They are kids" she answered, taking out arrows from the bag "They have their own problems to deal with"

"For instance?"

"Darkness from that sacrifice" Jewel frowned to herself "It's best not to put them in deeper shit then what they already are into"

"well, didn't you update your vocabulary" the voice smirked

Jewel looked over her shoulder and glared at the blonde

"Just get over with it Daph"

"alright" 'Daph' smirked and pulled out her wand and pointed it at the redhead "Legilimens"

* * *

 _Aish_


	2. Anchors

She turned around on her bed and the next thing she knew she felt like falling. she opened her eyes only to realize that she was falling in free air. She closed her eyes. she opened her mouth to scream but no voice came. she flailed helplessly.

"Harry? Harry! HARRY!"

She opened her eyes at once and sprung up on the bed with deep short breaths. she looked around and finally next to her where Hermione stood, worry etched on her face. she gulped and looked around to notice other girls around her too. what? she looked down at the bed and it took her a minute to realize that she was in Hogwarts, in her dormitory.

"Are you okay?" Parvati asked

"you were screaming. In your sleep" Lavender added to Harry's confused face

Harry swallowed again "Yeah. I'm okay" her voice had its original british accent "Just a nightmare. Sorry to wake you all up"

"It's okay" Parvati patted her leg and all the other girls, except Hermione, went back to bed. Hermione sat down near her legs, her hand on Harry's thigh.

"Really? Is it" her voice lowered to whisper "Voldemort again?"

Harry slightly frowned "What? Voldem-" she stopped when she saw something flicker across Hermione "Mione?" she asked cautiously. suddenly Hermione flickered more and slowly changed into one of her worst enemies.

"We meet again, Potter?" Voldemort sneered

"You" Harry gasped and tried to crawl back only to hit the headboard of the bed. Voldemort stood up, wand in his bone-y hands which he pointed at her

"It's about time to finish what i couldn't 15 years ago" he smirked with victory "Avada Kedavra" a jet of green light shot from his hand and Harry found herself paralyzed and totally unable to do anything

* * *

Jewel woke up with a gasp on the bed. she looked around. It was a dream. No, a nightmare. she just had a nightmare. she hadn't had those things since just after the war, for about 7 years. Now she was in her room, in her house in Beacon Hills, California, United States. Not Scotland.

she sighed and ran a hand through her red hair and checked the clock. 5.30 in the morning. she kept it back and sat on the bed.

She frowned when she realized that her nightmare wasn't the only reason she woke up. there was a small whimper. she slowly got off the bed and walked out of the room to the source of whimper. Allison's room. she quietly opened the door and entered to find her sister twisting and turning wildly on the bed and letting out a small whimper. she walked to her sister and bent over her

"Lisa?" she called and slightly shook her "Lis"

she repeated the action until Allison got up

"Jewel?" she asked, taking deep breaths "What happened?"

"You tell me. Nightmare?" she sat on Allison's bed foot

Allison just slightly nodded. Jewel nodded in reply but didn't push the subject

"Wanna go out for jog?" Jewel asked

* * *

the two girls return after about an hour and half, smiles on their sweat covered faces. they entered their respective rooms to get ready. By the time Jewel got ready, Allison had just exited the shower.

"Hey" she peeked inside as Allison looked at her "I forgot some of my books at Derek's. So, I'm gonna get that and get school? drive yourself?"

"Sure" Allison nodded with a smile

"Okay" Jewel smiled and walked into the kitchen, telling the same to Chris. He nodded and she left. she walked to Derek's loft, took the lift and entered the apartment. Keeping her stuff on the couch, she went to search his bedroom and finally found her jacket and some books on Derek's bed, neatly kept. Of course he knew he had them. picking them, she apparated in the forest, just outside the school, so no one would know. and then she casually walked inside.

she opened her locker and was arranging the books when she felt a presence behind her

"How're you feeling?" Lydia leaned on the next locker

"Lyd, it's been two weeks since the morgue incident." Jewel chuckled "I'm fine"

"Yeah, but you said things would coming here" Lydia pointed

"For me" Jewel added and closed her locker door "And I can take care of myself" she let her eyes glow green just for emphasis. Suddenly the door slammed open and Allison burst in, looking haphazard and startled.

Lydia and Jewel exchanged a look and then walked to her

"Allison, are you okay?" Lydia asked, for which the brunette just nodded

"We need to find Scott and Stiles" Jewel muttered and walked out, followed by the two.

* * *

they found the two in the compound, in discussion

"No, you're not. It's happening to you too. You're seeing things, aren't you?" Stiles said

"How'd you know?" Scott asked

"Because it's happening to all three of you." Jewel piped in as they all looked at each other

* * *

"Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one." Lydia mused as the five re-entered school

"We're not crazy." Allison said

"Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine." Lydia gave them a smug look

"We did die and come back to life. That's gotta have some side effects, right?" Scott asked

"Jewel?" Lydia asked

"What?"

She gave her a look, which made Jewel realize what Lydia was asking

"Look, i was killed and then brought back. I didn't sacrifice myself. they are totally unrelated" she explained just as the school bell rang

"We keep an eye on each other. Okay?" Stiles suggested "And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much."

"What?"

* * *

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over for your previous History Teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira. Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought a friend home for that matter." the new History teacher introduced. suddenly all heard a thud from behind of the class and nearly the whole class turned back when Mr. Yukimura said

"Either way, there she is."

the girl slowly raised her head and sheepishly looked at the whole class. Stiles looked away, totally uninterested and so did Jewel. But Scott's gaze lingered on her for a while. Jewel's lips turned into a soft smile noticing it, but it dropped when she also saw something. she quickly kicked Scott from under the table, making him slightly jumped and look at her in question

"Eyes" she harshly whispered and Scott sheepishly looked away, closing his eyes for a split second and changing them back to brown. Jewel smiled and leaned back

"Now, let's begin with American History at the turn of the 20th century."

Jewel was half heartedly listening to the lecture when she heart a rapid heartbeat. she looked on her right, towards Scott, and saw him looking at something on the floor and shaking in terror. when the teacher was busy writing on the board, she leaned and placed her hand on his, making him look at her

"Hey" she smiled at him softly. Scott gave her a smile in return and placed his other on her, before she pulled her hand back

* * *

"Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal." Scott guessed, as he, Stiles and Jewel made their way to the lockers. Jewel opened her locker while Stiles seemed to struggle with his

"Yeah, try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures. There's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal." Stiles muttered back

"Yeah." Scott nodded and his attention drifted away

"What?" Stiles muttered, looking at the lock and suddenly it popped open. she looked next to himself and noticed Jewel smirking

"I hate you" he muttered and opened the locker and looked at Scott, zoning out and then at Jewel in question

"Eavesdropping" was all she said, not interested in eavesdropping in the eavesdropping. she closed her locker and just turned for a second to see what caught Scott's eye. Kira Yukimura. she turned and frowned. Stiles also noticed it- Scott taking deep breaths and looking restless

"Oh, dude, your eyes." Stiles left his locker and turned to Scott, as Jewel tied to over up more for him

"What about them?"

"They're starting to glow." Jewel said

"You mean like right now?" Scott asked

"Yes, right now. Scott, stop. Stop it." Stiles urged. Scott's breaths became deeper and shorter

"I can't I can't control it." she almost snarled

"All right, just keep your head down. Look down, come on. Keep your head down." Jewel took his hand and guided him to an empty classroom, none of the three noticing Kira, as she took in their weird behavior

"Get back away from me." Scott snarled, as he tried to go away from Jewel and Stiles

"Scott, it's okay." Stiles said and Jewel took a step but Scott looked at them, falling on his knees

"I don't know what's going to happen. Get back." he snarled

Jewel quietly approached and got on her knees and looked at Scott

"Derek's gonna murder me" she muttered and next thing they knew, she cupped Scott's face and pulled him for a kiss. she distinctly heard a thud, but didn't give it much thought. a second later Scott started returning the kiss and then they broke up. she looked down and noticed his blood palms. she took one and frowned at Scott

"Pain makes you human." he gave her a soft smile

She looked behind her and saw Stiles on the floor and shocked

"not a word to Lydia, Lisa or Derek" she warned him

"Okay, alright" Stiles got up and sat on a desk "How did you do that?"

"Who do you think helped Derek when he had trouble controlling his alpha status?" she asked. she frowned, helped Scott up as Stiles shook his head violently

"This isn't just in our heads. This is real." Stiles began "And it's starting to get bad for me too."

Both Scott and Jewel looked at him in worry

"I'm not just having nightmares. I'm having dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake. And sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm actually ever waking up."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"Do you know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams. More and more, the past few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words. I can't put the letters in order."

"Like even now?" Jewel softly asked. Stiles got up and walked to the board. he tried and looked around the posters

"I can't read a thing." he declared

* * *

after school, Lydia had taken Allison with her. Scott and Stiles were god knows where. Chris had gone town over for some grocery refilling. Derek was still not answering her calls. so that all left Jewel alone and bored.

she exited the lift to her apartment, she noticed the open door. she put the keys back in the bag and slowly drew a dagger she hid under her skirt. dagger ready in hand she silently walked inside, examining all the rooms.

she opened the door to Chris' study and stopped seeing a man there, reading a book. she completely opened the door.

"Potter" he said in accented voice, placed the book back and tuned to face her.

"Remember me?"

Oh she did alright

"Dolon" she tensely greeted

Dolon just smiled "Good to know. So, how're things going?" he looked around the room

"What do you want?" she demanded, slowly stepping back, dagger still tightly clenched

"Straight to business?" he chuckled "I want the bite"

"Pardon?"

"You see, I was not blessed with the great powers of the Greyback family. I was born human. I tried, but my uncle, the Great Fenrir, refused to bite me but he did bite Remus Lupin. Now where is that any fair?" he pouted at her "But then i heard about a certain alpha that you have influence over. Thought you won't hesitate helping an old friend"

"Yeah, Go to hell" she quickly picked the gun kept on the table and pointed it at Dolon "What makes you think that I'll even consider that?"

"Because I have what you don't" he smirked "Magic" he whispered

"Expelliarmus"

At once, Dolon was thrown back and hit the bookshelf and then fell down. he slowly got up and looked at the redhead, who had her hand out

"So..." he inhaled "the rumors weren't true. You do have your magic"

"Afraid so" she answered and cocked the gun

"i was hoping it wouldn't come to it, but" Dolon stood up "You know some brilliant collection your adoptive father has got here. Heard he's in for some shopping." he looked at her "And your beautiful sister, oh she has gorgeous brown hair, she's in the forest with another red head. Equally beautiful."

Jewel gulped, getting the message. Bite or her family.

"I'll leave you to it. Don't keep me waiting" he smirked and strolled out. Jewel sighed until she heard his heartbeat out of the building. she fell on the couch, and wiped a hand over her face. she was screwed

* * *

"You know, the last time we bought one of these to her grave was stolen the same day. Hundred bucks down the drain." Stiles complained, entering his father's office with a big flower bouquet "Hey, Dad? Hi, what are you doing down there?" he looked over the desk to see his father among files on the floor

"Working. And hey, if somebody wants the flowers that badly, they can have them. It's the gesture."

"Hey, Dad, what is all this?" Stiles rounded up

"I've been looking over some old cases from a more illuminated perspective, if you know what I mean."

"" _Strange sighting of bipedal lizard man sprinting across freeway_." Stiles read from a random file

"Kanima pile." Sheriff pointed and Stiles dropped it there

"Dad," he crouched to his dad's level "you're not going back through all your old cases seeing if any of them had something to do with the supernatural, are you?"

"I admit the recent opening of my eyes to the greater mysteries of the universe has got me reassessing. There's at least 100 cases here where I look at the details and I can ask myself, "If I knew then what I know now""

"Right, but are you sure you wanna go down that path?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sheriff chuckled "Besides, Jewel already tried talking me out of it. Didn't work"

"She knew?"

Sheriff nodded "She's been helping me wherever i stuck. Like this one. This one case in particular that I can't get out of my head." Sheriff stood up with a file in hand, Stiles mirroring his actions "Eight years ago, I was elected Sheriff of County, my first official duty was to tell a man" he handed the file to Stiles "that not only had his wife and two kids died in a car accident, but, as best we could tell, the body of his had been dragged from the wreck by coyotes."

"You mean dragged and eaten?"

"We didn't find the car until three days after the crash. They had driven off the road into a pretty deep ravine. Two bodies that were still in the car were covered in bites and slashes."

"So you're thinking bites and claw marks, probably a werewolf attack?"

"Maybe."

"But coyotes, they scavenge, right? So, couldn't they have just left the bites and the slashes?"

"Absolutely. But guess what night the accident occurred on?" Sheriff pointed at the date and a note he had written

"The night of a full moon." Stiles groaned

"Yeah." Sheriff nodded

Stiles closed the file when he noticed a lot of boxes around

"Hey, Dad, where are all these going?"

Sheriff slightly fidgeted "Yeah, we, uh We probably need to talk about that."

* * *

Next Day during lunch break, everyone- minus Stiles, gathered. they all sat at one of the group tables. the School bell rang and Stiles rushed in joining them

"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott asked first

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles added

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allison said

"They're all locked up because they're insane." Isaac piped in, looking slightly uninterested and earning glares from others

"Ha. Can you at least try to be helpful, please?" Stiles asked

"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me." Isaac snapped

Before the argument could further, Lydia grabbed everyone's attention

"Jewel?" she called. Jewel suddenly looked up and around, and stopped biting her nails

"Hmm?"

"You are being awfully quiet" Lydia noted

"It's nothing" Jewel dismissed

"Jewel I've known you for more than a year and when you are stressed, you bite your nails" Lydia added

"And shake your leg" Allison added, noticing her sister bouncing her leg

"and you just lied" Scott frowned

Jewel sighed, knowing that no matter what, she cannot lie to them.

"are you having nightmares too?" Stiles asked

 _Yes_ , she wanted to answer, but shook her head.

"Remember i said things would be coming here to check up on me?" she asked and the three who had this conversation with her nodded

"did someone come?" Allison asked

"Dolon Greyback"

"Related to Fenrir?" Lydia asked

"Nephew"

"Wait. Fenrir Greyback? Voldemort's pet werewolf bitch?" Stiles asked and Jewel eyed him "I..uh..I've been reading the books"

Jewel nodded

"What does he want?" Isaac asked

"A bite. From Scott" she looked at the alpha "Apparently he was born without the genes. wants to be a werewolf"

"Wouldn't be surprised if that happened with the amount of inbreeding the purebloods of your society show" Lydia scoffed

"You said no, right?" Allison asked

Jewel sighed "He threatened you and dad. I didn't say anything"

"Nothing will happen to you, Allison or your dad. Don't worry," Scott smiled "I'm not giving a bite to anyone"

Jewel nodded with a smile

Suddenly Stiles turned to Isaac "Hey, dude, are you still milking that?"

"Yeah, maybe I am still milking that." Isaac answered back before they could proceed further, the girl from their history class, Kira approached them shyly

"Hi. Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about." she shyly said

They all exchanged a look, worried on might she have heard

"what did you hear?" Allison asked

"Uh.." she fidgeted "Dying and brought back to life? Ugh...Demonic visions?"

They all exchanged another look and mentally sighed in relief that she heard nothing about werewolves

"And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death." Kira explained

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked

"Kira." Scott looked at her with a fond smile. Jewel smiled, looking at her hands. Maybe Kira was what Scott needed. after his breakup with Allison, he had problems with control and this new crush might help him move on. She looked up, happy for her friend, when she noticed his brown eyes starting to turn red. she kicked him under the table again and raised her brow. Scott shook his head with a small smile

"She's in our History class." Jewel quickly added

"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia asked

"what's the difference?" Allison muttered

"Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were just saying?" Kira sat down next to Scott "All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"Wrathful deities? And what are those?" Isaac asked

"Like demons."

"Demons. Why not?" Stiles scoffed and spared a glance a Jewel

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" Allison asked

"Death. You die."

a grim and tense atmosphere settled in which was broken by Jewel's phone ringing. she checked he ID and answered

"Hey"

" _Think you and the boys can get here? think i found something_ "

"Sure, Doc"

she looked at Scott and nodded, who of course heard the conversation. she turned to Stiles

"We got a doctors appointment" she said as they all understood. Scott and Stiles stood up, following Jewel out. On their way, jewel held Scott's hand. The gesture was not in the way she held Derek's when she was helping him control. With Scott, it was more platonic, friendly. Letting him know that he can rely on her no matter what.

None of the pack noticed Kira's fallen face at the sight.

* * *

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you." Deaton said when Stiles informed him and Jewel about his dream where everyone was talking to him in sign language

"Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?" Stiles asked

"Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of the hands?" Deaton asked

"You know sign language?" Stiles asked

"I know a little. Let me give it a shot." Deaton shrugged

"Okay, the first one was like this. Then" he moved his hands in the motion he saw in the vision

"That's "when."" Deaton said

"Then there was this, twice." Stiles moved his one hand around the other and Deaton concentrated hard

"That's door." Jewel piped in, sitting on the counter. Deaton nodded at her with a smile then looked back at Stiles

"And this in between it." Stiles said, finishing it

"That's it?" Deaton asked

"Yeah."

" "When is a door not a door?" " Deaton mused

""When is a door not a door"?" Stiles repeated in confusion

"When it's ajar." Scott answered

"You're kidding me. A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?" Stiles demanded, incredulously

"Your subconscious reflects your personality and true nature more than your conscious" Jewel said

"Not necessarily. When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness You essentially opened a door in your minds." Deaton explained

"So what does that mean? The door's still open?" Scott asked

"Ajar." Deaton nodded

"A door into our minds?" Stiles asked

Deaton nodded "I did tell you it was risky. "

"What do we do about it?" Scott asked

"Well, that's difficult to answer." Deaton grimly answered and exchanged an equally grim look with Jewel

"Oh, no, wait a second, I know that look." Stiles said, looking between Deaton and Jewel "That's the "we know exactly what's wrong with you", "but we have no idea how to fix it" look."

"One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good." Jewel said "anything can easily possess you and then you'd be the passenger in your mind"

"you each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible." Deaton said

"What about the books?" Jewel asked

"I went through them as much as i could, but i couldn't find much on...our situation" Deaton answered

just then, Hedwig swooped in gracefully and landed on Jewel's shoulder. She stretched her leg, to which a letter was tied. Jewel took it off and read the front.

MS. H. POTTER

BEACON HILLS  
CALIFORNIA  
UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

It was clear that the letter was from someone in the magical society

"You gonna open that?" Stiles asked, making her jerk up and look at him

"Not now. later" she pocketed the letter and looked at Deaton

"I got some books on mind arts. if it's any help..." she trailed looking at the boys too

"At this point, any and every kind of help is welcomed, Jewel" Deaton smiled

"Okay then" she jumped off the counter "I'll drop some of my books by tomorrow"

Deaton nodded.

* * *

the three exited the animal clinic only to come face to face with Sheriff who was trying to enter the clinic

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked, stopping his father

"I'm here because I could use some help." he looked at the three "Actually Your help." he looked at two supernaturals

"Us?" Jewel asked, jerking her thumb between herself and Scott, making Sheriff nod in response

"Why us?" Scott asked

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that That a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away. If you could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue."

"But what if it was a werewolf?"

"Well, there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught."

Jewel sighed and slightly rubbed her temple

"don't wanna be a downer, but.." she looked at Scott "Can you handle it on your own? I mean with Stiles, of course?"

The said boys exchanged a look

"Okay" Scott nodded

"Cool" she smiled and turned around

* * *

Next morning, Scott and Stiles drove to their destination, following Sheriff

"Scott, what were you thinking?" Stiles broke the silence "we could need Jewel. She's the hunter here, remember"

Scott gave him a look "Something's not right with Jewel"

"What? How do you know?"

"For the past few days, she's smelling funny."

"Funny like 'She's dying' funny or 'She's in major trouble' funny?"

"don't know" Scott sighed "She's not smelling like her regular self. Besides, ever since she go that letter yesterday, her heartbeat had paced up. She seemed worried and on edge. So I just wanted to give her some time and space" Scott looked at his best friend and nodded

"Could it be Dolon?"

"I don't know, Stiles. All i know, that she's not okay"

* * *

Jewel laid awake on the bed, under the thick blankets. she heard the door open and sensed her father. a few seconds later, the door closed. she sharply exhaled and slowly looked over her shoulder at the door. Chris had left. Shifting slightly, she sat up on the bed and crossed her legs under the blankets. she checked one more time and both Chris and Allison seemed busy.

Jewel reached under her pillow and pulled the letter. Hedwig flew and landed on her lap, looking at her in anticipation

Jewel gave her familiar a small smile and slowly opened the envelope. she placed the envelope near Hedwig and unfolded the letter, her eyes skimming through the content.

Fear started settling in slowly as she continued to read.

Suddenly Hedwig hooted, grabbing the witch's attention. When Jewel looked at her, Hedwig just tilted her head, as if asking "What's wrong?"

Jewel smiled "I'm fine" she caressed her owl's feathers and then got off the bed and walked to the trash bin behind the door. she read the letter one last time, before dropping it in the bin with the envelope and setting both on fire with a silent "Incendio"

Hedwig again settled on her shoulder and slightly nudged Jewel's head, rubbing her own small head with hers as a way of assurance

Jewel just reached and petted her owl.

"It's all going to be fine" she muttered, to reassure herself more than Hedwig

* * *

About an hour or so before midnight,

Stiles was in his room, doing his work when the door opened Scott burst in

"Hey, what's going on?"

"You, me and Jewel. We're going to go out and find a body. A dead body."

Stiles got up and gaped at his friend

* * *

Jewel was sitting on her bed doing her homework. Both Allison and Chris and slept off. hearing a small sound, Jewel walked out of her room. She first checked chris' room, which was closest to hers, before checking on Allison. Both seemed quiet and peaceful for a change. a small smile crept on Jewel's lips as she looked at her sister.

Allison had begged her, quite literally, for some dreamless potion so she didn't have to wake up whimpering or having visions of Kate. She, Allison had told her what happened in the forest and it worried Jewel to no end.

Closing back the door, she returned to her room and sat on the bed, opposite to Hedwig

"Looks like everything's silent for tonight" she smiled at her familiar, who hooted as it in agreement. she resumed doing her her homework when she felt her phone vibrate. she jumbled through the blanket and finally found the device. she slightly frowned when she saw the caller ID.

"Guess I jinxed it" she muttered and answered the phone "Yeah, Stiles?"

" _We could use some help_ "

"What?"

" _Ugh, Scott and I are waiting outside._ "

Jewel rolled her eyes "I'll meet you outside" and she hung up

Changing into some denim and a jacket for the cold breeze, Jewel stepped out in the chill. she slightly shivered, spotting the blue jeep. Stiles opened the door for her and she entered, sitting in the back, and Stiles resumed driving

"What kind of 'help' do both of you need in the middle of night?" she demanded

the boys shared a look

"We are going to look for a dead body" Scott said

Before Jewel could say something, Stiles spoke up

"And considering that our previous endeavours akin to these never end with the result we are intending for, we thought we could use some expert help"

Jewel pressed her lips into a thin line, looking between the two

"Can you listen to yourself?" she asked in a sharp but calm tone "Looking for a dead body in the middle of the night. This is Beacon Hills, not some video game. Seriously," she sharply inhaled "How stupid are you both?"

the two exchanged another look

"something else i should know?" Jewel asked

"My dad is getting Stiles' dad fired" Scott said after a while, making Jewel to gape at at him in shock

"Come again" she muttered

"My dad is no longer going to be the Sheriff" Stiles sighed "We wanted to give him just one win"

Jewel slumped back and sighed, running a hand over her face

"This is crazy"

* * *

Stiles pulled outside the preserve from where, the three started walking

"You know, if my dad's right, that means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet." Stiles said, manning the flashlight.

"I know." Scott muttered, looking around

"If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that."

"I don't think anyone is, Stiles" Jewel shot him one look

"Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore." Scott added

"and things coming here to kill me" Jewel finished

Suddenly the silence of the night was pierced by a fierce howl, which made Stiles jump and cling on to Jewel and stomp Scott's foot, rasulting in Scott to drop his phone into a small hole

"Sorry, guys." he muttered, still refusing to let go of the witch "I hate coyotes so much. They always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal."

Scott sighed and climbed down a few rocks and picked him phone. he cleaned of the mud and switched it on

"How's it?" Jewel asked from above

"It still works." Scott looked at the two, raising a brow at Stiles literally clinging to Jewel. He shook his head and was about to walk back, when he noticed something in the dark

"Let me see the flashlight." He muttered and Stiles tossed him the flashlight. He switched it on and focused the light ahead f him "I think we found it." he said moving forward. Stiles and Jewel shared a look and Jewel moved to climb down, closely followed by Stiles. There they saw a a car, toppled upside down all rusted and seemingly very old

"Uh Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?" Scott asked

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out." Stiles muttered, checking the wreckage

"Guys" Jewel grabbed their attention, looking at some big slash marks on the car "Look at this. See those?" she looked at the marks as Scott flashlighted it

"Animal claws would be closer together, right?" Stiles asked

"A lot closer." she muttered

Jewel unsheathed her claws and traced it over the marks, which fit with each other like missing puzzle pieces

"Then it was a werewolf." Scott concluded as Jewel put her claws back

"So, my dad was right." Stiles said but they both could feel a slight happiness in his voice. Scott frowned, as if noticing something and crouched to pick it up, which turned out to be a doll

"What is that?" Stiles asked. Scott shrugged and started fiddling with the toy when suddenly

"I'm hungry." came the electronic voice from the doll, making both the boys to scream like little girls and Scott to drop the doll. They both stopped and panted hard, hands over their chest

"I think I just had a minor heart attack." Stiles licked his lips and resumed panting. the tension was broken by Jewel's soft laughter, resulting in the both the boys to glare at her

"How come you aren't creeped out?" Stiles narrowed his eyes

"Because, I've seen so many of these toys. Teddy has a huge collection of these 'I'm Hungry' toys" she chuckled "for crying out loud, one of youis a true alpha werewolf and other is his trusted confidente and after all we've been through, a speaking toy scares you. Unbelievable" she laughed a little more.

"rude" Stiles muttered when they all heard a twig snap and Jewel quickly turned behind. There stood a coyote snarling and glaring at them

"Please tell me you see that." Scott muttered

"I see it." Stiles muttered and next moment, Scott rushed past two of them, after the coyote

"Wait, hey, Scott! Scott, wait!" Jewel called but in vain

"You are not leaving me" Stiles came to stand next to Jewel, whose eyes were now glowing

"Wasn't planning on it" she muttered tensely not knowing if the coyote was a coyote, and if it wasn't, what it was doing here?"


	3. More bad than good

"Come on" Jewel slightly hit Stiles chest and started walking in a different direction.

"where are you going?" Stiles asked, following Jewel "What about Scott?" he jogged to her and started walking next to her

"Scott can find us. While he literally chases a four legged growling and snarling lead, we can do some investigation"

"You felt something, didn't you?"

"Not sure if that really is a coyote" she muttered, wrapping her arms around herself

"So what? something like a were-coyote?"

"They are super-rare. I've just heard rumors about some of them, never seen one myself. i can't be sure" Jewel answered and raised her head to take a deep whiff of the air and then turned her right "This way"

they walked together in some silence, until Stiles grumbled and spoke up,

"You okay?"

Jewel shot him a look

"If this is still about that morgue inci-"

"It's not that" Stiles interrupted and hesitatingly sighed "It felt like for a while, you were avoiding us" he bit his lower lip and then, "and that letter and you not telling us how alright you were after the whole Jennifer kidnapping you thing an-" Stiles stopped when he noticed that he was walking alone. He turned around and saw that Jewel had stopped a few steps back and glaring at him.

"Jewel, I kn-"

"You know what?" she muttered, walking to him "Just forget it." she snapped "You are right, maybe I'm avoiding you lot. And you wanna know why? because there is a a-hole blasted wizard after me. Maybe I care a little about you guys and don't want you in any trouble. And as far as vomiting about well-being is concerned, neither you or Scott were very forefront with with your nightmares and hallucinations" and then she walked past him

Stiles grunted and swiped his hand over his face, followed the witch, knowing he had screwed up this time.

"Stiles!"

hearing his name, Stiles jogged up to jewel, who stood outside a small den

"What is it?"

Jewel shone the flashlight inside the den, lighting everything. Stiles' eyes widened momentarily and he quickly turned

"Where are you going?" Jewel asked

"I'll be right back" and with that, he took off, ignoring Jewel's panicked calls.

* * *

Jewel had to wait for 5 minutes before Stiles returned, followed by Scott. He ignored Jewel's angry glare on his sudden leave

"It's a coyote den" he told Scott, moving his flashlight inside the cave

"Werecoyote." Scott corrected him as he entered the cave, followed by Stiles. Jewel chose to stay outside.

"You see this?" Stiles picked a blue coat "This is Malia's. Remember, it's the same one she was wearing in the photo."

Scott looked around.

"We shouldn't be in here." Jewel piped from outside

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked as both heads turned towards her

"Jewel's right" Scott nodded, making Stiles to look at him "She's not going to come back now. We just invaded her home."

"Your scent's going to be everywhere." Jewel added. At their confused glances, she added "That's the reason I didn't enter"

"If she's not going to come back here, where's she going to go?" Stiles asked

"I don't know." Scott said sharing a look with Jewel

"Can either of you track her now?" Stiles looked between the two supernaturals. he tuned to look at Scott "You think you got her scent?"

"Maybe. But I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf. And I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back." Scott sighed, looking at the ground

"The door's still open." Stiles added softly and looked at Jewel

"I can try. but the spell's for tracking down humans. Not sure if it will work on human-turned-coyote for 8 years." she sighed and sat on one of the rocks outside the rocks "Even if I do use a tracking spell, I'm worried, others might be able to track me and..." she sighed, resting her elbows on her knees "I don't want anymore trouble for us than what we already have"

"If I can't get to Derek, we're gonna have to find someone else to help." Scott added after a brief pause. Suddenly Jewel's head snapped up and she looked at the boys

"This is basically a crime scene, right? I think it might be a little out of Alan's league."

"And more in my dad's." Stiles added, catching her train of thoughts

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski exited the small den with a handkerchief on his nose and straightaway made his way to the three discoverers of the cave.

"You're sure it was her?" He asked, dropping his voice to near whisper

"I looked her right in the eyes. And they glowed just like mine." Scott said

"It makes sense, Dad." Stiles added

"But it wasn't a girl. It was a four-legged coyote, right?" Sheriff asked

"Well, okay. But yeah, see, that's the point that we don't exactly have figured out yet." Stiles meekly said, rubbing the back of his neck

"Okay, but if it was a full moon and she did change while her mom was driving, then anything could've happened." Scott said

"Horrible things could've happened. Ripping, shredding, tearing things." Stiles said

"Which is probably what caused the accident."

"Think about it, Dad, all right. They're driving, Malia starts to change, she goes out of control, the mom crashes and everybody dies"

"Except for Malia."

"She blames herself, all right, goes off running into the woods and eventually becomes trapped inside the body of a coyote." Stiles finished and Sheriff slightly nodded

"That makes sense." He sighed and then snapped "In a Chinese folktale." he sighed again and rubbed his temple and then looked at Jewel "What do you think?"

"Well, that coyote definitely didn't feel like a normal coyote, that I'm sure of." Jewel said and looked at the boys for a second then back at the Sheriff "I think the theory fits"

"Really? You are believing in it?"

"Sheriff, you are asking a witch if she believes in shape-shifters" Jewel snorted, making Sheriff sigh again

"Kids, this is this is insane. I need this kept quiet. The three of you, not a word. I don't want anyone hearing about this. I especially don't want Mr. Tate hearing about this."

Sheriff looked at the three. Jewel nodded in understanding and so did Stiles. Suddenly Scott looked zoned out. Stiles exchanged a look with Jewel then back at his best friend

"Scott? Scott!"

Scott suddenly jerked and came back and looked at the three

"Sorry. What did you say?" Scott asked, but before Sheriff could answer, he noticed something behind the three which made him frown

"Oh, hell." he muttered and looked at the two new people "Mr. Tate."

Suddenly Mr. Tate grabbed something from Sheriff's hand- a blanket-and held it close as his eyes got glassy

"Mr. Tate?" Agent McCall asked

"It's hers." He said in a broken voice

"All right, wait here." He told them all and started walking towards the den

"Dad." Scott tried to intercept his dad but Agent McCall turned to his son with a frown "I'll talk to you in a minute. I wouldn't mind hearing how your mom's okay with you running around in the woods this late." He then looked over Scott's shoulder at someone "with a girl, all alone"

Scott looked back and noticed Jewel snapping her head away from any gaze. Agent McCall turned and started making way to the crime scene, followed by Sheriff while Scott made his way to Jewel, knowing she heard the comment.

"You say what I think you are trying to say, and I'll hex you into next week, McCall" Jewel grumbled, making a small smile to appear on his lips

"What?" Stiles asked the two "What were you going to say?" he asked Scott

"Don't bother. Nothing" Jewel muttered. Scott smirked. Stiles frowned. Just then they heard Agent McCall and Sheriff make their way back

"Come on, Stilinski, you know how this goes. It's the not knowing that ruins people like Tate. The truth, no matter how profoundly it sucks the truth is always better than not knowing." McCall said

the three exchanged glances

* * *

Next Day, School

"Here's where we found the den. It's right in the middle of the hiking trails." Stiles zoomed the location on his tablet

"Well, that could narrow it down. Coyotes travel in fixed trails." Allison nodded slightly

"She's not coming back there, though" Jewel added, leaning on a desk nearby "Coyotes don't like wolves. And they're really smart."

"If they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes." Allison added

"Coyotes tip-toe?" Stiles asked

"They tip-toe." Jewel and Allison said at once and shared a small smile. Before anyone else can anything, the bell rang.

"I got to go, but send me the pinned location too." she said and turned and left.

Stiles settled for a seat, leaving Scott and Jewel standing. they shared a looked and were just about to sit when the new girl, Kira, almost bounced towards them

"Hey. I'm Kira. You knew that. I knew you knew that. I don't know why I just told you that again." she rambled "Anyway, I have something for you."

Scott and Jewel exchanged a look

"For us?" Scott asked

"Yeah. About the bardo." she said, starting to explore her bag "My explanation was sort of all over the place, so I did some research and I printed it out for you."

"Ah, you didn't have to do that." Jewel softly smiled, and Kira smiled back at her

"It only took a couple of hours."

"Wow. Then you really didn't have to do that." Scott added

"I swear I printed it out." Kira muttered, trying hard to look in her bag

"Kira." the three looked to see Mr. Yukimura behind Kira. In his hands were a thick bundle of printed sheets, which he extended towards her "You forgot all the research you did for those kids you really want to be friends with."

While Kira sheepishly accepted the printed sheets, Jewel and Scott shared an amused glance. Kira turned and extended the sheets. Scott accepted them with a smile

"Thanks a lot" jewel smiled, taking a seat. Scott sat next to her, immediately starting to read the report, and Kira, diagonally behind him.

"All right, everyone. Let's get started." Mr. Yukimura announced walking to the front of the class "We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail Who would like to come up and read aloud for us? Mr. Stilinski, how about you?" He looked at Stiles

"Oh, maybe someone else could." Stiles nervously said

"Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski."

"Okay."

Stiles got up and walked to the podium. Jewel watched all his movements like a hawk, waiting for that one slip up so that she can intervene

"Okay, okay. Come on, come on." Stiles whispered furiously and his breathing got hitched and labored. Jewel finally teared her eyes off Stiles and looked at Scott for help. Scott looked up from the report and noticed Stiles.

"Stiles? You okay?" Scott slowly got up as Stiles' breaths got more labored and heavier

"I should take him to the nurse's office." Scott said, holding Stiles, and herding him out. Jewel stayed i the class, though she wanted to help badly but knew Scott can figure it out.

She waited for the rest of the class to end and the moment, the bell rang, she jumped from her seat and dashed out of the class like a streak.

* * *

"What the hell is happening to me?" Stiles asked. He was just hallucinating of being in a dream. What the hell?

"We'll figure it out. You're going to be okay." Scott assured

"Am I? Are you?" Stiles asked "Scott, you can't transform. Allison's being haunted by her dead aunt. Jewel is becoming increasingly paranoid and is hiding secrets. And I'm straight up losing my mind. We can't do this. We can't we can't help Malia. We can't help anyone."

"We can try. We can always try." Scott assured. Just then Jewel burst into the locker room and noticed the boys on the floor. she rushed and wrapped her arms tightly around Stiles, who returned the hug equally.

"You are gonna be just fine. i promise" she whispered, caressing his head as Stiles clung to her. She looked at the true alpha with a smile and extended her hand. Scott held it tightly with a supportive smile

"come on. I got some calming potions with me in my locker" she told Stiles "It'll help."

"I'll get our bags" Scott said, getting up. Jewel got up and helped Stiles too

* * *

Jewel rummaged through her locker and puled out a familiar wooden box with HP symbol on it. she opened the box and looked at the vials before picking one filled half with some whiskey colored liquid.

"Here" she handed it to Stiles "At once, alright?"

"How's it gonna taste?" Stiles asked, as he unscrewed the bottle

"Kinda like..." Jewel thought. she had never really associated tastes with majority potions. before she could complete, Stiles had already gulped it all. He winced at the taste and clicked his tongue.

"wow" he whispered "Tastes like lemon juice. a lot of lemon juice" he winced handing her back the empty vial

"Give it a few seconds to kickstart" she placed that box back in her locker and closed it just as they heard loud crashing noises

"What the-?" Stiles started and at once, the two ran for the source.

* * *

By the time she entered the boys locker room, Stiles was intercepted by their dad while Jewel rushed in

"Scott" she called and walked to him, worried, looking at the fallen lockers and gave him a look

Scott eye-motioned her towards Kira, standing behind him

"It was a coyote" Scott said

"A coyote in school?" she asked then shook her head "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Scott nodded. Jewel smiled and turned to Kira "Kira?"

"huh?" she looked surprised "What? Me?"

"Yeah" Jewel smiled "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yes. I'm totally completely cool. I mean I'm fine. completely" she rambled

"good to know" Jewel smiled amusedly

"I'm gonna check on Stiles" Scott said

"I'm coming too" Jewel said and together they left. just as they entered the corridor, they saw Stiles and Sheriff way ahead of them discussing stuff, stuff they could easily hear. Stiles must have noticed them because he turned his back towards them and

"Jewel, Scott, you been listening?"

Both of them nodded as Sheriff looked at them

"All right, let's get this figured out. Come on." Stiles muttered and made his way towards he locker room.

the three entered and Scott picked his bag and Jewel slightly fussing over Stiles, as Scott handed Stiles his bag, himself holding both his and Jewel's bag

"Dad, seriously, I'm okay." the two heard Kira insist

"Why were you not headed to lunch like everyone else?" Mr. Yukimura asked

"They left their bags. I was just trying to do something nice. You do something nice and you make friends. Or so I've heard."

"I think I know what she was looking for." Stiles said, snapping them both out of their eavesdropping. Stiles showed them the fabric of the bag Coyote-Malia had attempted to tear and unzipping it, pulled out a familiar plastic doll

"You took the doll from the car?" Jewel asked incredousely

"Yeah, I thought you could use it, you know, for like her scent or tracking spell" Stiles said

Before they could do anything, the doll as snatched from Stiles' hands

"Where did you get that? Where did you find this?" Mr. Tate demanded "It belonged to my daughter." he whispered.

Sheriff came entered through the crowd and stood between the three and Mr. Tate

"Mr. Tate, I don't know how you heard about this. If you got your own police scanner or what, but you can't be here." Sheriff tried to herd him out when he must have felt something. he slightly removed Tate's jacket to see a gun tucked

"I have a permit." Tate said

"California schools are gun free zones, permit or no permit."

Hearing this both the boys turned to Jewel. they knew she always carried at least one gun with her all the time.

"What?" she asked, noticing the gaze

"you have a gun permit?" Stiles whispered

"I have magic" she smiled.

"You find that animal. You find that thing. And you put it down" They heard Tate say before leaving and exchanged a worried glance

* * *

jewel and Allison drove home after school. Scott and Stiles were gonna go to Alan and she just wanted to check on the sniper gun. Initially she wanted Allison to take the shot, but Allison had refused to touch the gun because of her growing nightmares.

While Allison fetched the sniper gun, Jewel decided to get into something that is not flowery or a frock and something more practical for hiking. Just as she had finished changing her outfit, Jewel felt a sudden pain in her head and the thing she knew, she fell on her knees, clutching her head as the pain kept on increasing and increasing

* * *

"Xylazine." Deaton kept three small bottles on the table "It's a tranquilizer for horses. For a werecoyote, expect it to work within seconds. I only have three. So whoever's shooting, needs to be a damn good shot."

"Jewel's a perfect shot"

Isaac hummed in agreement "You sure it's a good idea to let Jewel handle it after she just got her magic back? And what happened at morgue?"

"Jewel's the perfect shot" Scott almost growled

"If we manage to find the thing." Isaac added

"Okay, what is the point of him? Seriously, I mean, what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf? What's up with the scarf anyway? It's 65 degrees out." Stiles asked, irritated

"Look, maybe I'm asking a question no one here wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?" Isaac said

After a pause, Scott answered "I can do it."

"You can?" Stiles asked, surprised

"You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym, he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery." Scott said

"This is a werecoyote, Scott. Who knows if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you." Deaton said

"That's why you called Derek, first." Stiles noted and then sighed

"Yeah, I could try it on my own, but right now I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf." Scott sighed

"We need a real Alpha." Stiles noted, receiving an annoyed glance from Scott "You know what I mean. An Alpha who can do Alpha things. You know, an Alpha who can get it going. You know, get it.."

"Up?" Isaac asked

"Great." Scott rolled his eyes "I'm an Alpha with performance issues."

"Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?" Deaton asked

"I wouldn't trust Peter." Isaac said

"Maybe the twins?" Stiles asked

"They're not Alphas anymore. after what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them." Deaton noted

"Yeah, but what if they know how to do it?" Stiles asked

"Nobody's seen them for weeks." Scott said

"Actually, that's not totally true."

* * *

With the sniper rifle, Allison opened the door to Jewel's room and froze when she heard her sister scream in pain. she saw Jewel withering in pain on floor, screaming, clutching her head. It lasted for only a few seconds but that was enough to send a chill down Allison's spine. How she didn't hear it before surprised Allison more.

The moment it ended, Jewel laid on the floor, trying to soothe her labored breathing. she slowly raised her head and got on her knees

"Jewel?" the word barely escaped Allison's mouth, but was enough to make Jewel freeze over. she quickly turned around and spotted Allison.

Jewel tried to come up with some lie, any lie, but no words escaped her mouth

"what was that?" Allison took a few steps towards her "don't lie to me"

Jewel closed her eyes briefly and took a couple deep breaths. she then reopened them and looked at Allison

"After Jennifer took my magic, my..." she began

* * *

Next day, Isaac came with the needed tranqs. Jewel wanted to end this whole fiasco sooner, but Scott said he needed time and practice to learn how to roar. Lydia had taken him and tiles to wherever the twins were staying. Turned out to be Derek's loft. How in hell they got the keys was beyond Jewel. She just hoped that neither of them entered the room she shared with Derek. Werewolves or not, if they did it, she was gonna hunt them painfully. She just hoped that whatever happens they do not hurt Scott much.

* * *

"Do you think you can hone in on Malia? If not, we're going to be in the woods for a long time." Allison asked Isaac as the two filled darts with the tranquilizer

"I've got a pretty good lock on her scent. It's actually kind of strong."

"What is it?"

"Pee."

Allison chuckled and smiled. She took another vial of Xylazine and a syringe. She tried filling the syringe with it, but her hands started shaking

"You okay?" Isaac asked as Allison kept both the things back on the table with a thud but the bottle of tranq rolled over.

* * *

Jewel was in her room, collecting herself. she needed to be the perfect shot. one shot. One perfect shot. She took a deep breath and calmed her bouncing leg as she glanced at her mirror reflection.

"You can do it. You've shot a lot smaller things. It's just a coyote, which also happens to be a girl trapped inside the body of a coyote. but that's not a problem. You've shot werewolves and...things before. You can shoot one damn werecoyote." She muttered and looked dead at her reflection "Note self- spend less time with Stiles"

She got up and dusted her clothes just as she heard a panicked

"Allison!"

She quickly turned and rushed out of the room to their dad's study only to see Allison lowering the sniper gun she had aimed at Isaac in shock

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry. I'm I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was doing." she gulped then turned around "I'm sorry."

"Alas, better than ring daggers, I guess." Isaac walked behind her. Apparently neither of the two noticed her

"How am I supposed to help anyone if I'm like this? What am I supposed to do?" Allison whispered

"Allison. Let me help you." Isaac wrapped his hand around hers and took the tranq "Show me what to do."

Jewel smiled softly and wrapped her arms around herself. She missed Derek

* * *

At once, a blue jeep, a motorbike and a black car pulled on a trail in the preserve. Lydia and Stiles came out of the jeep, Scott unfastened his helmet and Allison, Jewel and Issac appeared from the car

"Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" Lydia asked, after a while

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter." Stiles said

"Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter." Isaac said

"And again with the not helping." Stiles noted

"Did you bring it?" Scott asked. Allison and Jewel exchanged a look and Allison pulled the sniper rifle from the backseat.

"You are gonna be fine" Stiles assured Jewel. She nodded back with a smile. Suddenly a gunshot resonated through the preserve. They all exchanged panicked looks. Scott didn't waste another second to get on his bike and drive to source and Jewel just turned her heel and started running towards the source, phasing into the black panther on the way. Both of them ignoring

"Wait, wait. Wait! Wait!" from Stiles

"Now what?" Allison asked, holding the rifle. the three looked at her. Lydia broke the stupor and walked to Allison

"You shoot" she said

"Me? Lydia I can't" Allison retorted

"We don't have any other option, Allison. You are only other decent shot we know other than Jewel. " Lydia added

"Bu what if I missed?" Allison whispered

"We don't have time for that" Isaac said, looking ready to sprint as well "We got one shot. and that's you. either we save Malia or let her own father kill her"

"There it is, again. Can you, for once, tone down your pessimism?" Stiles asked

Allison looked at the two then back at Isaac and nodding towards him, sprinted after him into the preserve.

* * *

Jewel just ran blindly following her nose. she could smell Malia. She took a sharp turn and heard a tight snap. She stopped and glanced down on the ground to see a bear trap snapped shut. Her eyes widened realizing she had just narrowly escaped a bear trap thanks to her speed. She looked around and shifted back, fishing her phone from her pocket and calling Stiles

"Stiles, we got a problem"

" _I know. And guess what? Malia stole the doll from the house"_

* * *

"Jewel's fine" Stiles said as he hung up and he turned to Lydia "All right, but why would it go all the way to the school and then all the way back to the house just for a doll? One that was in the car wreck in the first place. We didn't find it in the coyote den."

"It likes the doll. Who cares?"

"It likes the doll a lot."

"What kind of doll is it?"

"I don't know. It's a doll, you know. It's got little arms, a big baby head and dead, soulless eyes. Actually, I took a pic." Stiles took out his phone and showed the photo to Lydia "Here."

"That's Malia?" Lydia pointed at the girl with blue jacket

"Yeah, that's the jacket and the scarf we found in the den."

"Stiles, she's not holding the doll."

"That's Malia's younger sister. It's her doll." Stiles noted

"I know what she's doing." Stiles muttered

"What?"

"I know where she's going."

* * *

"Isaac, wait!" Allison screamed as Isaac ran ahead of her. next thing she knew, she heard a heart wrenching scream from Isaac. She slowly walked to the crouching Isaac and noticed his foot snapped inside the bear trap

"Allison," Isaac panted "there he is. Hit Tate. Use the tranq on him."

"Okay? Okay, come on." she pulled the trigger. the dart hit a tree stump near Tate

"Allison. Allison!"

Allison looked at the beta

"Breathe."

Taking a deep calm breath, Allison leveled the rifle on her shoulder. She whispered the code to herself and pulled the trigger. the dart hit Tate on the shoulder and after a few seconds, he collapsed on the ground. Allison beamed. She again raised her rifle to shoot the werecoyote only to find her gone

"Isaac, she's gone." she whispered

* * *

Jewel had frozen for a split second when she a familiar voice scream. But she pushed it away. She resumed walking towards the car crash. It didn't take her much time to realize why the doll was so important to Malia. Considering the bear traps, she preferred walking as a human than a panther at the moment

Jewel raised her head and took a deep breath. Nodding to herself, she resumed walking to the spot when she stopped again. This time, because of another headache. the episodes were becoming more and more frequent and she had half a mind to contact some healer.

jewel fell on her knees as she tried to bite back a pained scream. No, malia was their priority now. Her breaths got shorter and labored. and then she collapsed.

a while later, a black panther raised her head as her eyes glowed mysterious green. she snarled and then took off following the scent of the coyote.

* * *

"Scott, it's me, you got to call me back as soon as you can." Stiles said to Scott's voicemail "It wasn't Malia's doll. It was her sister's. Malia left it at the car for her sister. It's like bringing flowers to a grave. Okay, and we stole the flowers. So, that's all she's trying to do, right. Bring the doll back to the grave, to the car wreck. That's where she's headed. The car wreck."

"Stiles?" Lydia called

"Yeah." he offhandedly remarked

"Stiles!"

Stiles turned around at once and noticed Lydia's foot inside a bear trap. She tried to raise her foot only for it move towards snapping in close

"Lydia, don't move." Stiles rushed to her side and crouched down

"Look for a warning label." Lydia said in a shaken voice

"A warning label?"

"Instructions on how to disarm it."

"Lydia, why the hell would they put instructions on the bottom of a trap?"

"Because animals can't read." Lydia snapped in panic

"Lydia, we got a problem." Stiles nervously licked his lips

"Huh?"

"I can't read either." he said as the words on the warning label appeared nothing but gibberish to him

* * *

Scott ran wildly and finally spotted the coyote. once in sight, he unsheathed his claws and eyes glowed red. He growled running parallel to the coyote when he finally noticed a black panther on the other side of the coyote. He immediately recognized Jewel's animagus chasing Malia but frowned. Wasn't she supposed to take a shot?

* * *

"You don't need the instructions. When was the last time you've ever used instructions? Am I right? You don't need them because you are too smart to waste your time with them, okay? You can figure it out." Lydia said "Stiles, you're the one who always figures it out. So you can do it. Figure it out."

Stiles wiped off his sweat and looked around the trap, looking at its construction. He spotted a wheel

"Okay, here we go. Ready?" he asked. When he Lydia nodded, he turned the wheel at once and Lydia pulled her leg. When her leg was out safely, the trap snapped shut. she clung to Stiles, taking deep breaths as Stiles rubbed her back

"It's okay" he whispered to soothe her

* * *

Coyote-Malia ran sandwiched between Scott and a black panther.

Scott saw malia's trajectory and noticing the car crash, he leaped across the ditch and landed on his knee, crouched, and raised his head to look at Malia, wolfed out. Malia noticed it and snarling at Scott turned around and tried to run but stopped seeing a black panther behind her. the panther snarled and growled at the coyote, who returned the expression.

Finding the proper moment, Scott let out the largest howl-roar possible that resonated through the whole preserve

* * *

"that's what I'm talking about" Stiles smirked when he heard the howl

* * *

Hearing the howl, Isaac's eyes glowed and with a deep snarl he literally broke the trap off of him. He fell on the ground and panted as he let his leg heal

* * *

Scott stopped when he realized that the coyote was no longer there. Instead a human girl-roughly of his age- woke up and looked around, she checked herself and then her surroundings. He got up, about to help Malia, when he noticed Jewel struggling to get up. Knowing that Malia will take some time, he rushed to help Jewel. he held her as she struggled on her feet for a while. She held on to Scott's arm tightly and held her head with the other. Jewel looked around at her surroundings with a small frown

"You alright?" Scott asked

Jewel whipped her head towards her best friend and nodded, swallowing and nodded again. Finally noticing a naked Malia on the forest ground, she pulled herself from Scott and almost stumbled on her way to Malia, but managed not to fall. She crouched and shrugged off her jacket and her long top and handed them to Malia. the girl eyed the peices of clothing, but took it hesitently. Jewel smiled at her and stood up, adjusting her tank top a little.

"Put those on" she said. she walked back to Scott, who handed her his jacket, which she took without a second thought and wrapped around her body

* * *

Drive back home and quiet for both the sisters. They didn't speak anything. When Allison pulled under their apartment, neither of the girls removed their seatbelts

"you did good" Jewel said, making Allison to look at her. Jewel turned and smiled at her sister "You took a great shot"

Allison smiled back with a nod "Are you okay?"

Jewel wanted to lie, but knew she couldn't. Allison had been very honest to her since the start of her nightmares, she had to return the favor.

so, Jewel shook her head.

"Something's wrong with my magic. It's back and all, but...it doesn't feel right." Jewel sighed "Last I remember was calling Stiles about the traps and trying to find Malia. Next thing I know, I wake up on the forest floor with Malia and Scott in front of me with no memory of how i got there"

"Did you shift?"

"I think I did. Atleast from what Scott told me. I chased Malia as a panther, and i do not remember that." Jewel sighed a big sigh and looked at Allison "I'm scared, Lis"

"you are gonna be fine." Allison reached and held Jewel's hands "I'm here for you. Whenever you need me" she caressed Jewel's hand with her thumb

Jewel smiled back with a small nod glad to have her sister


	4. Galvanize

"Get your ass down here now. We have a job to do."

" _Dude, I'm already in bed._ " Scott groaned on the conference call between him, Stiles and Jewel

" _Seriously Stiles, me too. Besides why the hell do you need me?_ " Jewel asked

"Because you are an as equal partner in my crimes as Scott is" Stiles harshly whispered going around the locker room in school. Jewel muttered something which sounded vaguely like "incompetent company"

" _And aren't we getting a little old for this?_ " Scott asked

"We do this for Coach." Stiles argued

" _I thought we did this to Coach._ " Scott chuckled

"Whatever, okay? You know he needs this. He lives for this stuff. He loves it." Stiles chided

" _But it's the middle of the night._ " Jewel slightly snapped

"Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day, and, by perfectly awesome coincidence, it's also happens to be Coach's birthday."

" _No, Stilinski. it means that its our bed time and with everything going on, I think the least I deserve is some hours of peaceful lumber_ "

"So what, you are just going to sleep through the official start of Mischief Night?"

" _No. I'm going to sleep like a baby through the official start of Mischief Night_ " Jewel snorted making Scott snicker

"Real funny. You are a marauder, Jewel. A Pankster Royale. You just cannot turn your back on this"

" _None of what you said made any lick of sense_ " Jewel said, yawning loudly for both of them to hear

"Look, like i said. We do this for Coach. It is a tradition, a ritual. And we just cannot be diverted. That includes you too Jewel. So if you both are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you. Okay? And I mean five, four, three, two -"

"One."

Stiles jumped up hearing two voices behind him. From the ground, he glared at Jewel and Scott who were grinning at him

"I hate you. Both of you"

* * *

Scott pulled outside the school and took off his helmet to see the twins there on their bikes. He got of his bike and walked to them

"You're back in school?"

"No, just to talk." Ethan said asked

"Oh. That's kind of a change of pace for you guys." Stiles said, joining in "Usually, you're just hurting, maiming, and killing."

"You need a pack. We need an Alpha." Aidan said

"Yeah. Absolutely not. That's hilarious though."

"You came to us for help. We helped."

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp. That's not helping. In my opinion, that's actually counter-productive." Stiles piped in

"Why would I say yes?" Scott asked

"We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no."

"I can think of one. Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now." Isaac joined them

Aidan growled, half shifting "You want to try?"

Isaac was about to take Aidan on but Scott held him back

"Sorry, but they don't trust you. And neither do I." and the three walked in the school

* * *

Jewel and Allison entered just in time for someone to throw a toilet paper roll at Allison, which Jewel caught just inches away from her sister's face

"Get a better aim that is not my sister, jerk" Jewel snapped at the guy

"You seem snappy" Allison noticed

"I hate Halloween." Jewel grumbled "I hate everything to do with Halloween"

Allison slightly winced "Just hold on to your sanity today"

"No promises" Jewel frowned. Allison slightly tilted her head with a smile

"I'll be fine" Jewel nodded but Allison didn't seem convinced. Jewel gave out a huge sigh and looked around spotting Scott and Stiles

"I'm fine, for sure" she patted Allison on the arm and headed for the boys. she ducked at another thrown toilet paper roll and muttering to herself stood next to Scott, and noticed him looking at somewhere else

"A new crush?"

Stiles jumped again, slightly knocking on his locker, while Scott didn't budge

"Stop doing that" Stiles whispered at her and frowned seeing her frown

"You okay?"

Scott also turned to look at her

"I just hate this day. Halloween" she bristled

"What? You hate Halloween? Halloween is like the best day for people and pranksters like you and me and Scotty. I mean what is there to hate about Halloween?" Stiles asked

Jewel kept a poker face and spoke "My parents getting murdered on the night of Halloween and someone trying to murder me on Halloween since i was 11"

Both the boys looked at her

"You really do hate this day, don't you?"

Jewel just snorted and noticed Scott's sight going back to Kira

"What are you looking at?" Stiles asked, following Scott's gaze

"Me?"

"You. You looking at her?"

"Her? Who her?"

"Her her. Kira. You like her?" Jewel chuckled

"No. I mean Yeah, yeah, she's okay. She's new." Scott stammered

"So, ask her out." Stiles added

"Now?"

"Yes, now." Jewel and Stiles said at once and shared a smile

"Right now?"

"Right now." they said in complete sync. They got off Stiles' locker and started walking towards the class

"Scott, I don't think you get it yet. You're an Alpha. You're the apex predator. Everyone wants you. You're like the hot girl that every guy wants."

"The hot girl?"Scott asked, making Jewel snicker

"You are the hottest girl." Stiles confirmed and walked away, showing Scott his thumbs-up

Isaac approached the remaining two

"What?" he asked seeing Scott's weird expression

"I'm the hot girl." Scott whispered half in daze

"Yes, you are." Isaac confirmed, snickering. Unable to hold longer, Jewel started giggling a little louder and walked in front of the boys

"Oh Scott" she smiled "Lemme know if you need any tips on how to be the hot girl" she patted his cheek softly and turned and left

* * *

"Sheriff? Sheriff." Melissa called

"Hey."

"These dead flies everywhere? They came out of Barrow. Out of his tumor." Melissa said. They had just been operating on Barrow when his tumor exploded into flies and Barrow woke up even with heavy doze of anesthetic and just walked out after attacking a doctor

"Is that even possible?"

"Maggots can come from the body. It's called myiasis. But from the stomach? It's not likely. And there's something else. Last night, he told me why he killed those teenagers."

"Yeah, I know. I read the report. Glowing eyes."

"We know a few kids that fit that description."

* * *

"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes?" Isaac asked. Stiles had rounded up as much of the pack he could find- Jewel, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia- filling them up on what he had learned. Barrow was last seen three blocks from the school and it had gotten all of Sheriff's department there

"He said those exact words?" Isaac asked

"Yeah. And no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia. Just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies, which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome." Stiles ranted

"Did you say flies?"

The four turned around and spotted Lydia stopped some distance behind

"Lydia?" Allison slowly approached her

"All day I have been hearing this sound. It's like This buzzing." Lydia said

"Like the sound of flies?" Allison asked

"Exactly like the sound of flies."

* * *

Scott crept into an empty corridor where Melissa met him halfway

"You got it?"

Melissa nodded and handed him Barrow's hospital clothes

"Promise me you'll be careful. I looked right in this guy's eyes, and it was terrifying."

"Yeah. Okay, Mom, I promise. Okay?" he kissed her forehead

"Okay."

* * *

"Lydia thinks that he's still here even though the cops searched the whole school. But they didn't have one thing, our sense of smell." Scott said as he distributed barrow's clothes among Isaac, Ethan, Aidan and Jewel, each taking a sniff

"Think i can scratch smelling a shrapnel bomber's hospital scrubs off my bucket list" Jewel frowned hard

* * *

"The Bestiary is literally 1000 pages long" Allison said, opening a window to leave "If I'm going to find anything about flies coming out of people's bodies, it could take me all night."

"And remember, the word in archaic Latin for fly is musca." Lydia said

"Got it." Allison jumped down the window and left

"Where do we start?"

"Upstairs. We gotta go."

* * *

Jewel walked around the boiler room. Scott and isaac had paired up and so had the twins, leaving her alone and she didn't mind it. She slowly walked around her Holly wand twirling in her hand. It gave her a sense of safety, to have a wand in hand. To others it might appear more as a twig or something, so Statue of Secrecy was maintained

* * *

"Jewel,Scott and Isaac are in the basement, right?" Lydia asked as they checked the arm room

"Yeah, with Ethan and Aiden. The plan is they meet in the middle, in the boiler room."

Lydia looked around, spotting a drawing of an explosion when it hit her

"All of the shifters at one place." she muttered, looking at Stiles who looked at her in confusion "All of the ones with glowing eyes are in the basement at the boiler room?"

"Oh, my God! An engineer could use a boiler room to blow up the whole school."

"We have to get them out of there."

"We have to get everyone out."

"How do we do that?" Lydia asked

* * *

Jewel was about to turn when she heard the fire alarm go off. slightly frowning, she turned around and walked back, unknown that Barrow was just around the corner

* * *

She met with others in the school compound

"We didn't find anything." Aidan declared

"Not even a scent." Scott joined in

"Or a heartbeat" Jewel scoffed

"It's 3:00, so school's over. If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?" Stiles asked

"Does that mean everybody's safe?" Aidan asked as everyone looked at Lydia

"I don't know." She sighed deeply "I just I don't know."

* * *

Stiles had taken upon him to drop Jewel home as Allison had taken her car. She tried to say no, but it was Stiles. You just simply cannot say no to him because he's so damn bloody stubborn!

Right now, Jewel was heading for the jeep when she heard Scott call her from behind.

"Hey" she smiled

"How're you feeling?" Scott asked

"Not sure" Jewel shrugged "It's still Halloween. I still hate today" she looked at him "So, what's up?"

"i need your help"

"With what?"

Scott nervously rubbed the back of his neck. the last time she had seen him do that was when he was struggling to ask Allison out. Wait a minute. Jewel's eyes widened in realization but before she could say anything, he spoke up

"Mr. Yukimura invited me over dinner for saving Kira."

"Sounds good"

"It is. But you know I end up making a fool of myself on such occasions"

"Well, if you are referring to that awkward dinner you had with my family that ended with Lisa stealing condom from Kate's bag, than yes, I'm aware" she smirked

Scott sighed "Can you come with me?"

"What?! Are you crazy, McCall? You get invited for dinner by the father of the girl you crush on and you want me to be there? Are you insane or what?"

Scott slightly pouted "You are one of my best friends. and I need someone to save me from potential embarrassment and self destruction"

"Scott, you are the true alpha. The only one. You defeated the demon wolf. and you are trouble going to a simple dinner?" Jewel raised her brow

Scott frowned "You coming or what?"

Jewel sighed and ran a hand through her hair "The things I do for friends" she muttered quite loud then faced him "But I'm not staying overnight. Derek's back and I want to spend some time with him"

"Deal"

* * *

Scott drove the two to the Yukimura residence on his bike. She was thankful that for once she was wearing some black leather pants, a dark grey crop top and a floral shrug and some some dress or skirt. they both got down and walked to the house

"The door's not gonna knock itself" Jewel muttered. Scot looked flushed for a moment before he knocked. the door opened to reveal Mr. Yukimura in his suit and Kira in very comfortable pajamas

"Hey." Scott greeted her

"Oh, God." Kira groaned to herself with a smile and walked inside. Scott blushed and tried to look everywhere when his gaze landed on his teacher when Jewel spoke up

"sorry sir. I didn't mean to intervene your dinner night with Scott. It is just that Scott thought it was a good idea to bring me along. I don't think it is. I really should leav-"

"Nonsense" Mr. Yukimura laughed "It's perfectly fine, Jewel. The more the merrier"

* * *

"So, Scott, Jewel, I'm sure that as a native Californian, you've eaten at some pretty impressive Japanese sushi restaurants. But I have to tell you that my husband is a superb chef." Mrs. Yukimura said as Mr. Yukimura came out with a plate of different types of sushi

"Okay, we have hamachi, uni, ikura, and hirame." Mr. Yukimura said indicating them all. Scott closely observed them, as if seeing them for the first time, but Jewel wasn't so obvious. and she didn't need to be. She had eaten sushi before a couple of times

"Actually," Jewel intervened "I'm British. West Coast."

"Really?" Mr. Yukimura asked, intruiged "Then how come in Beacon Hills?"

"dad's job." she smiled "That's the reason we keep on shifting every couple of years."

"Isn't Argent a french name?" Kira asked meekly

"It is. I came here when i got adopted"

"You are adopted?" Mr. Yukimura asked

"Yes, sir. My parents died when i was a baby. I got adopted by Argents later. But originally I was raised in UK before my adoption"

"You've never eaten sushi before, have you?" Mrs. Yukimura said

Jewel was about to retort when she realized that the question was aimed at Scott

"Is it all raw?" Scott weirdly asked in awe, making Jewel wanting to slap her forehead and realize why Scott wanted her there

"Not the rice." Mr. Yukimura chuckled. Jewel harshly but silently stepped on Scott's foot, making him perk up due to pain but he didn't show it in his expressions

"Oh, my God, guys." Kira said, exasperated "We were supposed to have lasagna tonight."

"I was trying to impress them. I didn't want to bring out the...You know what? I'll make lasagna." Mr. Yukimura started getting up but Scott and Jewel stopped him

"Oh, no, no! It's okay." Jewel said as their teacher sat back

"She's right. I can try anything. Really." he looked at Kira "Okay."

While Scott struggled with his chopsticks, and with Kira helping him out, Jewel easily held her chopsticks and started eating the sushi. She took a few minutes to savor the taste, eyes closed. But when she opened it, she was surprised to find the gazes of the Yukimura couple of her. Her cheeks warmed up as she swallowed the sushi

"It's amazing" she smiled "Very authentic"

"You've eaten sushi before?" Mrs. Yukimura asked

"Oh yeah. Me and my friends back in London used to go to this Sushi shop almost every week"

Jewel noticed Mrs. Yukimura snickering and followed her gaze to see Kira feeding Scott a sushi. Jewel just chuckled and shook her head slightly at it, taking another sushi

* * *

Deeply engrossed in the beastiary, Allison's head suddenly perked up when she heard a noise. she stood up, her hand reaching for a dagger when she heard a familiar yelp and a sizzling noise, which repeated itself a couple of times. with a smile, Allison sunk back on her chair, looking through the beastiary

"Electrified the windows?" Isaac asked, standing at the doorway

"Yep."

"Didn't wanna say anything about it?"

"Nope."

"Okay." he walked to her "Seriously?"

Allison didn't take her eyes off the screen "I'm happy to share Jewel's paranoia" said and looked at him "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you could use an extra pair of eyes."

"Can you read Latin?"

"No. But I can look at pictures." Isaac said, and taking the computer mouse, clicked a picture of a red demonic face, making them to exchange a look

* * *

"So you guys moved here from New York?" Scott asked

"I have family ties here. Several generations." Mrs. Yukimura said

"Yukimura is Japanese, right?" Scott asked, now able to eat sushi

"Yes. Yes, but I'm actually Korean. When my wife and I married, I took her name, as she was the only surviving member of her family." Mr. Yukimura said

"You didn't want to take both names?" Scott asked

"We were married in Japan, where the law says that the couple must share the same name." Mr. Yukimura said

"To belong to the same koseki, right?" Jewel asked as the older couple looked at her, impressed. She blushed under their gaze and looked down at her plate

"My wife's lineage is quite unique. I was actually going to discuss it in class." Mr. Yukimura added

"Please don't." Kira groaned just when Jewel said "Please do"

they all shared a look and the couple glanced questioning looks towards the redhead

"I actually like learning about other countries and their cultures" she gulped "And honestly I've never had any chance of exposure towards Japanese culture. I don't think i want to let got of this chance, no offence"

Mrs. Yukimura smiled at her while Mr. Yukimura gave her an appreciative nod.

"Kira. You should be proud of your heritage. It was a profound honor to join your mother's family." Mrs. Yukimura scolded her, when suddenly Scott's face twisted into pain. he started gagging grabbing everyone's attention

"Scott? What happened to your wasabi?" Kira asked, worried

"I thought it was guacamole." Scott gagged before everyone dove to help him

* * *

"So what are we looking for?" Lydia asked as she and Stiles entered the chemistry lab and opened the chemical cabinet "That was supposed to be locked." she noted

"Yeah. I know. Notice anything else?" Stiles asked

"It smells like chemicals. They wouldn't have been able to catch his scent." Lydia said. Stiles looked around with his phone light and spotted some blood and staple pins

"He was here, performing very minor surgery on himself. You were right."

"Then why don't I feel good about this? A-And what about no heartbeat?" Lydia asked slightly shaking her head when she noticed something "Stiles, what is that?"

Stiles turned and lghted the place where she pointed and grabbed something small and made of glass. he opened his palm and inspected the vial in his hands when his eyes widened and he closed his palm

"Stiles?"

"It's Jewel's. She keeps potions in them" he said. Lydia gave him a look

"when i started having panic attacks, she told me to feel free and take them whenever i want from her locker"

"She told you the locker code?"

Stiles gave lydia a look back

"why din't i feel good about it?" Lydia asked, wrapping her arms around herself

"Probably because he was here to kill somebody."

"But who?"

"That's what we gotta figure out. We could spread out, start looking for Anything." he said as the two looked around the class. Lydia noticed something on the board and walked to it

"Lydia, what are those?" Stiles asked

"Atomic numbers."

"Is it a formula?"

"Not really. 19's potassium. 53's Iodine. 88's Radium. The first two make potassium iodide" she said and went to write their symbols

"Potassium is K?"

"From kalium, the scientific neo-Latin name." she said, writing I for Iodine

"What's radium?"

"R-A."

"Kira." Stiles sighed, looking at the name

* * *

"Yes, Mom. I ate sushi." Scott proudly said, making Jewel chuckled "And Jewel too"

" _I didn't even know that you could use chopsticks. Though I don't doubt Jewel's capabilities"_

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

" _Yeah_."

"Why didn't you How come you never changed your name back to Delgado?"

" _Do you mean, why did I keep your father's name?_ "

"Yeah."

" _Yeah. Because it's your name, too, honey. I gotta go, sweetheart, okay? I love you._ "

"Love you too" Jewel called out

" _you too, Jewel_ " Melissa chuckled, hanging up.

Jewel chuckled and nodded when the door opened and Kira entered with two pizzas and three cans of coke

"Oh, thank God. No offense to sushi." Scott said and winced at the smack he received from Jewel

"a little respect would be nice for a change you know" she mock scolded "The sushi were amazing and your dad is an amazing chef. don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

Kira smiled and went to sit on the bed

"about that" jewel spoke up "I should really go"

"W-why? You haven't eaten anything"

"I'm fine. Besides, your dad invited Scott only. I really shouldn't be here" she smiled.

Kira smiled "No, it's fine. You can stay. I insist"

"Yeah Jewel, stay" Scott grinned. Jewel gave Scott a look which promised some degree of pain in future, making him gulp. she knew what he was doing and wished to hex him but seeing an innocent *cough*Kira*cough* person nearby made her change her mind

"this is the last time I'm ever listening to you" she harshly whispered and went to sit on the nearby bean bag while Kira and Scott sat on her bed. Kira passed a can to Jewel and opening the pizza box, passed it around. Eating around, Jewel multiple times noticed Scott sneaking glances at Kira. she softly smiled and shook her head slowly. Scott was falling and falling hard

* * *

"Thanks for dinner." Scott smiled as Kira walked her two guests out. Kira and Scott walked ahead while Jewel followed them, busy on phone

"For the sushi or the pizza?" Kira asked

"Uh The pizza was good." Scott smiled and climbed on his bike. He looked behind and spotted Jewel looking troubled

"You okay?" he asked

"Huh?" she looked up at him and stuffed her phone in her pant's pocket "Y-Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine" she softly smiled

"You seem like a really nice people." Kira said, making the two to look at her "And not just because you kept me from getting eaten by a coyote and making sure i was 'kay."

"Did we do something else?" Scott asked

"Yeah. You remembered my name." Kira shyly said, which made them both smile. Jewel could feel her. While Kira, apparently, struggled with people unable to remember her name, Jewel struggled most of her life with people always remembering her and recognizing her.

Scott extended a spare helmet towards Jewel but before she could take it, something hit her hard on the head from behind and everything blackened

* * *

"Jewel! Jewel? Jewel!"

Jewel woke up with a start to find Lydia crouched over her

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked as she helped her up

"Kinda, yeah" Jewel answered and touched the back of her, feeling some dried off blood. She looked beside her just as Scott woke up with a start

"Barrow, he took Kira!" Scott exclaimed and Stiles helped him up, making Jewel to look around. Kira was missing

"We know. He was after her the whole time." Stiles said

* * *

"No, nothing. Just stuff about flies and the dead. Nothing else." Isaac said when Jewel phoned home

"Alright. call us if you find anything" she said and hung up

"We have to think of something. He's going to kill her." Scott said

"I knew he was there. How did I know that?" Lydia asked herself more than others

"Because you heard the flies, right?" Stiles asked

"What do you hear now?" Scott asked

"Nothing." Lydia grunted, irritated

"Lyd" Jewel faced her friend "You are a banshee. you can hear things no one else on the planet can. Try to focus"

"I feel like I can do this. But I don't know what to do. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue, and I don't know how to trigger it. I just...I swear to God, it literally makes me want to scream." Lydia complained

"Okay, then scream." Stiles said and paused "Lydia, scream."

and then Lydia let out one of the shrillest scream anyone had heard. Jewel was forced to close her ears. when the scream stopped, and Jewel removed her hands, she found Lydia looking at the street lamp in a bizarre way

"It's not flies." Lydia turned around and faced the trio "It's electricity."

"Wait a second, Barrow was an electrical engineer. He worked at a power substation." Stiles said

"What substation?" Scott asked

* * *

A green motorcycle and blue jeep pulled outside a substation. Jewel and Scott got down the bike as Stiles came out of the jeep. Jewel didn't waste another moment. she just ran inside, Scott following her. She could hear Stiles and Lydia bickering but she wasn't interested. Both Scott and Jewel ran around

"Scott" Jewel stopped him as they both noticed Kira in one of the room full of transformers, tied to a metal gate.

"No! Look out!" Kira yelled as they ran in. Suddenly someone hit something hot and sizzling on Jewel's side which sent her into one of the transformers and then on the ground. Scott was attacked next.

Still in pain, Scott tried getting up looking at Barrow with pleading eyes "Don't...She's not...She's not the one you want."

But Barrow didn't listen. He just walked to Kira and lowered the severed thick electric wire

"No Don't. Stop! No!" Kira yelled and the next thing there was a huge explosion in the room with a enormous spark. When the light went out and Scott lowered his hands from his eyes, he saw barrow, burned and twitching but what amazed him was Kira, standing perfectly fine and appearing as if she was absorbing the sparkes of electricity into herself.

Once finished, Kira looked at Scott in fear and shock.

"Scott"

Both of them turned to see Jewel on her knees and slowly trying to get up. and then the next moment, she collapsed


	5. Illuminate

A couple of hours later.

The four of them-Kira, Stiles, Scott and Lydia were seated on the couch in Sheriff's office. a few minutes later Jewel entered, holding a heavy ice pack to her head and she literally slumped on the seat between Stiles and Scott

"So when did you get there?" Agent McCall asked, beginning the interrogation

"At the same time." Stiles answered

"At the same time as who?"

"At the same time as me." Scott pointed at himself and then looked at Jewel, next to him and jabbed his thumb at her "s-same time as me and Jewel"

"By coincidence?" Agent McCall asked

"What do you mean coincidence?" Stiles asked, quite coolly and laid back

"That's what I'm asking you. The three of you arrived at the same time. Was that coincidence?"

"Are you asking me?" Scott asked

"I think he's asking me."Stiles said

"I think he's asking the both of you." Jewel grumbled

"Okay, let me answer the questions." Agent McCall said and paused as everyone looked at him. Jewel met Sheriff's eye who was snickering behind the Agent and smiled a little

"Let me ask the questions. Just so I have this absolutely clear. Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her, which blacked out the entire town." Agent McCall summarized

"Sounds about right." Stiles said

"How did you know he'd take her to a power station?" Agent McCall asked. Stiles was going to give a sassy comeback but Jewel beat him to it

"Well, 'cause he was an electrical engineer. So where else would he take her?" She snapped mildly. It seemed everyone-except a certain agent and a certain newcomer- could get the clue that Jewel was beyond irritated and a bomb just waiting for the right nudge to explode

"That's one hell of a deduction there, Jewel." Agent McCall raised his brow

"Well, i learned from the best" she cracked a small smile towards Stiles, which-as she predicted- inflated his ego to a huge extent. He gave the agent a smug look and relaxed more

"Yeah, what can I say? I take after my pops. He's in law enforcement." he winked at his dad. Sheriff snorted but tried to covert it with cough when Agent McCall looked at him

"Stiles, just, uh...Just answer the man." Sheriff awkwardly said

"We made a good guess." Stiles said

"agent," Jewel started "How long is it going to take?"

"Not until I'm done with my questions"

Jewel threw her head back, placing the ice pack just above her neck

"Can I kill him?" she muttered

"I'm sorry?" Agent McCall asked

"Ughh" Scott and Stiles fumbled, having clearly heard her

"she said the h-headache's killing her" Stiles covered up, making Agent McCall to roll his eyes

"What were the two of you doing?" Agent McCall looked at Scott and Kira

"Eating pizza." Scott said same time as Kira said "Eating sushi."

They exchanged a look

"Eating sushi." Scott said as Kira said "Eating pizza."

They all look at the two. Jewel slowly raised her hand and Agent McCall nodded at her

"First of all, it was three of us" Jewel pointed at herself, Scott and Kira "And second, we had sushi and pizza, in that order"

"You believe this?" Agent McCall turned and faced the Sheriff

"To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak. But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it." Sheriff said

"Kira, is that how you remember it?"

the three- except Jewel- looked at Kira

"Yes." she answered "Could I get my phone back now?"

"Sorry, but no."

* * *

Jewel walked out of the station, but Sheriff caught hold of her

"Hey" she said, changing the position of the ice pack

"So, is everything.."

"True, yeah" she answered and slightly winced

Sheriff sighed and rubbed a hand over his face "How's your head?"

"Sore" she muttered

"I'll have Stiles drive you home"

Jewel was too tired to even reject that offer. so she didn't. giving Sheriff a nod, she just walked into the jeep and slumped on the passenger seat. A while later she felt the seat belt being put across her and the jeep starting

* * *

"Hey" Allison entered Jewel's room and stopped seeing her waving the wand around the back of her head, sitting in front of the mirror

"What are you doing?" she walked to the redhead

"Some new spell. I'm kind of providing a padding to my pretty little head. Because that's where I'm hit the most"

Allison scoffed. She looked at jewel, placing the wand back in the drawer. Jewel noticed her sister, biting her lower lip

"Everything okay?" she asked

"Y-Yeah." Allison cracked a smile "Get ready. Or we're gonna be late"

* * *

Allison and Jewel started their day at the school just as usual. Attending classes and being with friends. that was until stiles got hold of her after lunch

"Hey" she looked at him

"how many things are out there that can walk through electricity?"

"You mean the possibilities of what Kira could be?" Jewel raised her brow

"Yeah, that"

Jewel sighed

"Look, Stiles, I've been going through the bestiary any free time i get. I haven't heart of anything in the magical side too. So, no clue"

"Oh. okay" Stiles nodded. Jewel smiled when she noticed something in his hand

"Where did you get those keys from?" she asked.

Stiles looked at the bunch of keys then at Jewel "I found them in my locker. Don't know where they came from"

"You just found them?"

"Yeah" Stiles said and realized something "Hey, who all know your locker code?"

Jewel slightly frowned "Lydia, Lisa, You and me. And Derek"

"Derek? Why him?"

Jewel frowned deeper "Because the password is his birthday date".

"Oh wow really?"

"Stiles.."

"Okay. Last night, we found more than just pins and blood in the chemistry closet. we found this too" he pulled out an empty vial and handed it to her. Recognition sparked in her eyes as she took it and unscrewing it, smelled it

"Which one is it?" Stiles asked

"It lowers heartbeat. I used it when i lost my magic" she frowned "But how did he get this?"

"He could have broken into your locker"

"I don't think so" Jewel muttered and frowned

"What's it?"

"something's weird about Barrow and his behavior. It was as if, he knew what we were going to do." she shook her head "I should look into it"

"Yeah. Crazy nut crack serial killers are kinda your speciality." he clicked his tongue at her and started walking away but sopped and walked to her "Scott, Kira and I are breaking into the Sheriff's office tonight"

Jewel sighed "all i can and will say is good luck and do not get killed"

* * *

"Okay, this one will get you into all of the perimeter doors, this one into the evidence room, and this one's for my father's office." Stiles handed Scott three card

"You didn't steal these, did you?" Scott asked

"No. I cloned them using the RFID emulator."

"Is that worse than stealing?"

"It's smarter."

"Okay. So, now almost everybody's out dealing with the blackout. But there's always somebody at the front desk." Stiles added "There's Dispatch and usually a night shifter or two. You guys are gonna use the service door entrance by the dumpster. All right? Nobody uses it."

"You sure your girlfriend won't mind us doing?" Kira politely asked

"Girlfriend?" Both Stiles and Scott looked at her in surprise

"What girlfriend?" Stiles asked

Kira looked between the two as she realized she was understood wrongly

"Jewel" she meekly said

"Jewel?" Stiles slightly frowned at Kira then burst out laughing. Scott also snickered a little as kira's cheeks warmed up with embarrassment

"Oh..my...Oh god! I haven't laughed like this in a while" Stiles muttered wiping unshed tears from his eyes. he chuckled one last time before facing Kira "Jewel is not Scott's girlfriend. She's just a friend. lemme in you on a secret. Jewel is way out of Scot's reach and league"

Kira blushed more at Stiles' words

"Stiles.." Scott softly chided

"Yeah, sorry" Stiles cleared his throat "Okay. Now, I'll text you if anyone comes out. But, Scott, if you get caught, I can't help you. My dad's under investigation for an impeachment because of your dad, so, if anything happens I will run and leave you both for dead." He explained back in his serious mode

"Got it. Thanks. Seriously, dude." Scott nodded at his friend with a smile

"I'd ask my dad, but you know..." Stiles began

"No, I know. I get it."

"All right, just, uh, hurry up." Stiles said. Soon the two disappeared behind the dumpsters into the door

* * *

Stiles, whose eyes were literally glued in front of him, jumped when he heard the passenger door of his jeep open and Jewel got in

"How's the heist coming?" Jewel asked, as she adjusted the rear view mirror and looking at it, fixed her already gorgeous hair. she was wearing a loose off shoulder light green top, a pair of denim shorts and some ankle length faux leather boots. Her lips were adorned with hot red lipstick and she had actually done a little make up that day

"Going somewhere?" Stiles asked

"There's a party" she said and settled back looking at Stiles "I thought for a change, you'd like going there"

Stiles was going to answer, but before he could, they both saw a black car pull in the alley and Agent McCall step out of it

"Tell me they are done" jewel asked, almost on her way out

"Nope. Still inside" Stiles answered, jumping out.

"Wait, lemme handle it" Jewel said "You can intervene later" and she apparated

* * *

she entered the Sheriff station and made her way to Parrish, who was still working that night. she had a few seconds to pull a glamour charm over her so she wouldn't look like she was going to a rave or something.

"hi" she smiled. Parrish looked up from his work and noticed her and gave her a smile

"Hi. What are you doing here ?"

"Oh I came to see the Sheriff. But..." she slightly positioned herself as if checking his empty office "He's not here. and I've seen you the couple of times i've visited but I never had the courtesy to introduce myself. My bad" she chuckled and extended her hand "Jewel Argent"

"Deputy Jordan Parrish. Actually it's alright. You were here for Sheriff"

Jewel opened her mouth to answer but some one else spoke up

"Jewel? What are you doing here?"

she turned around and spotted Agent McCall looking at her in question

"I came to see the Sheriff."

"He's not here"

"Yeah. I can see"

"What are you still doing here?"

Was this guy serious?

"i was talking to Deputy Parrish. I wasn't aware that talking to a deputy was against the law or questionable, Agent"

"It is not. Though, I'd advise you head back. You had a pretty nasty head injury" he said and turned around to leave

"Melissa is god send." she smirked lightly when he froze and turned to look at her "She fixed my head real quick. I'm good, thanks for asking"

Agent McCall just around to enter his office and Jewel bit back her tongue. she had to stop him. And thankfully Stiles interrupted him

"Wow! Thank God you are here. Oh, boy! Thank the lord." Stiles raced to Agent and stopping between him and the door, panted hard and chuckled nervously

"What do you want, Stiles?" Agent McCall asked

"Oh, jeez!" Stiles drew a sharp intake "I was just... I was thinking on the case. I was thinking I should clue you in on my thinking. Here's my thinking. I was thinking this... I was thinking that Barrow, right... I was thinking that Barrow received the information about who to kill at the school, right, you know that? So I was thinking maybe the person who gave him that information, check this out, might actually be someone at the school. And that's, uh, my thinking." he stammered

Jewel almost slapped her forehead. His thinking?

"Is he alright?" she heard Parrish whisper to her as he leaned closer to her shoulder. jewel nervously gulped at the closeness. She might be alot of things but she was still a girl. Damn those hormones.

"ADHD" she muttered the answer, to which Parrish pulled back

"You're right." Agent McCall said after a while

"I am?" Stiles asked, making Jewel roll her eyes

"Yep. We, uh... We started looking for links between Barrow, faculty and students last night."

"So you already, then, know that stuff?"

"Hmm." Agent McCall nodded

"You already thought of that."

"Your dad did."

"Oh."

"His one useful suggestion."

Jewel frowned at that comment. For some reason Agent McCall quite reminded her of Dray's father, Lucius. Really what was with these two and degrading other colleagues at work?

Agent McCall went ahead and swiped the card to open the door but Stiles stopped him, facing him hard on with a glare, which made Jewel frown. Stiles was doing more than just an intervention.

"You know, this attitude that you have toward my dad? You can dress it up to all the professional disapproval that you want. But I know the real reason why you don't like him."

"Is that so?" Agent McCall chuckled softly

"Yeah. Because he knows something that you don't want him to know. And guess what." stiles's voice lowered and stepped closer "I know it, too."

Agent McCall took a few steps back and nervously looked at him "Go home, Stiles. There's a... There's a curfew."

The two stared at each other

"Stiles" Jewel softly called. she had noticed Kira and Scott leaving the room and it was safe to withdraw. Stiles looked at her "We should go"

Stiles spared one last glare at his best friend's dad and walked away to the outside. jewel turned around and smiled at Parrish

"Guess we have to find another time to talk, huh?" she chuckled

Parrish just smiled with a nod

"good night" jewel smiled and walked out, following Stiles. The two made their way to his jeep and jewel dropped her glamour

"you alright?" she asked, standing next to Stiles

"I'm good" Stiles answered, looking at her with a nod, as the door opened and Kira and Scott came out

"We did it. All the pics deleted."

"That was awesome! I mean, terrifying. Completely terrifying... But kind of awesome. I've never done anything like that before. Have you?" She looked between the three, adrenaline still pumping through her

"Yeah, once or twice." Stiles admitted after a while

"A couple of times" Jewel added with a nod

"Hmm." Scott nodded and looked at Jewel "Date night?"

"no" she chuckled "There's a black light party. I was hoping you guys would come" she looked at Scott an kira "Stiles already is" she linked her one arm around his

"Kira?" Scott asked

"I won't mind" Kira meekly admitted

* * *

When the four arrived at Derek's loft, it looked like a totally different place. Music was blaring. UV light tubes were attached to places. and people were crazy. drinking, dancing and jewel could have sworn she saw a couple in a very compromising position somewhere. if Derek ever found out, he'd be super-pissed.

Jewel lead the four into the party, when Stiles spoke up, making her to look at him over her shoulder

"It just showed up there on my key ring this morning. I asked my dad if he put it there but he said he didn't know anything about it." Stiles explained to Scott over the music

"It's just a key, right?" Scott asked

"Yeah, but it's not mine." Stiles said "And I don't know how it got there or what it's for."

"You want to leave so we can figure it out?" Scott asked

"Okay, listen" Jewel stopped in front of them, hands on her hips "One night. One night is all I'm asking for you both to loosen up and not think about what's going on out there. Can you do that?"

Suddenly a girl came and kissed Stiles on the cheek, leaving a glowing mark

"Happy Halloween!" the girl smiled and disappeared into the crowd. Stiles looked back and noticed similar smirks on all the three's faces

"It can wait. It can wait." he said and vanished after the girl.

"Sweet" Jewel chuckled "Scott?"

"I'm good" he smiled

"Good. have fun!" she chuckled and then turned around, heading for the bar

"Hey sis" she chuckled, standing next to Allison, who was also at the bar

"Hey" Allison said, almost startled "So, how did it go?"

"The boat sailed" Jewel chuckled, leaning at the bar, grinning at her adoptive sister

"Oh" Allison said, making her frown

"You okay there?" Jewel asked

"I...I'm..." Allison groaned

"sexually frustrated?" Jewel supplied, accepting a glass of drink from the bartender. Allison glared at her sister but it wasn't very intentional, and Jewel knew it "Lis, you gotta move. find a boy, lay your charms and get in a freakin' relation. It's awkward seeing you and Lyd all single"

"I thought you were all for killing the boy i get in a relationship with?" Allison chuckled, referring to her hatred when she first started dating Scott

"Ah that's old news" Jewel said, finishing her drink "Find a boy." she chuckled and left, but came back "Better yet. I've heard of this boy with bright yellow eyes and curly brown hair. would be real good for you"

Allison blushed completely at her sister's suggestion. She was glad it was a black light party and her blush couldn't be noticed. Jewel giggled and looked forward and froze

"Oh crap"

Allison followed her gaze and noticed a very pissed off looking Derek at the entrance. Derek was not supposed to know!

"I'll handle angry-wolf" jewel said and disappeared in the crowd while Allison noticed Scott, with the new girl Kira.

* * *

Derek was pissed. he was barely gone for a while and this was he come back to. He made his to the DJ spot, ready to tear it completely to the scratch when someone suddenly pulled him into one of the hallways.

he was so taken by surprise that he unsheathed his claws and fangs just on instinct. but stopped seeing the guilty.

"Jewel?"

Jewel giggled "Hey handsome" she reached and wrapped her arms around his neck, slightly tilting herself up.

"You knew about this?"

"Quite" she chuckled "come on it's just a party. Let the kids have some fun"

Derek raised a brow at her "How drunk are you?"

Jewel slightly frowned and pulled out her one arm and pointed her finer harshly on his chest "I'll have you know, Mr. Hale, that I only had one glass. And I'm not nearly as drunk as before"

"You mean your prom?"Derek asked

"Exactly" jewel chuckled again "Besides, you need to make up for the three months you missed"

Before Derek could answer, Jewel wrapped her hand back around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Derek wasted no time in reciprocating it. After all he had missed her for three months. that was the longest duration they had lived apart from each other. Derek would never admit it, but the separation anxiety was taking a toll on him lately.

leaving her lips, Derek slowly started trailing kisses alone her jaw line and her exposed neck and shoulder, thanks to her top. His hands touching her bare skin on the back and holding tightly by her waist. Jewel moaned under his touch and after a while, pulled his face back to hers and pressed her lips to his

* * *

Lydia looked around the party. She was not really interested in it, due to a certain ex-alpha. She really wanted to get out of there, but stayed for the sake of others. She again looked around and spotted her friends.

Allison was first. she was with Isaac and the two were pretty close. Hand's together and foreheads touching

"Oh! Finally." Lydia rolled her eyes.

Turning around, she spotted Stiles dancing weirdly with a girl

"Awkwardly."

She then further noticed Aidan dancing between two girls

"Predictably." she rolled her eyes

Then she saw Jewel and Derek, partly hidden behind one of the walls, in the heated moment of passion and making out. A small smile came to Lydia's lips. She had known how much Jewel was missing Derek

"Thank fully"

Suddenly she head some snarling and was nowhere near the one like the wolves. Lydia's breathing labored as she noticed some apparation. She started stumbling back

"Scott... Scott!"

But in vain. the snarling kept on going, following her wherever she went.

Lydia finally managed to enter the balcony and close the door behind her, panting hard. She walked a few steps and leaned over the railing when the snarling came again. She finally noticed something crawling out of the shadows on the floor. She turned around, ready to scream, but whatever it was, it muted her with just a hand gesture. it gazed into her eyes with a eerie green glow and then everything blacked out

* * *

Jewel slightly hissed when Derek's hand grazed her skin on the back. In the beat of making out, she had discarded her top and was now only supporting a bralette. Taking the initiate, Derek again started kissing her neck and shoulder blade while Jewel's hand threaded through his hair and other at his neck.

Then suddenly Derek hissed in pain under her touch and slightly pulled

"you okay?" Jewel demanded without missing a beat

"It's just..." Derek whispered and slightly touched the area where Jewel's hand previously was. Jewel turned his head and looked at the spot behind his ear, removing his own fingers. there was a symbol in black that looked like an inverted 5, which made Jewel's eyes widen

"what is it?" Derek asked turning back to look at his girlfriend

"We need to find others" Jewel said, swallowing and walked away, Derek hot in pursuit.

A sudden howling pierced the loud music of the party and the couple exchanged a look

"It's one of the twins" Derek said

"I'll get Scott" Jewel said and vanished among the crowd, while Derek made his way to the DJ.

* * *

Jewel rushed around the hallways, quickly casting a tracking spell and found Scott on the terrace. Before she could enter the staircase, she froze seeing Lydia on the floor near the heating vent with Danny and Aidan

"What happened to her?" she rushed to her best friend's side

"We don't know. We found her like this in the balcony" Danny answered. Jewel turned and looked at Aidan, who looked back at her in worry.

"Get her out of here" she told him. Aidan nodded and picked Lydia in his arms, while jewel rushed to the terrace. She crashed into the door literally and saw Scott and Kira. Scott looked worried.

"Ethan?" he asked

Jewel nodded. She spared one glance at Kira, contemplating her options, but then

"Screw it" she muttered "It got Lydia and Derek too. And most probably Ethan."

"We need to get others out of here" Scott said, rushing to her, Kira on tow

"Derek's at it" she answered, sparing a glance at Kira and closing the door after them and followed the duo back into the loft

* * *

Derek made his way to the DJ, but a bouncer stopped him quite rudely

"Bro, sorry, The Bloody Beetroot doesn't take requests." and the guy pushed him back. Derek rolled his eyes and again stepped forward but the bouncer stopped him again "Bro, seriously. I said the DJ doesn't take..."

Derek wrapped his one hand around the bouncer's throat before he could finish "He'll take mine." and he tossed him away. making his way, he flipped the table over the platform, which landed on the floor with a huge crash. the music stopped and everyone looked at the source

"Get out!" Derek hollered so loud that everyone left at once.

"Get her out of here." Aidan handed Lydia to Danny

"Find Scott." Lydia said before Danny got her out.

Scott, Kira and Jewel entered there to see three humanoid things, completely clad in black, turning around and looking at Aidan. jewel looked around and noticed Isaac and Allison coming out of another hallway, supporting Ethan

"Guys, they're all looking at me." Aidan called. the things took a couple of steps towards the active twin "Why are they all looking at me? Guys?"

They all snarled and at once the fight broke. Derek and Scott unsheathed their claws and attacked the things, but they seemed well trained. Derek even managed to snap the neck of one of them but it just mended back.

Isaac tired attacking one of them, but the thing just pulled a sword and did an impressive maneuver. Isaac snarled in return and the thing went to strike but got intercepted by another sword just in time. Jewel pushed the thing back and twisted the Sword of Gryffindor in her hand, ready to strike in self defense. She snarled, her eyes bright green. a sword fight started between the two, which ended with a second of it's kind coming and attacking jewel, She was thrown across the floor and rolled across the floor before coming to stop just in front of Kira and sword elsewhere. Kira crouched to her

"you okay?" she asked

"I've been better" jewel slightly winced and got up, Kira helping her.

"Somebody do something" Allison cried

Jewel looked around and spotted two of those things holding Aidan while the third looked him in the eyes with a eerie green glow before swiping it's finger behind his ear. Aidan fell on the floor like a sack of flour, twitching and shivering. the things then turned to face Scott, who quickly got up, snarling and growling, eyes red and claws unsheathed. he checked behind him one last time, and saw Jewel and Kira before looking ahead.

a ray of sun pierced the room's darkness as everyone looked at it. and suddenly the things disappeared in fumes

"What the hell were those things?" Scott demanded, no one in particular, but no one could answer

"Your dad's 24 hours are up." Isasc told Allison who bit her lip.

Suddenly jewel gasped, drawing everyone's attention. Her eyes were glowing the brightest green, even with daylight and she had a panic stricken look on her face

"Jewel?" Allison softly asked, making her way to her sister

"It's dad"

* * *

 _Aish_


	6. Silverfinger

_Early morning,_

Chris hissed when Jewel pressed some cotton stained with some disinfectant on one of his wounds on the cheek, while Allison treated his left arm, which had a huge gash on it.

"Ouch" Chris slightly winced when jewel pressed harder and stronger antiseptic, and gave her a glare

"Serves you right for getting beaten up" Jewel muttered, cleaning his other wounds. Allison chuckled and Chris rolled his eyes.

Scott cleared his throat

"His eyes were glowing."

"There was something almost ritualistic about it. Like it was looking right into his soul." Chris said

"That's the same thing it did to me." Isaac added

"That's what it did to everyone." Allison said

"Not everyone." Scott said, causing the three Argents to look at him "They only came after the werewolves."

"And Lydia." Jewel said

"Anyone with a connection to the supernatural." Chris added

"Then who was the guy they went after in Japan?" Isaac asked

"A kumicho. A yakuza boss." Chris answered

"Japanese mafia" Jewel added at the confused look of two werewolves

"It was my first gun deal. I was only 18 and it was supposed to be a simple exchange. Except Gerard left out the minor detail of the buyers being yakuza. He wanted to see if I could adapt in the moment. Testing my ability to improvise." Chris continued as if he wasn't interrupted

"Or your ability to survive." Allison snorted

"The moment the sun went down it was like they just materialized out of the shadows. They had swords, not curved like katanas but straight, black steel. Like ninjatos."

"What did they want?" Scott asked

"To get to the kumicho. They cut down every living thing in their way."

"Did they mark him like they did us?" Isaac asked

"Not exactly." Chris answered

"What was he?" Jewel asked

"I don't know. But there might be someone who does. There were a few others who survived that night. One of them was a man named Katashi. They called him Silverfinger because of an unusual prosthetic. And it looked like he was getting ready to take them all on himself. I've known for a while Katashi was in the country. I spent yesterday tracking him down."

"Didn't look like he wanted to be found." Isaac pointed out

"Not particularly, no." Chris slightly shook his head

"You think he knows what they are? Or what they want?" Scott asked, standing up

"Maybe." Chris stood up too as Jewel and Allison cleared away

"What if he doesn't want to talk?" Allison asked

"What if he doesn't even remember you?" Isaac added

"He'll remember this." Chris turned around a box, opened it and took off the cloth off something. it was a broken mask. Jewel frowned slightly and picked a piece, running a hand on the inner side.

"I know I didn't kill it. I'm not sure you can. But I slowed it down long enough for us to get out of there." Chris said, bringing jewel back to the real world

"What was behind the mask?" Jewel asked, still looking at the mask

"Darkness. Absolute darkness." Chris answered

* * *

A few hours later, Jewel got out of her bathroom, dressed in just a towel. She opened her wardrobe and started dressing herself up. She had just pulled her shirt, when she closed the wardrobe and turned around and yelped, hand on her chest. There on her bed, sat her boyfriend, grinning at her.

"You seem edgy" Derek chuckled

"Yeah? scaring a girl in her own bedroom is plain creepy" Jewel frowned at him, then made her way to the dresser, letting her red hair fall out of the bun.

"How long were you in the room?" she asked, combing her hair

"I didn't see you getting dressed up, if that's what you are asking" Derek slightly rolled his eyes

"It doesn't matter even if you did." Jewel said "It's not like you haven't seen me in all my glory"

"True" Derek chuckled and came to stand behind her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Jewel smiled, turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close

"Now why are you really here?"

"When the sun came up, those things were looking right at you"

Jewel raised a perfect brow "Are you here to bodyguard me?"

"Maybe" Derek said, making her chuckle

"FYI, I can perfectly look after myself. I'm a war veteran, Derek. A couple of spandex wearing shadow figures do not scare me" she chuckled

"They might not scare you, but they scare me" Derek said and rolled his eyes as she snickered "I'm not joking. They do. And worried for you"

"I'll be just fine." she chuckled and turned around, freeing herself from his grasp, resumed combing her hair into a ponytail.

"Just..." Derek breathed "Just be safe"

Jewel turned and grinned, kissing him on the lips "I'll be just fine. Scott, Stiles and others are gonna be with me" and she turned back to look in the mirror, as she applied her regular casual makeup

Derek's smile faltered a little and he stared in her eyes "You are not hiding anything, are you?"

"what makes you say that?", Jewel looked at her boyfriend's reflection

"You seemed quite surprised seeing that mark" he said in a low tone, touching the mark behind his ear for a quick second "It was like you've seen it before"

"I thought i did" she answered "You know, the ancient runes and all. But i was wrong, of course. I haven't seen it. I checked" she smiled

Derek nodded, exhaling "See you later" he kissed her on the cheek and then walked to the window

"you can use the door, you know" Jewel smirked

"Windows are better" Derek chuckled and left.

Jewel slightly shook her head and went on to keep the brush can in the drawer when she stopped. there was a single key inside her drawer. Frowning, she picked it up and checked it. It wasn't there before, she was sure of it. She would never keep a single key like that.

Jewel picked the key and checked it. She brought it closer to face and took a sniff and then scrunched her nose. It smelled very badly of chemicals.

"JEWEL!" Chris called, startling her. She heard a snapping noise and saw that she had actually bent the key in half when Chris startled her.

"coming!" she called back, throwing the key in the dustbin and picking her jacket, left her room

* * *

As soon as Scott entered the school, Stiles swept him away

"So then she starts talking about phosphors and the key having chemicals on it, right?" Stiles explained as they entered the chemistry room "And so that made me think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in.." Stiles looked forward and stopped, staring at the clean blackboard

"It's gone." he muttered then turned around and faced Scott"Okay, it doesn't matter though. It doesn't matter. I've still got the key." He walked to the chemistry closet and inserted the key, trying to open it, but it wouldn't open "What the hell?" he muttered, trying to open the closet again but in vain. He pulled out the key bunch and checked the keys "I had it I had it here. I had it here this morning, I swear to God," He looked at Scott"I had it this morning."

"The key you were talking about last night?" Scott asked

"Yeah, I showed it to you, right? Didn't I show it to you?" Stiles demanded, walking to them

"No, you just told me about it. I never actually saw it." Scott slightly frowned

"I was here a couple of hours ago. And the message left to Barrow spelling Kira's name was right there on the board in my handwriting and I had the key to the chemistry closet." He walked to the blackboard, the Scott following him slowly. He then quickly turned around "And I know Jewel's locker code"

"So you unlocked the chemistry closet so Barrow could hide in it from the cops and then you wrote him a message to kill Kira?" Scott asked, surprised "And you stole potion from Jewel's locker to give to Barrow so we cannot find him? Stiles, you do realize that h-"

"I know how it sounds. But look at this." Stiles took out a piece of folded paper and unfolded it, showing it to Scott"This is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him, okay? About the shrapnel bomb that he used. See this? See what he did? He put nuts, bolts and screws. And then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present. What does that sound like to you?"

Realization dawned upon Scott

"Coach." Scott slowly said

"The joke we played on Coach." Stiles added "That was my idea. You remember? That was my idea. That's no coincidence. It can't be." Stiles wiped a hand over his face, as he looked back at the blackboard for a split second

"I don't want to sound like I'm trying to tell you that you're wrong. But I don't think you're trying to kill people either." Scott said. He almost jumped at the noise made when Stiles angrily crumbled the paper inside his fist. His heartbeat was way frantic and Scott could actually hear his blood rushing through his veins. That wasn't normal. Not at all.

"It was here. It was all here." Stiles muttered, his voice slightly broken

"Dude, are you feeling okay? You're looking really tired."Scott carefully approached his best friend

"Yeah, I'm fine. I... just haven't been sleeping really"

"Why don't you go home? Take a sick day or something."

* * *

"Did you tell him?" Aidan asked, as he walked with Scott and his twin, referring to the conversation he true alpha was supposed to have with Stiles

"No. He's got enough on his mind right now." Scott answered

"If they're coming for you in a few hours then so do you." Ethan said

"What if it's not me?" Scott stopped, facing them "Okay? What if I'm not the one they want?"

"Who else is there?" Aidan asked, as Scott turned around. Scott's eyes widened when he saw Kira moving across the corridor and he quickly turned back to the twins

"Kira and Jewel"

* * *

 _Argent house, Chris' Study_

"The real problem is Katashi doesn't see visitors. Ever. He's a paranoid recluse who rarely steps outside the gates of his estate." Chris said to the three

"Well that can be handled" Jewel said as the three looked at her, twirling her wand between her fingers "If I get close enough..."

"Let's keep that as plan B. We don't them knowing that one of u natural" Chris looked at his red head daughter

"Not to mention that you do not wanna give Dolon any chance to track you down again" Allison added, making Jewel slightly frown. Yup, another problem on their list.

"So how are you going to get to him?" Isaac asked

"Oh, he's got a thing for rare, antique weapons. Yesterday, I had some contacts put out the word that I was selling one from my own collection." Chris turned around and pulled a glass box with a classic pistol inside it

"This is a French Flintlock Turnover Pistol from 1645." Jewel said, slightly amazed. This was one of the guns in Chris' possessions that always amazed her. Her obsession with muggle weapons, especially guns, was so intense, that it could easily rival her obsession with Quidditch and racing brooms. And that was one gun, she always dreamt of holding in her hand.

"You both are not going alone." Allison said, finality in her voice

"If she's going I'm going." Isaac said

"To be honest, I don't feel good about bringing either one of you." Chris looked between Isaac and Allison.

"They were looking right at Scott when the sun came up." Isaac said when Allison suddenly perked up and looked at her sister

"What?" Jewel asked

"You were standing right behind Scott, weren't you?"

Jewel slightly frowned, taking in the expression of the both the males, and then nodded

"So you are on their hit list too" Isaac scoffed

"Well, that doesn't necessarily mean they're the ones they're going after." Chris said

"But if they are?" Allison asked, looking at her sister in worry

"If they are, that might only leave us till nightfall to come up with a way to protect him." Chris said

"All right. Let's go see if a paranoid yakuza wants to put another gun in his collection's." Isaac sighed, looking at the three hunters.

* * *

The three Argents and Isaac waited in Chris' car, when his phone vibrated

"What is it?" Allison asked from backseat

"Katashi won't do the buy in person." Chris informed with a sigh

"But he's a paranoid recluse. Shouldn't you be a little less surprised?" Isaac asked

"I was trying to remain optimistic that we wouldn't have to go to my Plan B." Chris said, looking at Jewel, who smiled in return

After a brief description of the plan, Isaac was sent to get ready while Chris explained the plan to Jewel and Allison

"Katashi's office is here." Chris said and before he could continue, Isaac interrupted them

"Guys. This isn't going to work. I look ridiculous." Isaac complained, stepping in view of the three, looking quite haphazard. His shirt was untucked and his tie loose

"I mean I look like I just stepped out of the last period of a Catholic prep school. And there is no way that I'm going be able to remember all this. I mean, what does this even mean? "Revolving over and under barrels?"" Isaac asked "I thought that plan was for Jewel to do the whole thing"

"All you have to do is keep them talking long enough to allow us to get inside and find Katashi." Chris said

"Katashi's near. But he's a wolf bodyguard." Jewel said

"H-How do you know?" Isaac asked

Jewel chuckled and tapped her nose. "I cannot handle my invisibility, heartbeat, scent and sneak inside at the same time. i suck at multitasking and i won't be using my cloak. I need a distraction and well..." Jewel looked at Chris "He knows dad"

"You look great." Allison said after a while with a smile

"I am sweating, all the way through my jacket. I didn't even know that I could sweat this much." Isaac complained

"Give me a second." Allison walked around Chris and Jewel, and holding Isac's hand, led him behind the car

Giving them both privacy, Jewel and Chris turned to the blueprint

"So if i use this, this would be straight to Katashi's office" Jewel said while Chris nodded

"You sure you don't want your cloak?" Chris asked

"If it was simple floor like the bank, i would use it, but it a building full of men with guns and wolves alike. i can't afford my precious cloak being shredded. So I gotta go through windows"

"Yeah. And Allison and I would be coming through the other side. We'll be covering all the bases" Chris said earning a nod from Jewel, who wrapped her ponytail into a tight bun and tucked her wand through the bun

"The way you'd be entering, it's be heavily guarded because Katashi would be expecting us from there most likely." Chris said tracing the path Jewel was to follow

"But you'll go through the one he'd least expect you from" Jewel nodded understanding the plant

"You got stuff on you?" Chris asked with concern that almost made Jewel laugh

"Relax. I got my gear. Though I'm hoping I don't have to use it" Jewel chuckled, looking at the blueprint one last time, before her eyes wandered to her sister and Isaac just as they were ending their kiss. Isaac had quite a confident look on his face

"think we are ready" Jewel smiled

* * *

As Isaac entered through the main entrance, Chris and Allison took the back door, while Jewel looked at the wall, she had to scale

"Here goes nothing" she muttered and crouched. in another instant a hawk shot into the sky. It was a Eurasian sparrowhawk with her signature bright green eyes. Jewel flew along the wall, and seeing an open window , flew in. Seeing no one, she landed, turning back, crouching on one foot. Jewel stood up and cleared some stray hair from her face

"Homenum Revelio" she muttered, her eyes flashing green for a quick second. She could sense two men near by. Quietly she walked behind the nearest, hiding behind the pillar before she turned around and tapped him from behind. The man turned around quickly and she didn't waste another moment punching him right on his nose. the man fell down, holding his broken nose, while the other swung at her. She ducked but managed to knee his family jewels. Holding his crotch in pain, he fell on his knees, unable to see Jewel's knee hitting his face, as he too fell on the ground. She crouched down next to both and kept a hand on both their chests

"Petrificus Partialiter" she muttered as both their bodies went rigid.

Jewel got up and looking at the only exit, made her way out of the room. She heard a bunch of heartbeats in the next room and pressed herself against the wall, just outside the doorway. Extra security, means Katashi was nearby.

She dared a peak inside. Six. She could handle. She pulled out her wand from her bun and twirled it once and pointed it at the room's walls

"Muffliato" and then she pointed it at the center of the room "Nebulus"

A thick white fog started forming in the center, which slowly started spreading across the room. She could hear the confused murmurs and guns being loaded. Once the fog was covering the room entirely and no one exited, she entered the room, her eyes bright green, providing her the vision through the fog.

* * *

A while later, Jewel opened the nearest window

"Ventus"

all the fog was rushed out of the room with a gust of wind and the room cleared. She looked back and noticed all six on the floor, groaning in pain and twitching, knocked out. Her lips turned into a small smile as she entered the next room having cast a disillusionment charm over herself, rendering herself invisible to anyone human. She quietly walked into the room and stood behind Katashi as Chris entered

"All I want to do is talk." Chris said, walking towards Katashi, both having gun pointed at each other.

"Taking out my security is not what I would call a good conversation starter." Katashi said

"You don't remember me, do you?" Chris asked "Allison, take the man's gun."

Using a chain, Allison took Katashi's gun, which clattered on the floor, away from his reach

"Now, can we talk?" Chris asked

But before they could do anything

"Guys?"

they all turned to the doorway to see Isaac, under the hold of another werewolf, who had it's claws on Isaac's throat

"I told you it won't work" Isaac complained

"Told you it would" Jewel muttered, appearing behind Katashi, pointing a gun straight at his head. Katashi stiffened at this feeling resulting in the werewolf holding Isaac to snarl

"Oh shut up" Jewel frowned at the wolf then turned to Katashi

"We don't want any fight. We are here just to talk. Let him go" she said, making each word clear. Katashi looked at his wolf bodyguard and nodded, who quickly released Isaac. Isaac wasted no time to get near the Argents

"Good" Jewel muttered and then looked at Chris "Dad?"

Chris nodded and took out the familiar mask wrapped in the piece of cloth.

"Starting to remember?" Chris asked as Katashi viewed the broken mask, picking a piece. Jewel was now standing with her family, but still had her gun outi "It was 24 years ago. You know what they are, don't you?"

"They're called oni. They are demons. And they are unstoppable." Katashi looked at them dead in eye. For the first time in nearly a decade, Jewel gulped.

"Jewel?" Allison whispered at her sister, who just shook her head a little

"I've met demons before" Jewel said "They can stopped. usually exorcism or a specific blade works on them. Even guns with special bullets do"

Katashi chuckled, as if she had just talked something incredibly childish. Had she?

"I don't think guns work on them." Allison softly said

"Then what does?" Chris asked

"Nothing." Katashi said "they aren't like the demons you've met before" He looked at Jewel before facing others "they are different. At least no man-made weapon can destroy them. The oni are a force of nature. You don't fight a tsunami. You endure it. And you hope that you're not destroyed in its path."

"Then how do we endure it?" Allison asked

"One of you already has." Katashi walked to Isaac and pulled his ear, revealing the inverted '5' "This is Japanese kanji for "self". This means he is still himself. The oni are looking for one who is no longer themselves."

"What do you mean no longer themselves?" Chris asked

"He means someone is possessed." Jewel spoke, eyes at katashi who gave her a small nod

"By a dark spirit." Katashi added

"what kind of spirit?" Jewel asked

"a Kitsune" Katashi answered

"Aren't Kitsune supposed to be just tricksters and good?" Allison asked with a small scowl. She had read about Kitsunes on one of Jewel's Care of Magical Creatures Books and she remembered them not as harmful or violent

"There are 13 kinds of kitsune. Celestial, wild, ocean, thunder. But there is one, a dark kitsune." katashi stopped pacing and faced them "They call it void. Or nogitsune."

"A kumicho." Chris said

"That's right. He was possessed by a nogitsune. It's what helped him rise through the ranks of our yakuza family. Nogitsune draws its power from pain and tragedy, strife and chaos." katashi explained

"don't they all" Jewel snorted to herself. When she looked back forward, she found Katashi looking at her in amusement. She slightly frowned.

"Do you know why I'm missing this finger?" He suddenly asked, changing the topic, showing his silver prosthetic finger

"Penance." Chris answered

"There's a ritual called yubitsume. Removing the joints of the little finger weakens your grip on a sword. When a katana is gripped properly, the little finger is the strongest."

"Why did they take your finger?" Isaac asked

"They didn't take it. A yakuza performs the ritual himself and offers it to his superior. It was penance for a mistake. And it wasn't my only one" Katashi turned and stood near the window, looking outside "I don't know what it was about the way I moved or stood that suggested to them that I was going to take them on. Because actually I was Preparing to run for my life."

He turned and walked back to them, looking at Chris "That shot you fired saved me from looking like a coward before the survivors. For that humiliation, I wouldn't have to have given up my finger. I would've had to give up my head." Katashi backed a little and wrapped the broken mask back in the cloth and slid it towards the Argents "I wish I could give you the answer you need, Mr. Argent. I owe you more than my life. I owe you my honor."

Katashi slightly bowed his head then continued "I will tell you one thing, however. If there is a nogitsune among you, let the oni destroy it." His eyes traveled to Allison as Jewel gripped her sister's shoulder. Katashi looked back at her for a solid second before looking at Chris "Even if it is your own daughter."

Chris looked at them both as Jewel's grip on Allison's shoulder tightened more.

the uncomfortable silence was broken by Jewel's phone ringing. She just shared a look with everyone before excusing herself and answering it

" _Jewel, please tell me that you have something._ " Scott asked

"Okay listen. They're Japanese demons. They're called the oni. They're looking for someone possessed by a demon. A dark spirit"

" _A nogitsune._ "

"How'd you know that? Scott?"

" _Just tell me what else._ "

"They won't hurt you. They know you're supernatural but once they do this check, once they realize that you're not possessed by this dark spirit, then they won't hurt you. All they're looking for is the nogitsune."

And Scott hung up

Jewel pocketed her phone back and returned to others

"That's it, I guess" she awkwardly shrugged. Chris stood up and started to leave, followed by others

"You are one of them, aren't you?" Katashi asked, making all of them stop and look at him

"Yes. Yes, I'm" Jewel answered after a while

"Have you endured them yet?" Katashi raised his brow

Jewel took a deep breath and nodded. Chris and Allison noticed her hesitance but didn't say anything.

Katashi gave her a last firm nod, before they all left. Jewel could feel Chris and Allison's eyes on her and she knew what was to come. She had to tell them why she lied.

* * *

 _Beacon Hill's Hospital_

Stiles woke up, quite hazily, and walked out, looking around the empty hallway of the hospital

"Melissa?" He called but no response. he walked out, looking for someone through the hallways before he entered another room. He stopped hearing something behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened seeing some demonic ninjas. He turned around tried to run but one stood there, blocking his way. He tried running, but ultimately found himself trapped.

The one in front of them extended it's arm towards Stiles' face, his eyes starting to get an eerie yellow glow, but Stiles suddenly caught on his arm. He looked at the Ninja quite darkly before he punched the ninja's chest, his hand inside the ninja and then he yanked his arm out. After a second, the ninja dissolved into the shadows. Stiles looked down at his fist and opened it, revealing a dying firefly and a smirked stretched on his lips


	7. Riddled

It was around midnight. Hedwig, perched on a tree looked around before realizing a familiar window was open. She took off from the branch and headed for the window and entering the room, saw her witch standing at the window, looking outside, towards the preserve. As usual, the white owl swooped in and settled on her owner's extended arm. She slightly hopped and looked up at her witch. The witch's head turned towards her familiar and lips turned into a smirk. An expression Hedwig didn't recognize. An expression Hedwig had never seen on her owner even after being with her nearly 14 years. The witch's eyes glowed an eerie unfamiliar green as kept her eyes locked on Hedwig. Hedwig actually stepped back a little before she looked in her owner's eyes one last time. There was something she didn't recognize. Something that scared her. And Hedwig took off into the night sky once again, afraid to return home for the first time

* * *

Jewel slightly groaned when she felt her phone ringing. Slightly wincing, she opened her eyes and looked around and got up only to feel a terrible neck pain. She had fallen asleep on the chair near the window.

"Really?" she muttered and tried to sit up when the novel from her lap fell on the floor. Ignoring it, she took her phone and answered the call

" _Stiles is in trouble_ "

All the sleep vanished from her eyes as they widened to their maximum stretch

"what?"

" _Stiles_." Scott repeated, breathing hard " _He just called me and said something about being trapped. I'm with Isaac_ "

"Merlin!" she breathed, running a hand through her hair "I'll be there in 5"

She got up, stuffed her phone in her pajama short's pocket, grabbed a jacket and sneakers and apparated

* * *

She appeared outside Stiles's house just as Scott and Isaac pulled.

"Stiles called you?" she asked

"Yeah. Said he's somewhere and his leg's bleeding. He's not able to move"

Jewel took a sharp breath and the three headed for his room

"did he tell where he is?"

"some kind of industrial basement" Scott answered

"he thinks he has company" Isaac added

"that doesn't make it any better" Jewel frowned

"Sheriff's on night duty?" she asked as they entered the empty house

"Yup" Scot nodded

The three made their way to Stiles' room and Scott opened it to find Lydia and Aidan already there. But that was not what caught Jewel's attention. As she entered the room, she saw a pair of scissors stabbed into Stiles' bed and red strings emerging from it ending all over his boards. She walked over to the boards the threads ended it and looked around

"How did you know? Did he call you too?" Scott asked

"I heard it." Lydia offhandedly remarked

"Don't ask. It gets more confusing when you ask." Aidan added

"Not as confusing as this." Lydia said

"He uses red for unsolved cases." Jewel said, tracing a photo Stiles had pinned on his board

"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case?" Aidan asked

"Or is an unsolved case." Isaac said

"Hold on." Lydia straightened and looked at the two wolves "Is he still out there? You don't know where he is?"

"He said he was in an industrial basement somewhere. We came here to get a better scent." Scott said

"What else did he say?" Lydia asked

"Something's wrong with his leg. It's bleeding. And he's freezing." Scott answered

"Tonight's the coldest night of the year. It's going to drop into the 20s." Aidan said

"apparently not for everyone"

Jewel felt weird and turned around to see every person's eyes on her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms

"I wasn't given enough time to put something on, thank you very much. Second, I'm a witch. I have spells that keep me warm even in this cold weather" Jewel snorted and turned to Scott "Are we calling the Sheriff or what?"

"You didn't call his dad yet?" Lydia asked

At the silence from the alpha, Lydia continued

"Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad?"

"He made me promise not to. We can find him by scent. If he was sleepwalking he couldn't have gotten far, right?" Scott said

" You didn't notice his Jeep is gone, did you?" Aidan asked

"You promised you wouldn't call his dad. I didn't." Lydia took out her phone and was aout to dial when jewel stopped her

"What?" Lydia asked

"Something is weird about his whole thing" she said

"Yeah. Your best friend is missing at the middle of the coldest night" Aidan scoffed

"Not like that, smartarse" Jewel frowned "Stiles loves research. He won't just impale his bed with scissors and do this whole thing here. And he wouldn't have called Scott twice asking him to find him. If it was Stiles, he would have said something more than just that he's hurt or he's freezing. He might be only a human, but he's way tougher than he looks"

"You mean…" Isaac started "You think it is Stiles?"

"What is Stiles?" Aidan asked but got ignored by everyone

"He's the only one in the pack who didn't get checked. And the sacrifice? It opened the door to his mind. He was vulnerable"

Scott stared at her "What do you suggest?"

"We find him. And we find him fast" she said, pulling out her wand from her holster "Call Derek, Dad and Lisa. Anyone we know of but the cops. Stiles could be serious trouble"

"Great idea." Isaac muttered pulling out his phone just as Scott did

" You guys remember she gets these feelings when someone's about to die, right?" Aidan asked

" You don't have to call his dad. It's five minutes to the station." Scott said, about to leave

" We'll catch up." Lydia said, turning back to the scissors

"What? Why?" Aidan asked

" There's something here." Lydia asked, leaning towards the strings

" Yeah. Evidence of total insanity." Isaac scoffed

"We can figure out what's wrong with him after we find a way to keep him from freezing to death." Lydia said "Go. We'll be right behind you"

"I'll get the Sheriff and meet you there" Jewel nodded at her alpha, who left with Isaac

"You feel something don't you?" Lydia turned to jewel

"whatever I feel is not something I should be feeling" Jewel muttered and headed for his closet and pulled out one of his shirts.

"Call me if you find anything" she said and left

* * *

The Sheriff's eyes teared as Scott and Isaac explained the situation to him. He took a deep wavering breath, calming himself before he turned to address the three

"If his Jeep is gone, that's where we start." then he turned to Parrish "Parrish, let's get an APB out on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep." he looked up at another officer "Cordova, I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level of any building that he could've gotten into while sleepwalking." he then addressed the whole department "It's the coldest night of the year so far. So If he's out their barefoot in just a T-shirt, he could already be hypothermic. Let's move fast. Let's think fast." and then he again turned to the three

"The three of you, come with me." and he led them into his office and closed the door behind them

" Okay. Is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell anyone out there?" Sheriff asked

"Lydia knew he was missing." Scott said

"Can she help find him?" Sheriff asked

"Well, she's working on it." Isaac shrugged

"Anything else?"

"I called Derek and Lisa for help." Jewel said

"Can you find him by scent?" Sheriff asked. Before any of them could answer, someone knocked on the other side of the door. Sheriff opened it and Parrish entered

"We got it, sir. We found the Jeep."

Sheriff didn't waste another moment to turn around and look for his son, Scott and isaac hot on his trail

"You go ahead" Jewel spoke as the three men looked at her

"Jewel?" Sheriff asked

"I'm gonna run a few spells. Call me when you find Stiles"

Sheriff and Scott nodded before the three left, leaving Jewel alone in the Sheriff's cabin. She took a deep breath and settled on the couch. She looked at the Star Wars t-shirt in hand

"Where are you, Stiles?" she muttered softly. She then shook her head, clearing her thoughts before she neatly spread the shirt on the couch next to her and pulled out her Holly wand. She quickly checked the door and then got up and locked it before returning to her original spot and took a deep breath, closing her eyes

"Avensegium" she muttered, followed by a wand movement.

the shirt slightly fluttered before it settled down, inanimated. Jewel opened her eyes with a big frown

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" she spoke to no one in particular. Her magic was being blocked. So technically wherever he was, it was quite heavily warded so much so that her Holly wand magic wasn't able to penetrate it

"No problem" she muttered before she put the Holly wand back and pulled out the Elder wand and gave it twirl between her fingers before pointing it over the shirt

"Avensegium" she repeated. the tip of her wand glowed soft yellow followed by eyes glowing bright green and slight fluttering of the shirt. It lasted for a solid 15 seconds before everything went back to normal.

"Found him" she whispered and realized something "Shit!"

she quickly pulled out her phone just as it went off.

" _I know where he is_ " Lydia spoke

"Eichen House. I know" Jewel thickly swallowed

* * *

Jewel apparated close to the Eichen House and then walked to the huge metal gates, wrapping the jacket tighter around her. She could technically feel the wards rolling off of the place. This building was quite heavily warded. No wonder her Holly wand couldn't penetrate them. Who so ever had this job or warding this place, had done a bloody brilliant job.

And that was why it was perfect. A satisfied grin made it's place on her lips.

"It wasn't easy for us to find this place, but we can really surprise ourselves" she muttered with a chuckle

This was a very important part of their plan. and they were going to succeed.

She almost jumped when someone kept a hand on her shoulder. Jewel turned around and spotted Lydia and a confused Aidan

"What happened?" Lydia asked "You zoned out"

jewel looked back at the building "It's just...this place is weird. heavily warded"

"By magic?" Aidan asked, making her nod in answer

Before they could continue, Sheriff's cruiser pulled there and he walked to them

"Girls, I don't want to say "Are you sure about this" but-"

"No, he's here." Lydia said "I swear to God he's here." she said seeing Sheriff's disbelieving expression

Sheriff looked at Jewel, who gave him a nod.

* * *

At once, they all entered the Eichen house and Sheriff made his way to the reception

"I need access to all basement rooms in this facility."

Once they got access, Lydia led the four down an unfamiliar corridor

"It's here. It's right here." Lydia paused for a minute before continuing. Sheriff broke down the basement door and the five rushed in and started looking around

"Stiles?" Lydia called

the whole place was empty and deserted. No sign of human presence whatsoever

"Lydia?" Scott asked

"I don't get it. This has to be it." Lydia muttered, stress rolling off of her

"Then where is he, huh? Where is he?" sheriff muttered before he turned towards Lydia and yelled "Where is he?"

Lydia backed away in fear and winced. Sheriff realizing, took a step back "I'm sorry."

"I don't understand." Lydia muttered, eyes starting to tear up

"We weren't wrong"

Everyone turned to look at Jewel, who appeared from behind a few heavy stuff

"Stiles, he was here" she said, showing her fingers which were covered in blood. Scott got a little close and took a whiff

"It's Stiles blood" he confirmed

"then where is he?" Sheriff asked

"Not here anymore" Jewel grimly said

* * *

They all exited the mental facility when Sheriff's phone rang. It was Melissa

" _We found him_ "

* * *

 _Argent House_

Allison yawned as she went to open the door after the heavy banging

"What the hell have you been doing?" Isaac asked

"Sleeping. What the hell are you doing?" Allison asked

"You didn't get any calls or texts?" Isaac asked. Allison gave him a puzzled look before dashing inside. Isaac closed the door after him and followed her in

"My phone's off. I never turn my phone off." she muttered, switching the phone on. Numerous voicemails from a blocked number pop up along with a breif text from Jewel

"Sleepwalking? Is he okay?" Allison asked

"Yeah, they found him a few minutes ago. They're bringing him to the hospital." Isaac said

"I don't know what happened. I never turn it off." she muttered, clicking on one such voicemail

Static blared before someone's voice started

"Who's that?" Isaac asked, but Allison didn't respond. She didn't recognize that voice. Suddenly she perked up and looked at Isaac

"Where's Jewel?"

"Hospital with others"

* * *

 _Outside the hospital_

Derek was standing near Stiles's jeep, hood opened. Another car pulled next to him, as Aidan jumped out. Derek opened the other car's hood and took out some wires and connectors

"So, you think he was just sleepwalking? Or is there something more to it?" Aidan asked

"In this town there's always something more." Derek answered, walking back to Stiles' jeep

"What if I told you I know something more?" Aidan asked as Derek raised a brow at him "I kind of overheard, well, I listened in on Stiles talking to Scott. How he thinks he was the one who wrote that message in the Chemistry room. The message telling Barrow to kill Kira."

"You think Stiles, skinny, defenseless, Stiles is the Nogitsune? A powerful, dark spirit?"

"I'm not the only one thinking it. Jewel earlier hinted that she had her suspicions of Stiles too" Aidan took a deep breath "I'm just the only one saying it."

"This thing wants to possess someone and chooses Stiles? Why wouldn't it take someone bigger, stronger? Someone with a little more..." Derek paused as he touched the two connectors and spark came from them "..power."

* * *

 _Hospital_

"He's sleeping now." Sheriff informed them as he joined others "And he's just fine. He doesn't remember much. It's a bit like a dream to him." he turned to Agent McCall

"Thank you."

"It was that repellent we sprayed in the coyote den to keep other animals out. I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering. It's just a good thing he mentioned it over the phone."

"No, it was more than that. Thank you."

"It was a lucky connection."

"cocky bastard" Jewel muttered quietly under her breath. Melissa chuckled suddenly and tried to cover it with a couch, earning a questioning look from others. Jewel looked at her with huge flush and embarrassment but before she could apologize, Melissa waved her off

"McCall, can you shut up please and accept my sincerest gratitude." Sheriff said

"Accepted." Agent McCall said and the two men shook hands

"All right, you three. You've got school in less than six hours. Go home. Go to sleep. Okay." Melissa hugged Scott and then Jewel, planting a kiss on both their foreheads. Scott helped Lydia up as they made their way out

"I was so sure. If only I had figured it out sooner..." Lydia sighed in frustration

"Yeah, I wasn't much help either." Scott shrugged

"Doesn't matter, if he's okay." Jewel added. Suddenly Lydia stopped and looked behind them

"Lydia, Do you hear something?" Scott carefully asked

"No. I didn't hear anything." Lydia said. Scott shot Jewel a confused look, who just shrugged in return as the three made their way out

* * *

Next day, Jewel had decided to stay with Stiles in the hospital rather than go to school. The whole morning, she had spent time with him in his room, healing the injury on his leg from the coyote trap. She worked in absolute comfortable silence while Stiles watched her

"Why?" he asked her after a while

"Hmm?" she raised a perfect brow, not stopping her wand movements over his injury. The muscles were stitching themselves back now. She had already undid the damage to the bones, whatever there were, as she worked on the muscle and tendons

"why aren't you asking me questions?" he asked, voice rough and coarse.

She paused for a little while and rested her knees on the bed and gave him a very friendly and warm smile

"Stiles, I might know you only for a little more than a year, but I know you well. And I know when you feel like you need to talk, you will. You are one of the people who have this no brain-to-mouth filter that I like." she reached and squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture "So I'm not going to pressurize you by asking all sorts of uncomfortable questions" she smiled, and resumed working on his wound as he shot her a very grateful smile

* * *

 _School_

"You okay?" Scott looked at Lydia, as he rummaged his locker. She seemed very much on edge and her heart was frenzy

"Yeah. I'm just a little hyper-sensitive to loud sounds today." Lydia answered and got startled when someone close by loudly closed the locker door

"They're doing tests on Stiles all afternoon." Scott said after a while "Jewel is there the whole day. I was going to go over at around 6:00 to visit. You want to come with me?"

"I should probably just go home." Lydia said and jumped hearing another locker close

"You sure you're okay?" Scott asked, closing his own locker softly and he gave the banshee his complete attention

"Yeah. I'll text you later." she pushed herself off the lockers and started heading out and almost jumped again when someone thumped their heavy books on their desk

* * *

 _Hospital_

"I'm not sure I know how to pronounce this. Or if it's not actually a misspelling." The doctor said reading the chart

"Just call him Stiles. " Sheriff said, arms crossed

"Okay." the doctor nodded and turned to Stiles, who was seated on the stretcher of an MRI scanner, Scott and Jewel next to him

"Stiles, just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine. Uh, if you want we can get you earplugs or headphones."

"Oh, no, no, I don't need anything." Stiles shook his head

"Hey, we're just on the other side of that window. Okay?" Sheriff said with a small smile

"Okay." Stiles nodded as Sheriff, Melissa and the doctor walked out of the room. Jewel took a huge breath

"I can wait on the ot-"

Before she could finish, Stiles gripped her hand and gripped it tight. She just smiled back and held on to his hand, caressing the back of his palm with her thumb. Slowly, he brought his hands to his lap, Jewel's hand with his, as he started fiddling them. Jewel didn't mind it as long as Stiles was okay. She loved him. She was a little brother she never had. and for him to be seated here, on an MRI scanner...

She had put her brave-face mask that day. she needed to be brave for Stiles, Scott, herself, Sheriff and Melissa. And she had already made up her mind. If Stiles couldn't be cured there, she was so gonna kidnap him and take him to the St. Mungos and not let him leave until he was back to old Stiles

"You know what they're looking for, right?" Stiles asked, breaking the silence "It's called frontotemporal dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink. It's what my mother had. It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers." He took in a shaky breath "And there's no cure."

"Stiles, if you have it, we'll do something." Scott sighed, his own eyes tearing up "I'll do something." Scott said. Stiles looked at him, and letting go of jewel's hand, the two hugged each other tight. After 5 solid minutes, Scott pulled wiped his tears and walked out of the room, leaving him alone with Jewel

Stiles managed to give her a weak smile

"Don't." she interrupted "You need all your energy for this." she sighed and took his both hands "I just want you to remember, Stiles, that whatever happens, I'm always here. Always. If mundane treatment has no result, then we'll go magical. I'm not letting you fight this all alone. And I'm not losing you no matter what"

After nearly losing Fred during the final battle, she had no intentions of losing any other brother she had. She reached and wrapped him in a very tight hug before pulling and kissing his forehead. She gave him an encouraging smile and then pulling her hands back and walked out of the room.

Just as she closed the door behind her, Scott's phone rang. He excused himself and walked out, as jewel joined the two single parents

"Okay, Stiles. This will take about 45 minutes to an hour. Now remember, try not to move." the doctor said into the mic, just as Stiles wriggled a little "Even just a little bit."

Stiles stilled and the doctor pressed a few buttons on the computer before speaking again "Stiles, you're going to hear that noise now. It's going to be a loud clanging. Kind of like a hammer hitting an anvil."

* * *

Jewel had waited there for 10 minutes before she couldn't take it more and walked out. The sound was pretty loud and irritating to her, so she wasn't in the mood for imagining what Stiles was going through. Just as she exited, she saw Derek and Scott, seated next to each other, in complete silence.

Derek looked at her when she exited and gave her a welcoming look. she gave her a small smile, taking all of her self control for not tearing up, and settled on his lap, wrapping her arms around him tightly, and burying her face in the crook of his neck. She felt Derek's arms tighten around her, wrapping her into a warm embrace.

"You know the stuff..." Scott started but she zoned those two out as she focused on herself. She didn't know how much longer she sat there like that. She slowly raised her head as Derek stopped talking and gave her a look

"You okay?" he softly asked, tucking a strand of red hair that escape her haphazard ponytail

"Need to use the loo" she softly muttered and got up and went to the nearest bathroom

* * *

Once she was done, she walked out of the stall and went to wash her hands. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. tired puffy eyes. Unkept hair. pale skin. She looked like a total wreck. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. when she finished washing her hands, she opened her eyes and frowned when she realized that she was not in the same bathroom. Everything looked fuzzy, like astral projection. Oh lord! she wasn't doing astral projection outside her will now, was she?

"Have you figured out my riddle yet?"

she whipped around and noticed a man wrapped in bandaged who was now familiar to her thanks to regular nightmares and visions of the said person

"If you answer correctly, we might consider letting them go." the man said. If Voldemort was still alive, she'd have loved to pin it all on him, but he was dead. and the man...he had a strange aura. She kept staring at him for a very long time until she realized what he had said

"Letting who go?" she asked referring to his earlier statement

"Your friends. Your family." the man walked across the mirror as it changed. Now instead of the reflection of the washroom, the mirror was like the glass that separated the MRI scanner and the other room. She could see the worried faces of Melissa and sheriff.

Once when he walked across it again, she saw it change into and Derek and Scott came into view.

"Everyone who ever meant something to you."

Next were Chris and Allison with Isaac

"We're going to destroy all of them, Harry. One-by-one."

"Why?" she asked, her voice starting to break

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it?" the man asked, walking around her like a deadly predator

"I don't know." Jewel's voice shuddered

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it?"

"I don't know!"She whipped around, slapping her hands on her ears as tears started from her eyes

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it? What is it?"

"I don't know!" she yelled. suddenly the footsteps stopped and realization hit her

"A shadow." she muttered and whipped around to look at the man, only to find he was no longer there. She was literally looking down her very own self. The only difference- she had a shiver run up her spine when her copy gave her a smirk.

Jewel's eyes opened back at the bathroom, hands still under the tap. As Jewel looked at her reflection, a perfect smirk grew on her lips when she noticed her eyes. Gone were the bright emerald orbs. Now they were dull green with vertical slits. Electricity crackled around her as her smirk grew wider. She was done here

* * *

Jewel was gone for 15 minutes now. Longer than it would take for any girl in the bathroom, but Derek knew better than to judge her, depending on her current state of mind. He had just shared some of his family legacy with Scott, and now he and Scott sat in a very comfortable silence, before Scot's head whipped up

"He was trying to protect us." he muttered as Derek gave him a confused look "Stiles was protecting us. From himself."

Both the wolves rushed to the terrace

"What are we looking for?" Derek asked

"I'm not sure." Scot said and moved around "But I think Stiles wasn't just up here struggling with himself. I think he was struggling not to do something."

He then stopped and got on top of a wooden block and reached over a transformer and pulled something down. a bag filled with all kinds of electric tools, fell down as the two wolves shared a look and then simultaneously looked over to see a thick wire which was now sparking due to scraped off insulation

"Derek" Scott spoke up, holding tightly on Derek's forearm

"what?"

"You smell that?"

Derek frowned and took a huge whiff. He smelled a lot of things but nothing was out of con-

His eyes widened.

"Magic" he whispered. And a very familiar one, left unsaid

* * *

Jewel exited the bathroom, just as people were running around like headless chicken. Chaos, well she loved it. She removed her hair tie and let the dark red waves down as she shook her head a little, letting the waves enjoy their freedom. With a huge smirk, she turned around the corridor and stopped when an elevator opened and there stood a very familiar woman.

Jewel walked closer to the elevator but still maintaining her distance as the lights around her kept on switching between regular and back-up generator sources

"You know me. " Noshiko said

Jewel gave her a small nod

"Then you remember that I won't be deterred by your choice of host. Even if it's...her." Noshiko said

"Are you threatening us?" Jewel asked, in quite a dark low tone. Suddenly two Onis appeared behind Noshiko

"Now I'm threatening you."

"We're not really afraid of your little fireflies." Jewel chuckled darkly, before she turned around to leave

"If the oni can't defeat you," Jewel stopped when she heard Noshiko's voice "I know someone who will."

Jewel gave her a huge smirk before she walked out of there. This was going to be fun


	8. Letharia Volpina

When Jewel walked in the hospital, amidst the chaos she smirked. Coming to Beacon Hills was definitely one of her best decisions. And unlike the people around her, she just strolled out, calmly, almost whistling to herself.

when she exited the Hospital, she heard a huge commotion and saw a girl she recognized as another kitusne (Kira, was it?) holding the electric wire she had gotten severed. Well, that wasn't the plan and damn the thunder kitsune for ruining it.

"Scott, he's not breathing!"

Jewel whipped her head and saw Derek crouched next to an almost paralyzed looking Isaac lying on the road.

Well, the chaos level might not be extreme, but it certainly was entertaining. Just as she made her way to Stiles' jeep, she felt eyes on her. Turning around, she found it belonging to the alpha. She gave him a full on smirk with a wink and then disappeared among the crowd, ready to leave the place

* * *

 _Argent house_

Chris threw the covers off of him and stretched. He checked the clock, which said 7AM, so went to get refreshed for the morning.

when he came out, he straightaway made his way to the kitchen to cook breakfast for his daughter. Usually Jewel would do that since she had claimed kitchen as her territory but ever since the whole Nogitsune thing came up, she barely had time to do stuff like this. For the past week, he had often found her bed empty in the morning when he had gone to wake her up and she'd had somehow ended up with Scott or Stiles looking for some clue on this trickster spirit.

While the eggs cooked, he checked his phone. There was a message from Allison followed by Jewel from the previous night when he hadn't been home

'In hospital. Isaac got electrocuted and am staying with him. Nogitsune is out.

-Allison'

'I'm fine. busy rn. be back asap.

-Jewel'

He knew something was wrong because there were no 'love you' and/or 'take care'. she never sent a text without those. Before he could ponder more over it, he found a knock on the door

with a sigh, he walked to the door and opened it, revealing Derek

"Hi" Derek awkwardly said

Chris gave him a nod and walked inside. Derek entered the door behind him and followed Chris into the kitchen where he took a seat. Chris gestured, asking him for breakfast but Derek politely declined it

"Where's Jewel?" Chris asked

Derek took a deep breath "I don't think she's coming back"

Chris froze

"What do you mean?" Chris narrowed his eyes at the werewolf

"She's been possessed. By the Nogitsune"

* * *

 _Two days later..._

Scott lied on his bed, totally awake as he remembered the events of the last two days

When Jewel had given him the wink, her eyes seemed so distant, unfamiliar even...

"Two people said they saw Stiles's jeep leave the hospital by a red headed girl." Parrish had informed them

"Someone needs to find her. Now." Sheriff had ordered the whole department

"Is it me or was this cut?" Agent McCall had asked, checking the severed electric cable "Tell the others to keep an eye out for signs of sabotage."

Derek had taken upon himself to tell the Argents what had happened to Jewel, no matter how much he hated it

Stiles had been discharged the very next day since his MRI scans turned null and void and he seemed to be getting healthier.

Taking a huge gulp of air, Scott got up and sat on the bed and rubbed his forehead

* * *

When he stepped into the living room, he found Melissa in the kitchen, clutching the coffee mug

"Any news?" Scott asked

"They're still looking for her. It's past the 48 -hour mark, but I guess if anyone's going to be missing for two days and turn up just fine, it's Jewel." Melissa nervously chuckled

She genuinely liked that girl, almost considering her her adoptive daughter. And no matter what, she'd never want jewel to go through whatever she is going right now

"What about Isaac?" Scott asked

Melissa got up and walked to her son, holding his shoulder

"Maybe we should go by the hospital before school."

* * *

When Melissa and Scott exited from the elevator, Scott frowned seeing Allison on a bench, almost asleep. He kept a hand on her shoulder as she woke up and looked up at him

"Have you been here all night?" Scott asked

"Yeah," she straightened up "they won't let me see him because I'm not family. I told them he doesn't have any."

"He's got us." Melissa said "And I've got a key card." she took out one from her purse and opened the door for them "Be quick."

The machine beeped as Scott and Allison entered the ward Isaac was admitted to. Various machines beeped. Numerous tubes were attached to Isaac, his complete right side partially burnt due to the electrocution. The sight not only made Allison want to retch, it also made her hold Scott's hand for comfort

"I thought he'd be healing by now." Allison said

"So did I." Scott said walking closer to his injured beta. He held some skin over Isaac elbow

"Is he in pain?" Allison asked

Scott gripped Isaac's bicep as he absorbed some of his pain. He grunted and sharply inhaled and then let it go with a gasp

"It won't heal him, but it helps with the pain." Scott answered, massaging his wrist

"Did Jewel really do this?" Allison softly asked after a while

"Whatever's controlling her did it. Whatever's inside her."

"Well, then how do we get whatever's inside of her the hell out of her?" Allison asked

"I'm working on it."

* * *

 _Boys locker room_

"No Jewel, no demonic ninjas. Things are getting too quiet."Aidan said

"Yeah, we know." Stiles abruptly said

"Yeah, it's making me nervous, too." Scott added when suddenly he whipped his head away

"What's it?" Stiles asked

"Do you guys hear that?" Ethan asked

"Hear what?" Stiles impatiently asked

"It's an emitter. One of Jewel's." Scott said heading out, followed by rest of the three

"It's coming from the basement." Aidan said

The four quickly made their way to the basement and stopped on their tracks when they saw a lone figure at the end of one of the hallways. She turned around, a familiar emitter in her hands, which she quickly dropped and raised her hands in surrender

"Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, but it's me. I swear to God, it's me." she said

before anything could happen, the twins snarled and rushed past Scott and stiles and pounced on Jewel. Aidan held her throat and raised her against the locker

"Wait, stop! I said, stop!" Scott yelled but no effort. So he lunged and threw Ethan off of Jewel and then was about to do the same with Aidan, when Aidan turned and growled at Scott, making the alpha to growl at him back resulting in Aidan to back away.

Stiles jogged to the the rest and looked at Jewel

"It's me, Scott. Stiles" she took a deep breath "I swear it's me." she swallowed hard and let down her hands "I don't know where I've been the last two days or what I've been doing, but this is me. I promise." and then she looked at Stiles "Sorry I nicked your jeep"

"You know what happened at the hospital?" Ethan asked from where he was crouching on the floor

"Actually, I know more than that." she said and walked to a nearby duffel bag she had brought with herself. she unzipped it and showed the items to others and then pulled out a map

"You see this? It's a blueprint of the hospital's electrical wiring. You see all these markings in red? That's my handwriting. I know I did this. I caused the accident. And everything in this bag, it's all stuff that could be part of something bigger." Jewel said

"What the hell have you been up to?" Stiles asked softly

"I think something worse. A lot worse."

The twins had somehow found a table and where now emptying the duffel bag. She just stood far away near Stiles as the three wolves checked the bag, arms crossed expression pensieve

"What the hell were you doing?" Aidan asked "Building a Terminator?"

"I think I'd rather conjure one up than build" Jewel rolled her eyes "but thank you for that." she said and walked closer to the table

"Guys" Scott called unfolding another map

"Isn't that the cross country trail?" Ethan asked

"That's the Tate car. Where Malia Tate's family died." Jewel noticed the area she had marked

"You mean that's where her father put the steel-jawed traps." Stiles looked at her

"Oh Merlin!"

* * *

When Chris exited the elevator of his apartment, he found the door unlocked. taking out his gun, he carefully entered the apartment and checked around. When he entered his study, he stopped finding Derek, seated on the couch, tossing an emitter in air repeatedly. Upon his entering, the werewolf looked at him and got up

"Why are you breaking into my apartment?" Chris asked, tucking the gun back

"Honestly? I misplaced the keys Jewel gave me" Derek said, walking to him as Chris got behind the desk. Chris sighed, still puzzled on why his daughter would consider giving Derek a spare house key but he really wasn't feeling upto asking that

"Where'd you find that?" Chris looked at the emitter in Derek's hands. It was one of his standard, long silver ones with buttons

"I found them in my loft. I thought you left them?"

"I have no idea why that would be in your loft an I haven't left them. I spent the entirety of the last two days trying to find my missing daughter."

"Any luck?"

"No."

"Me either." Derek sighed and settled on the armrest of a chair

"Okay, we're both trying to find Jewel. I don't want to but... what do you planned on doing if you find her?" Derek looked at the hunter

"Well, that depends on which Jewel I find." Chris answered and then sighed, stayed silent for a minute and then looked back at Derek "she's my daughter. I want her back more than anyone else on this planet"

* * *

Tires squealed as Stiles pulled his jeep at the entrance of the preserve and two figures piled out

"Coach!" Stiles rushed

"Stilinski..." Coach slowly got up, looking over the two"Argent?"

"Coach, listen close." Jewel blurted

* * *

 _Argent house_

Chris closely inspected the cabinet

"Broken." he muttered "this isn't Jewel. She has keys"

He shared a look with Derek and then opened it, revealing a silver suitcase

"This isn't mine." Chris said. Derek stepped forward but Chris stopped him "Careful."

Chris completely inspected the suitcase for hidden traps and finding none, pulled it out and kept it on a table, opening it. Inside, were filled with cash

"How much do you think that is?" Derek looked at Chris, who exhaled and rolled his eyes

"150,000. But it doesn't make sense." Chris frowned "We never took the money."

"Whose money is it?"

"It belongs to a yakuza named Katashi. He has a nickname."

"You mean something like... Silverfinger?" the two looked up to see Agent McCall enter with some other officers and a familiar prosthetic in an evidence bag

"Where did you get that?" Chris asked

"Off Katashi's dead body."

* * *

"Scott!" A feminine scream startled everyone as Jewel came into view, running from the opposite side, Stiles and Aidan behind her

"Stop, stop, stop! Everyone, stop!" she yelled at the end of her lungs at the last part when the plethora of students were running towards them. "Just Stop!"

Jewel gulped and tucking a strand of free red hair, she bent down and started searching the forest ground for something beneath the fallen leaves. her fingers finally touched something cool and metallic and she pulled it. it was a iron chain, like the ones Tate had been spreading while laying coyote traps.

She slowly walked forward, pulling the chain and suddenly the end came loose. Nothing was at the end.

"what the bloody hell?" Jewel muttered, frowning hard

"Argent!"

Jewel looked up at the angry Coach

"what the hell is wrong with you? it's just a chain!" he said stepping a little sideways and then he turned to the rest of the children as Jewel's gaze lingered back to the chain in hand. No, she had done something in here. Something was wrong

"Can somebody now please tell me what the hell's going on?" Coach demanded when out of nowhere Jewel heard a slight pull and a string got stretched by Coach's footing.

"Hey, Coach!" Scott tried to warn but was too late

Out of nowhere an arrow swooshed past everyone and embedded itself into Coach's abdomen

"Oh, crap." he muttered, falling on the forest floor

* * *

Lydia and Allison climbed the stairs to Derek's lost. before Lydia could slide open the door, Allison stopped her

"While it's smart to bring me with you, I still think the rest of this is totally insane."

"I tried to find Stiles and I led everyone into a mental institution. I call that a colossal failure"

Allison's voice was slow when she said "It wasn't just you. Jewel..." she left. Lydia froze for a minute before gaining back her posture

"I'd rather be looking for Jewel" she said, her tone back to normal

"If i knew how to use this thing, I can help find Jewel" Lydia snapped then stopped and took a few deep breaths "Look, I just need to figure this out and he's the only one offering help."

"Peter doesn't offer help. He offers a chance for you to be manipulated into giving him what he wants."

"Fine. Let's see what he wants." and with that she slid open the door. Peter stood near the window and turned to face them

"The hunter and the banshee. Ladies, come in."

* * *

A loud manly scream pierced the silence of the preserve as everyone got near the fallen Coach

"Get it out of me! Get it out of me. Get it out of me." Coach yelled and grabbed whosoever's hand he could "Oh, my God, I'm gonna die." he took another deep breath "Get it out of me! I'm gonna die!"

"Coach, you're not gonna die." Jewel strongly said, tucking another strand of red hair before checking the wound

"I'm gonna die!"

"It will hurt less if you stop moving, Coach." Aidan yelled

"Get that thing out of me!"

Jewel gulped and started applying pressure around the arrow, Scott and Stiles following the suit

"Stay still, Coach. An ambulance is coming." Stiles assured him

"Get it out! I'm gonna die!"

"Get back!" Aidan yelled at everyone else "Get back! Give him some room! Get back!"

once everyone was out, Scott grabbed Coach's hand and started absorbing the pain. Scott grunted and gasped just as Coach went all silent, causing him to remove his hand

"I think he just passed out." Stiles said

Jewel stayed there, frozen like a statue when she finally pulled her hands and looked at the blood on her palms. Blood. a sudden bile along with hysterics started coursing through her and she fell back a few feet. A panic attack started seizing. The three looked at her in surprise before Scott and Stiles figured out what was happening

"apply the pressure" Stiles muttered to Aidan and quickly rushed to jewel, wrapping her in his arms. he felt her tears wetting his sweatshirt and her arms tight around her

"I could have killed him." she said in a broken voice which was muffled into Stiles' shirt "I could have killed him, right?"

Stiles didn't answer, just held her tight. that was she did when he had had some panic attacks. and as a brother, it was his duty to do the same to her

"What if it was his head or his throat?" Jewel asked, now full on sobbing.

"But it wasn't. And he's going to be all right." Stiles said, rubbing Jewel's back soothingly

"I think I just heard an ambulance coming." Aidan informed them

Stiles stopped when he realized something "And my dad."

* * *

 _Sheriff's station_

Chris and Derek were made to sit in the Sheriff's station, handcuffed to the said chairs

"I don't know how prepared should we be considering Jewel is now murdering" Chris sighed

"I don't know whether to be amused or scared that Jewel framed us for a murder" Derek muttered. As much as he loved his girlfriend, he knew the levels of scheming she can go to when she needed someone out of her way

"To be honest, I'm not entirely convinced that's why we're here." Chris said after a while

"What do you mean?" Derek looked at him

"McCall is going to come out here any minute and probably talk attorneys." He looked at McCall's office then back at Derek "Say you've agreed to allow mine to represent you."

"Why should I trust your attorney?"

"Because I'm not calling my attorney yet. I just want more time."

"To do what?"

"To figure out what we're really doing here."

* * *

 _At the Preserve_

Once Coach was taken to the hospital, Stiles led Jewel to the Sheriff and abandoning them to talk in silence, walked back to Scott. Aidan was looking through the stuff in the jeep and Ethan was handling the crowd

"I'm glad she's finally back" Stiles muttered, standing next to Scott as the two looked at Sheriff and Jewel. Jewel had been wiping her hands on the cloth Sheriff had given her repeatedly while the two chatted. Then Sheriff pulled her into an embrace.

Ever since they all been kidnapped by Jennifer Blake, Melissa and Sheriff and honorary adopted Jewel and Allison as their own wards since Chris was busy many times/days

"Yeah, me too" Scott sighed, looking at the two

"Scott, you better look at this." Aidan called. Scott and Stiles exchanged a look and went behind the jeep where another duffel was kept. Aidan went through it and pulled out a roll of gifting paper

"Hey isn't this is the same wrapping paper we used for Coach's birthday present?" Stiles asked, picking it up

"Wasn't that William Barrow's thing? A bomb made from nails and bolts all wrapped in a birthday present?" Aidan asked, making the eyes of the other two go wide "Where did it go off?"

"On a school bus." Scott answered

* * *

Withing next the next 15 minutes, the school parking lot was cleared, and so were the buses. Except one. the poor unfortunate Jared had found a wrapped up gift and had picked it up. Real screwed up luck that boy had.

Jewel was standing close to the boys, looking at the bus as Parrish( she did not knew he was in HDT) entered the bus in a HDTuniform.

Jewel had crossed her arms and was now biting her nails in anticipation of what she could have ended up doing. five minutes later, Sheriff's walkie-talkie crackled with Parrish's voice

"It's not a bomb, sir, but there is something in the box."

Parrish walked to the front and shoved something against the front glass of the bus. It was a desk nameplate with "Sheriff Stilinski" written on it

Murmur started across the crowd as Jewel frowned. she noticed Sheriff look over his shoulder for a minute then his eyes settled on her as her eyes widened in realization.

"what have I done?" she muttered in horror, closing her mouth with her hands

* * *

 _Sheriff's department_

"I could easily get out of these, you know." Derek said, handling the cuff

"So could I." Chris said with a roll of eyes "But I'm not interested in being a fugitive from the law."

"Well, I'm not interested in being a victim to a my girlfriend possessed by a psychotic fox." Derek scoffed

"Just give me a few more minutes." Chris demanded when he noticed Derek almost on the verge of losing control "Derek!"

"Okay, fine." Derek grunted

Suddenly numerous phones rang in the police department and deputies started running around.

"What's happening?" Chris demanded when one of the deputies came to uncuff them, but the deputy gave to reply. Realizing something, Derek looked over his shoulder and noticed a brown package at the Sheriff's desk. He craned his neck for more view and his eyes widened when he saw Jewel's neat handwriting on one of those

"Get down!" Derek yelled, covering Chris with himself just as the bomb inside the Sheriff's station blew off

* * *

Jewel sat on the jeep next to Stiles. Her eyes were almost watered. What had she done!

She entered the Sheriff's department with Scott and Stiles in toe.

"Get me an ambulance here, at the sheriff's station. We've got an explosion. We got multiple officers down. Multiple officers down. We need an ambulance A.S.A.P. On the double." one of the deputies was talking on the phone. Jewel stumbled around, horror filling her as she looked over the fallen deputies.

she saw one deputy, having very trouble breathing and he bleeding hard. She closed her eyes and trying to control her heamophobia, crouched next to the deputy. Unlike the werewolves, she couldn't absorb people's pain, but she tried. When nothing happened, she looked up

"Scott? Scott?"

Scott and Stiles stumbled towards her and crouched next to the heavily injured deputy

"C-Can you do something? Please" Jewel sobbed "Take his pain? Anything to make it easier? Scott?"

Scott held the deputy's hand and tried absorbing pain. He tried his best but after a while the deputy just stopped breathing.

"No" Jewel whispered harshly

she barely registered Sheriff yelling at her, Scott and Stiles to leave the precinct. She barely noticed Stiles leading her out, almost carrying her out. She barely registered Derek and her father somewhere in the precinct hurt and bleeding. All she remembered was being shoved into the the blue jeep with Kira next to her as Scott and Stiles got in the front

"The oni. They're coming." Kira had told them and that was what made them rush out

Now the four were in Stiles' jeep, heading to a very frequent place

"It's an animal clinic?" Kira asked

"Yeah, the place is lined with mountain ash. Just like my house. It will buy us some time." Scott said

"But they can get through it?" Stiles asked

"Eventually." Scott said

"Nobody's got any better ideas?" Stiles asked, eyes darting at the three supernaturals but hearing no other options "Okay, sure. Animal clinic."

Scott noticed that Jewel had been awfully quiet

"Jewel" He reached and held her hand, but she pulled back, for the first time

"Don't, Scott. I just...leave me be" she sighed and turned to look outside.

Just as they pulled outside the clinic, it was heavily raining and the four piled out and rushed to the back door when they heard a familiar snarling

"Stiles, get Jewel inside." Scott said, tossing him the keys and snarling back at the monsters. Stiles opened the doors and literalyy pushed Jewel in and got inside before realizing that Kira wasn't following them

"Hey, Kira, get inside! Kira!"

But she picked a pipe and started defending herself and Scott from the Onis with incredible skills. The two fought before their attention was grabbed by a gasp. Stiles and Kira looked and to their shock and horror, one of the onis had stabbed Scott with its sword. Kira snarled slightly before she kicked the Oni away

"All right, come on. Get him inside! Get him inside!" Stiles rushed outside in the rain and helped Kira bring him in. The two helped him to an examination table

"I'll find first aid" Stiles said and turned around and stopped when he saw Jewel there

"Hey Jew-" before he could finish, Jewel kept her palm on his chest and Stiles collapsed on the floor

"Jewel?" Kira asked, shaky breath but Jewel just kept her hand on Kira's chest

"Petrificus Totalus" she whispered and Kira looked down at Jewel's hand on her chest. It glowed soft white before she felt her body stiffen and fall down on the floor limp.

Jewel stepped back with a smirk when Kira fell on the floor limp just like Stiles. She grinned and then looked up at Scott, walking to him

"You okay?" she asked and then positioned herself with her hand on Scott's shoulder and drummed her fingers along the sword's hilt

"Please don't. Stop."

"It's okay." Jewel smiled and then twisted the sword into Scott's gut, making him groan in pain

"Does it hurt?" she asked, twisting and burying the sword more into him. Scott closed his eyes, trying not to scream in pain

"Hey, look at me." Jewel ordered, and Scott followed, looking at his once best friend with fear in his eyes

"You should have done your reading, Scott. See, a nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife and pain. This morning, you took it from Isaac, then you took it from Coach. And then from a dying deputy. All that pain." she softly said, almost borderline seductive, caressing Scott's cheek. Her gaze kept switching between his lips and eyes "You took it all. Now, give it to me."

With that, she pressed her lips onto Scott's. Within a few seconds, black veins appeared on Scott's face which got absorbed into Jewel. Scott tried his best of control not to kiss her back but barely managed.

Even the earlier kiss when she was helping him control, Scott was having a hard time not to think about that sudden and amazing kiss from Jewel. Sure it was from Derek's girlfriend/mate, who would kill him the moment he got to know about it, but Jewel was an amazing kisser.

Before Scott could deduce(or enjoy) the kiss, Jewel pulled back with a very satisfied smirk. She cupped his face in her soft hands and smiled. A shiver ran down Scott's spine. the smile and the eyes were not something he had grown used to in the past year. This was not their Jewel. Jewel was possessed. he had remind himself

Jewel chuckled softly "You really have to learn, Scott. You really have to learn not to trust a fox. Mmm-mmm." she slightly nodded "Know why? 'Cause they're tricksters. They'll fool you. They'll fool everyone."

"Not everyone."

The two turned to their right where Deaton had mysteriously appeared and the next thing they knew, he pressed a syringe to Jewel's neck, behind her ear and pressed it. Jewel gasped and groaned and poison started taking effect. Her eyes rolled back and she stumbled a few steps before falling on the cold marble floor. Deaton gave Scott a look and then positioning himself, pulled the sword out making Scott grunt in pain. Once done, he helped Scott stand up

"What was that?" Scott asked "Was that a cure? Is she okay?"

"The fox is poisoned. But it's not dead. Not yet."


	9. Echo House

**(A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written!")**

* * *

Jewel looked outside the passenger seat window as raid drops trickled by. Biting her nails occasionally and her foot tapping in an unknown rhythm, she sighed and looked at the front road

After a while, she pulled in front of the Eichen House and the two got out. old memories of what had happened came crashing to Jewel as she felt her eyes tearing a little. Jewel just looked at the block "EICHEN HOUSE" written over the gate.

Then she heard the sound of a familiar motorcycle and jeep which pulled next to Chris' car

Scott and Stiles got out of their vehicles and approached the her, frantically looking at her

"Why didn't you tell us?" Scott asked

"Because I wanted to avoid something like this." Jewel said "It's only 72 hours." she chuckled humorlessly

"In case your memory isn't working right, Jewel, this is the same place where Barrow came from. The guy who had a tumor inside him filled with flies. Recall anything?" Stiles asked, flailing his arms wildly

"You don't know everything yet." Scott said

"Maybe it's best if i don't" she sighed "And i think I should stay out of your way in case things go south" Jewel added

"Then why are you putting yourself in here?" Stiles demanded

"This place has strong wards. Maybe strong enough to keep me in"

"Wait. Don't you need like a parental permission for this kinda stuff?" Stiles asked "Did Argent agree on this stupid plan?"

Jewel smiled and handed him something. It was a driving license and another ID which showed her original age-26 YO

"I can check in myself. And dad knows."

"Jewel, we can't help you if you're in here." Scott said

"And I can't hurt you." Jewel said, tears rushing back into her eyes

"Deaton's got some ideas. Argent's calling people. Derek's looking for stuff. We're gonna find something. And if we can't..."

"If you can't..." Jewel stopped him walking a bit closer "If you can't, then you have to do something for me, okay? Make sure I never get out." she said, looking between the two

"I've already had this whole conversation with Lisa. I don't want to again"

"What about Teddy?" Stiles suddenly asked. Jewel froze for minute before gaining her composure

"She has people looking after. People who are not possessed by Japanese demons" she answered "And dad, Lisa, Derek, they are there for her." she nodded and went silent for minute

"I should go" she took a few steps towards Eichen but then stopped and turned back to the boys

"I need you two to do me one more favor if you couldn't find a cure" she removed both her wands with their holsters and handed it to Stiles "If you couldn't bring me back, break them both and then burn them"

With that she walked inside leaving the two boys out

Walking through, Jewel noticed many abnormal people, the ones likely to be found in an asylum

"Ms. Argent?" A nurse approached her "This way please." she led her to an office and handed her to fill in some papers

"First 72 hours there's no phone calls, no e-mails, no visitors. We will be taking you from here to a brief physical. In the morning you'll be assessed by a staff psychologist, speak to a social worker and attend group therapy."

Jewel nodded

"You will be wearing these, Jewel" she handed Jewel a pair of hospital slippers "No laces allowed. You don't have a belt, do you?"

Jewel shook her head

"And please empty your pockets in here." she shoved a white tray towards them

Jewel crouched down and started untying her sneakers. She then emptied whatever little money and keys and stuff she had in her pockets putting them in the white tray followed by her phone just as it went off.

She picked it up, noticed the caller ID and then looked at the Nurse

"Can I?"

"Your last phone call, Ms. Argent. Of course"

Jewel got up and walked a few steps before answering the call

" _Please reconsider_ "

Jewel sighed "I'm sorry, Lis. But this is the best for me. for all of us"

" _We can make things right_ "

"Make things right?" Jewel's voice dropped to harsh whisper "Lisa, you do realize how serious things are, don't you? I had Isaac electrocuted. I almost killed Coach. I most probably killed Katashi and framed Dad and Derek for it. I caused a bomb blast in the Sheriff's department, because of which he has to face inquisition at the Beacon County department. Things cannot be made right anymore."

Allison sighed on the other side " _How would I know if you need someone? If you need me? How would I know you'd be safe there?_ "

Jewel's voice softened "I haven't been safe in weeks. Not for my self and definitely not for others. I'm not safe to be around" she whispered the last part as she pushed back the memories of what happened in Deaton's clinic.

Yes she remembered it all. And it was what they had said it would feel like to be possessed. Some other hunters she sometimes talked to who had had history with possession had told her about it. And she had felt it all. Like a prisoner in her own body. Like a passenger in her own mind with the demon spirit behind the wheel.

She wanted to stop so bad when she saw herself not only hurting Stiles and Kira but also gutting Scott with a sword. But she couldn't. She had lost control of her own body. How disappointing could she be?

"I'm sorry. I gotta do this." She took a huge breath "Take care. And I love you"

" _Love you too_ "

"Gotta go. Bye"

With that, she hung up and walking back to the desk, submitted her phone

* * *

The Nurse led her upstairs. Climbing up, Jewel paused at one floor when she saw a girl coming out of a room. She looked familiar. Before Jewel could approach her, she walked back into the room

"Jewel? This way, please." The nurse held her arms softly

"I'm the part of the bird that's not in the sky."

Jewel looked up and her eyes widened when she saw a man tying a white cloth to the railing

"Hey, do you see that?" she asked the nurse but without waiting for a reply, started running upstairs. She didn't need any death powers to realize what that idiot was going to do

"I'm the part of the bird that's not in the sky."

"Jewel, wait for me." The Nurse called but Jewel paid her no heed

"I'm the part of the bird that's not in the sky."

"Hey! That guy up there!" she called but he just kept on muttering

"I can swim in the ocean,yet still remain dry. I can swim in the ocean, yet still remain dry. I can swim in the ocean, yet still remain dry..."

"Stop! Somebody stop him!"

But before anyone could take any action, the man jumped. Jewel froze when she heard the bones snap and the man still

She looked down hearing the indistinct chatter and saw a crowd forming. What really shook her was the sight of a cat amongst the pigeons. Nogitsune

* * *

After seeing Jewel leave for Eichen, Scott and Stiles drove directly to Deaton's. When they parked there, they found Allison waiting there

"What are yo-" Scott began

"I'm not leaving my sister to rot in some mental house" she mildly snapped and entered. Scott exhaled and entered. the two greeted Deaton. After a few seconds, the clinic landline rang

" _Did you have any trouble with Ikeda?_ " Chris asked

"Only minor. The white wolf was exactly where you said it would be. But we have two problems now. First, the lichen is not a cure. It'll wear off in a matter of days." Deaton answered

" _But while it does work, the Oni won't go after Jewel, right?_ "

"I hope. Eichen House has an unusual history. It might not be all that safe for the Oni there as well."

" _What's the second problem?_ "

"I checked with your contacts in Japan. The Yakuza Boss you saw killed by the Oni never found the scroll."

"What scroll?" Scott asked

"A Shugendo Scroll. The Shugendo were the ascetic mystics of Japan." Deaton answered

" _The scroll had information on how to exorcise a Nogitsune._ " Chris added

"So we need to find that scroll?" Stiles asked

"Exactly." Deaton nodded "And I did get a name of the man who last purchased it. Kincaid."

"He was with Katashi. He's the guy who met with Isaac to buy the gun." Allison said

"Sounds like Katashi wanted the scroll for himself." Deaton said

" _But Stilinski already told me nothing like it was found among his things. And a paranoid like Katashi would keep it close. Probably on him at all times._ "

"What does a Shugendo Scroll look like?" Allison asked

Deaton got up, opened a drawer from behind him and took a thick scroll, handing it to Allison

"Something like this."

"Do these come in different sizes?" she asked

"Any size." Deaton answered

"Then I think I know where it might be."

* * *

 _Eichen house_

"Okay, I know there's the whole 72 hour thing but I'd really need to use the phone." Jewel said

"The accident that occurred is being taken care of." the nurse answered

"Are you out of your mind, woman? You're seriously referring to that as an accident?" Jewel demanded

The Nurse gave her a glare and unlocked a door "Incident."

"Slightly better but it still doesn't make me feel any good. I still need to make a call. Just five minutes." she asked as the nurse pushed her inside the room "Three minutes, please. A three minute call." she negotiated "even two minutes work"

"Would you like to go to sleep, Jewel, or would you like to be introduced to our five-point restraint system?" the nurse asked

"I would go with sleep."

Jewel looked over her shoulder to see a girl strapped to the bed, who awkwardly waved at her. Jewel gave her a nervous look and then looked forward to see the door almost close

"Hey, wait, wait, wait!"

But the door was closed and locked. She exhaled loudly and settled on the empty bed

"I'm Olivia." the girl said. She had short black hair which were ruggedly chopped off, probably done by some unprofessional or maybe her own self, pale skin and dark eyes. Typical mental patient, Jewel rolled her eyes

"Jewel." She answered, not really interested.

"There was a suicide, huh?" Olivia asked

"Yeah."

"Is it Monday? There's a much higher rate of suicide on Mondays."

But jewel remained quiet

"Okay then." Olivia chirped

Jewel leaned back against the wall and then looked at her roommate

"Hey Olivia, if I yell from here, can anyone hear me?" she asked

"I can" Olivia gave her a weird smile

"Other than you"

"I don't know. I've never tried that"

Jewel sighed and laid on the bed, arms crossed under her head as she stared at the ceiling. For a split second, she thought of using a spell to unlock a door and leaving this place. Or send a patronus as a way of communication but restrained herself. She barely knew anything about the Nogitsune. And Deaton had told her that as long as the lichen's in her blood, she'd be the one in control. What if using magic depleted the lichen in her blood? she couldn't risk that. Not now.

She strongly suspected that the Nogitsune had no idea who he had possessed. How powerful she can be when needed. And that was a very dangerous. If Nogitsune ever found out how powerful she can be, together, they'd make Voldemort look like a baby throwing a temper tantrum over something he couldn't have (which he actually was doing)

"It happened in the stairwell, right?" Olivia asked. Jewel turned her head to look at the mental patient

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"I heard the echo."

"Echo? What do you mean?"

"It's this place. Something about the way that it was built. Everything echoes. Eventually. That's why they call it Echo House."

* * *

"Have you been awake all night?"

Jewel raised her head to look at her roommate, who was looking at her in question.

Jewel sighed. She hadn't slept a wink last night. So many things were going through her head, it was not only making her have a headache, but also caused insomnia

"I can't sleep in unfamiliar rooms" she answered, sitting up on the bed

Suddenly Olivia coughed

"You okay?" Jewel asked, tying her hair into a low ponytail

"I swallowed a bug the other day. You ever do that?" Olivia said and coughed again, making Jewel sop and gape at her "I keep coughing. Like it's still in my throat."

"That's disgusting, Olivia" Jewel sighed and leaned back "You don't have any idea when they unlock the doors, do you?"

Just then the doors unlocked

"Yay. freedom" Jewel muttered with a tired frown

Olivia led her outside, also talking about stuff

"Now. Most of the people here are okay. The violent ones are in the closed unit. That's Hillary." she pointed at another girl sitting on the stairs "She has OCD. That's Gary. He thinks he's Jesus Christ. Dan. Also Jesus. That's Mary..." she looked at a gil sitting on the bench

"Mary Magdalene?" Jewel asked

"No, she also thinks she's Jesus. You'd be surprised how many Jesuses we get."

The two stopped near phone booth as another girl was already talking into it

"Not really." Jewel answered

"Hey, how come you want to use the phone already?"

"'Cause after one night, I've changed my mind about this place being safe for me. Or anyone. Ever."

Jewel didn't mean to intrude but when she heard the strange girl talk into the phone, she decided to eavesdrop. It was that or listen to Olivia babble

"No. No, I think you're wrong. I really think I should tell them. They're going to want to know the story. The whole story. I really think they should know. Yes, I do. One of them is standing right behind me."

The last part made her frown. Was she talking about her?

But then the girl hung up and walked past her and Olivia

"Who was that?" Jewel asked, walking to the phone

"That's Meredith. She's a little weird." Olivia answered

"You're a little weird. She's a lot weird." Jewel rolled her eyes and picked the phone. She tried a few buttons then hung up in frustration

"It's dead."

"Yeah. They turn off all the phones for 24 hours after a suicide." Olivia shrugged

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Jewel asked

"Why didn't you ask?" Olivia asked then followed Jewel, walking out "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm getting out of this nuthouse."

"That's not really the appropriate way to describe a facility like this."

Jewel rolled her eyes at that comment. Facility? please. Before she could give a sassy retort, she noticed someone familiar

"Malia?"

The girl, Malia, turned around and looked at her with a frown

"Hey. It's Jewel. Do you remember me? The black panther? I...we were the ones who helped you out with..."

But Jewel was cut off when Malia punched her on the face. That girl had a serious right hook.

"Hey, Malia!"

Before she knew, she was pressed to the ground hard from behind

"She hit me!" Jewel yelled "Stop manhandling me!" she added

But she was being kept held on the floor

"Stop. I didn't doing anything." Jewel added, trying to get up but she pushed back down when she noticed something. the grate on the floor peeked into a familiar basement.

"Enough! Enough."

That startled her out of her trance and she looked up to see Morrell crouched next to her

"Jewel. You saw something, didn't you?" Morrell asked

"That's I where I tracked Stiles down."

* * *

 _Sheriff's department_

"Still nothing? Derek?" Chris demanded, locked up in a separate cell next to Derek's

"Hold on."

Chris grunted as Derek leaned back, listening to stuff in the Sheriff's station

 _"Hey, where's the sheriff?"_

 _"Stilinski's out for the day. So the Katashi murder is now a Federal Investigation. Everything here that wasn't blown up needs to be placed in Lockup."_

"You were right." Derek leaned back, looking over his shoulder at the metal wall, the only thing separating him and Chris "They're moving all the evidence."

"Was there anything about the murder itself? Any other details?" Chris asked

"Just about putting Katashi's things in a Federal Lockup and something about Stilinski being out for the day." Derek answered then took a deep breath and swallowed "You know, if all of this is true, people are dead because of Jewel"

"It wasn't really Jewel and we both know it" Chris said "Remember, we've had this problem before."

"But we got lucky with Jackson. What happens when you don't get lucky? As much as i hate to ask it, what if we cannot save Jewel?" Derek asked, voice getting deeper

"I guess it depends on how much or how little of Jewel is left." Chris grimly answered then looked over his shoulder "You ever heard of the Berserkers?"

"Germanic warriors. They wore the skins of bears to channel their ferocity."

"They didn't just wear them. They became them." Chris paused to take a breath "You know, a couple of years ago, a family came to us for help with their son. This group of teenagers, they were doing all sorts of rituals with animal skins. Somehow they tapped into it. But with Berserkers, the human side doesn't last long. They're not tempered by the moon."

"He killed people?"

"He tore them apart. Eventually, I had to tell the family their son was gone. It took three of us to take him down. Almost every bullet we had. And when it was over, I felt no remorse. None. I knew that kid was long gone."

Derek remained silent for a solid minute

"Would you feel any remorse putting Jewel down?"

"She's my daughter, Derek. I'm not putting her down no matter what. If anything, I'm going to save her. I'm going to bring Jewel back home." Chris said

"You made a promise?" Derek softly asked

Chris remained silent. For a minute Derek thought that Chris wasn't going to answer but then he spoke

"I did. To Victoria. Minerva, Molly and most importantly, her parents. I'm not going to let anything happen to her"

* * *

 _Eichen House_

"I want to go back to the topic of guilt today." Morrell started "It might surprise you to hear me say that guilt is a good thing. It's a rather mature emotion." she turned to the werecoyote next to her "Malia, you said something about guilt the other day. You said it came with a visceral reaction."

"I said it made me feel sick to my stomach." Malia deadpanned, looking at Jewel the whole time. Jewel not only fidgeted under her glare, but her leg had resumed bouncing and she had resumed biting her nails. She barely noticed Olivia coughing again, sitting next to her

"Guilt often becomes physical. You feel it in your gut..." Morrell added as Jewel zoned out

Jewel heard something and looked over shoulder, behind her. A patient walked to the nearest doctor, complaining about some issue. But what grabbed her attention was the Nogitsune wearing the doctors coat. The demon spirit noted the patient's complaints and then stopped and turned towards her just as Jewel whipped her head back to look at her fingers

"How does guilt make you feel, Jewel?"

Jewel snapped up and looked at the emissary "Pardon?"

"Guilt. What does it make you feel?"

Jewel chewed her bottom lip, looking for an appropriate word

"Nervous." she answered then paused "Like a sense of urgency" she added

"You feel an urgent need to make up for something you've done. To apologize." As Morrell spoke, Jewel noticed the Nogitsune out of the corner of her eye. It seemed desperate, impatient. it snarled and Jewel jerked back to look in front

"These are healthy responses. Does anyone know what we call someone who doesn't experience guilt?" Morrell asked

"Sociopath." Olivia answered, slightly raising her hand

"That's right, Olivia."

Jewel zoned out again. She kept on fidgeting, playing with her fingers and bouncing her leg. Finally tired, she sighed and rubbed her neck where Alan had so generously injected her with wolf lichen

"I'm sorry, everyone, but we need to take a break."

Jewel snapped back as everyone got up and left. Jewel looked up as Morrell walked to her

"Come with me, Jewel. I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

Jewel considered the implications

"Screw it" she muttered and getting up followed Morrell. Morrell led Jewel to her office where she kept the files on the desk

"Remove your shirt"

"I'm sorry?" Jewel's eyes widened

Morrell rolled her eyes "Can you do as I say for once?"

"Only because you are Alan's sister" she muttered and removed her sweatshirt. Morrell turned her around, pushed her low ponytail over her shoulder and traced her cool fingers over Jewel's back between the nape of the neck and bra strap

"It's called a Lichtenberg figure. They appear on lightning strike victims."

Morrell removed her hands and Jewel pulled the sweatshirt back on and turned to face the emissary

"The fact that they're appearing on you after a shot of Wolf Lichen is both significant and strange."

"By significant and strange do you mean hopeful and optimistic?" Jewel asked, pushing her hair back as Morrell walked to a nearby cabinet

"When the marks fade, the Nogitsune's grip over you will return." she returned and handed a bottle of tablets to Jewel

"What are these?" Jewel asked, reading the label on the bottle

"Amphetamines." Morrell answered "Sleeping is exactly what you don't want to do. You're vulnerable when you're asleep."

"So all I have to do is stay awake?" Jewel asked

"For now. If your friends haven't figured out something by the time those marks are gone, I'll come find you."

"To help me?" Jewel raised a brow

"No, to give you an injection. Pancuronium Bromide." Morrell showed her the other bottle

"Doesn't that cause respiratory paralysis?" Jewel asked and frowned at Morrell when she nodded

"So when the Nogitsune takes over, you're going to kill me?" Jewel deadpanned

"I'm going to do what I've always done. Maintain the balance." Morrell deadpanned

"You do realize that I conquered death about a bunch of years ago, right?" Jewel crossed her arms

"Nothing in this world is immortal, Jewel. Not even you. If not a lethal injection, then other ways can be found"

"Okay then." Jewel rolled her eyes "No wonder Stiles loved talking to you" she turned around and started walking away "Thanks for the illicit drugs."

"Jewel"

Jewel stopped and craned her neck to look at Morrell

"Stay awake."

"A lot easier said than done, Marin" Jewel replied and walked away

She slowly made her way to the corridor she remembered she walked the other night. The place Lydia had led them. At the end of the corridor was one door. Walking to it, she tried opening it, but found it locked.

"Dammit" she grunted and tried barging in but in vain

"Okay then" she muttered and pointed her index finger towards the knob

"Aloh-"

"What are you doing?"

Jewel jumped with a gasp and turned around to see Olivia behind her. Once settled that nothing was going wrong, she sighed

"I need to get through here. To the basement." she told Olivia

"Doctors don't even have a key to this door. Only Brunski."

"The head orderly?"

Olivia nodded "He's got keys to everything in here."

"Does he keep them on him all the time?"

"If you want them, you'll probably have to figure out a way to trick him."

"Well, part of me is slowly getting very good at playing tricks." Jewel said and walked to find this head orderly. or maybe she can come back later on and Alohamora the door.

she may have given her wands to Stiles but she was still strong enough to perform enough magic wandless needed for survival in this crazy house

* * *

Allison opened the door and let Scott, Stiles, Aidan and Ethan in

"My father said all of the Katashi evidence is being moved to a Federal Lockup by armored car tonight." she walked in followed by the four "Probably within the next few hours." and she stopped next to Lydia

"We're going to rob an armored car?" Stiles asked, stopping on his tracks

"Well, we're going to try." Lydia shrugged

* * *

Jewel looked around and then rushed in, opened a tap and washed her face with cold water

"Okay. Okay, just got to stay awake, Jewel. You just gotta stay..." Jewel stopped mid sentence, when she heard the sound of shower and noticed a very naked person in the shower stall right behind her. She gasped, eyes wide and turned away, a slow heat warming her cheeks with embarrassment

"Don't worry, Jewel, you didn't just accidentally walk into the a boy showering in a Boy's room." Malia called as relief flooded over. the only man she had ever seen naked so far was Derek and she was in no such mood to change that. Not that she had seen naked girls, but when you live in a dorm with girls for six years along with their hormonal phase, things do go a bit revealing

"Thank Merlin." she muttered and then she cleared her throat "Um... Okay, so what are you doing in the Boys Room?"

"Showering. What about you?"

"I...uh..needed to use the bathroom and couldn't find the girl's room." she tried looking everyone but at the girl showering

"It's down the hall to the right. Not that easy to find for some reason"

Jewel slightly cleared her throat

"What are you doing here if you know where's the girl's room is?" Jewel asked and then realized she had already asked that once before

"They keep the water temperature in the Girls' Room too low. It's much hotter in here. Ever since I turned back to human, I just can't seem to get warm."

Jewel shrugged "Maybe you just have a low core temp. You know, you might just be sick or... "

"I used to have a fur coat." Malia interrupted her

"Or, it could be... Hey, it might be that. It's probably that." Jewel stammered. Gosh! What was happening to her. She never stuttered. Or maybe because she had never walked in on another girl naked and showering. not even Allison or Teddy. And whether she'd like it or not, Malia was an attractive girl. Jewel was completely straight, but she knew when a girl was beautiful and attractive

"Now you're staring."

she never realized when Malia had stopped showering and walked towards her, stark naked

"No, I'm not. and for the sake of god wrap a towel or something" she complained, looking everywhere but at the girl in front of her

"Then what are you doing?" Malia asked, wrapping a towel around her

"Phew!" she sighed in relief and faced the werecoyote "I wanted to ask why you punched me."

"Did you think I was going to thank you?"

"You are telling me that you liked living in the preserve as a coyote around the car wreckage that killed your mother and sister? That you actually like watching that thing, that car wreckage, everyday? That you didn't care about your father struggling and blaming himself everyday for something that wasn't his fault?" jewel frowned

Malia was silent for a minute but then she shook her head "You're right, Jewel. Thank you. Thanks for invading my home. For putting me on the run. For turning me back to human so that I could look at my father every day and try to figure out how to explain to him that the reason my sister and mother are dead is because I almost ate them on a full moon. Thank you so very much."

"We were just trying to help." Jewel admitted.

"You want to help me? Find a way to change me back." Malia said

"You want to go back? To being a coyote?" Jewel raised a brow

"What do you know?" Malia gripped her shirt tightly but Jewel just put up her best poker face.

"Let me go and I might tell you"

Malia let go of her and Jewel straightened herself

"If it were ordinary circumstances, I would have taught you how to do that. But right now, I know someone who can teach you." Jewel said "But i need something in return

"What do you want?"

"I need to get into the basement and it doesn't hurt to keep a shapeshifter close" Jewel said "For some reasons, I cannot use my powers, so i need you to help me get in. You help me, and I'll help you."

* * *

"This is a really bad plan." Scott said

"Of course it is a bad plan. I didn't come up with it" Stiles frowned, looking at Lydia and Allison

"It's not that bad." Lydia said

"It's not that good." Ethan said, walking behind her. Lydia sighed and stood up as Allison unfolded the map

"None of us knows the route they're going to take." Stiles pointed

"If Allison can get one of her dad's GPS trackers on the armored car then we can follow it." Lydia said

"So when it gets here..." Allison started, pointing at a bridge

"We attack them?" Aidan asked

"No." Lydia turned to face him "Your bikes will be in the middle of the road, looking like you guys got into an accident. And when the driver gets out to help..."

"We attack him?"Aidan said again

"No."both Allison and Lydia yelled

"You'll distract him and Scott will break open the back door." Lydia explained

"I hope." Scott said almost meekly

"And you'll get Katashi's finger." Lydia said ominously

"It's not his actual finger, is it?" Ethan asked causing Scott to look at them weirdly

"You are so out of our league." Lydia muttered

"Why aren't we just going to Stilinski for help?" Ethan asked

"Because if he gets caught, then it's the Sheriff tampering with federal evidence." Stiles answered

"Guys, this is going to work. We can do this "Allison said "We're losing Jewel. My Dad and Derek are in jail for murder. We need to do this."

Everyone was silent for a minute before they all nodded

"Quite a flawless plan, I must say" A thick accented voice said.

Everyone turned around to spot a blonde women standing at the doorway, looking at her nails with a bored look. All the wolves got defensive and Allison held a dagger she knew Jewel kept under the desk

"Who are you?" Allison asked "How did you get in?"

The blonde looked up and smiled at them

"Daphne Greengrass" she said, pushing herself off the doorway and crossing her arms "As for how I got in, Potter didn't do much good with the wards"

"Potter?" Stiles muttered "You know Jewel?" he asked

Daphne just raised her brow

"He meant Harry. you know her?" Lydia asked

"I certainly do. I reckon studying in the same castle as her for six years does cause recognition"

"What do you want?" Scott asked

"to help you, of course. You see, I have the answer to the question that is making you mutts chase your tails and made the banshee want to scream her lungs out the past few days" she smirked

Everyone was silent for a while before Lydia spoke up

"How did Jewel get possessed in the first place?"

"what do you mean?" Aidan asked

"Jewel is an Occlumens. Her mind and conscience is protected by walls and barriers" Lydia answered "I've been wondering for a while now that how did the Nogitsune get into her if she's protected?"

Stiles looked at Daphne

"Wanna reveal the huge secret?"

She smiled and settled on a couch

"why not" she shrugged "And I presume Potter, or Jewel, didn't mention a word about the letter I sent her?"

"What letter?" Allison asked, making Daphne roll her eyes

"Wait you sent that?" Stiles asked and then he looked at Scott "The letter she got at the animal clinic. the day before we went to look for Malia"

As realization dawned over Scott, Allison turned towards Daphne

"What do you know?"

"Plenty. Starting with, that Potter knew she was vulnerable to possession and had a very high probability of getting possessed"

"Wait what?" Stiles asked

"she knew she was targeted by Nogitsune since day one" Daphne rolled her eyes "Seriously, how does Potter put up with you kids?"

"But how is that possible?" Lydia asked "Aren't those mind barriers impenetrable?"

"they very well are. But Nogitsune didn't have any problems because for it, there were no walls to stop it" she said and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees "these walls you speak of, they are powered by Potter's magic. the magic is what keeps them strong and upright. But when she had her magic stolen by that Wiccan Witch, those barriers collapsed"

"And she became a target" Scott said

"Yes, she did. her mind was left open and vulnerable for possession"

"If Jewel knew the risks, why didn't she build them back?" Ethan asked

Daphne raised a very elegant brow at him "Do you expect Potter to rebuild the walls she spent about a decade building and strengthening in a matter of few weeks? She worked a whole decade adding layer after layer, protection after protection to make herself a fortress. Nothing was supposed to enter and if enter, ins't supposed to get out. Sure she's exceptional with magic, but at the end of dawn, even she's a human"

"Where do you come in this whole picture?" Lydia asked

"A few days after she got her magic back, she contacted me, a natural legilimens. She suspected those walls to be affected. She didn't expect that they all would have collapsed. Every single one of them, broken. We both knew the risks of her walking around in such a vulnerable state." Daphne leaned back " A while ago, not only did I find out about Dolon Greyback being in the neighborhood, but also about Nogitsune. That was what the letter was about. What I didn't realize by then was that the Nogitsune had already tried sinking it's dirty feet in her"

"How do you know that?" Allison asked

"Letters. We talk, Allison." Daphne rolled her eyes "We are not besties, but we are definitely not enemies either."

"Friends?" Stiles asked

"allies" Daphne shot back "She told me the symptoms she was going through and I had the unfortunate honor to confirm her fears. I advised her to tell you kids about it, seeing that she's a part of your pack" she looked at Scott "but she said you kids were in enough trouble and didn't need her headache. her words not mine. And recently when I heard the extent the things have gone to, I thought it was a good time to have a nice little chat"

"how di-" before Allison could ask that, Hedwig swooped in and settled on the armrest of the chair Daphne was seated in. Allison narrowed her eyes at her sister's owl. She had wondered where the owl had vanished to in the past few days. So knowing that Jewel was not Jewel, she had flown all the way to UK to get a hold of Daphne. Wow!

"I think the most important question here is how do we save Jewel?" Aidan asked

"That, unfortunately, is not my forte. I'm more of a charms person, not dark creatures. But if Nogitsune figured out that Potter is not only capable of impenetrable shields, but can also rebuild them, it'd do everything to accelerate that. It'd focus all her magic in rebuilding those walls leaving her weak and maybe unable to use magi for a while. So, she has quite less time on her hands and so do you" she got up

"Should it help, Potter is still in there. fighting with every fiber left to regain the control of her body. To undo the things that trickster made her do. To remember and regain her humanity. Remember that before you take any major decision" and then turned to leave

"Where are you going?" Scott asked

"this is not my battle" Daphne looked over her shoulder "I just wanted to let you know whatever i did. Potter can be bad but she's rarely wrong. Don't end up doing something so stupid that you'd desperately want to undo. And one more thing. Get yourselves a plan B." and then she walked out

"That went great" Stiles sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose

* * *

It was after dinner, almost close to curfew. Jewel walked to the door. She checked around and found no one and tried reopening it but in vain.

She waited for a few more for Malia to come and join her as per their deal, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Jewel groaned, running a hand through her hair and tried reopening but failed

"Alright" she muttered, if Malia wasn't keeping her part of deal, so wasn't she, and pointed her finger at the knob

"Alohamo-" she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder

the hand turned her around and she faced the orderly

"Brunski, is it?" she asked

Brunski looked at his surprise and amuse

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I don't know. trying to pole dance, maybe" she shrugged

He suddenly pulled her with him and soon two more order got the hold to her as Brunski let her go. He opened a door and she was pushed in by the two heavy duty orderlies

" Into the Quiet Room, little lady"

Jewel struggled against them

"Want to tell us where you got these?" Brunski asked, holding a bottle of tablets

"A vending machine." she snarled

"I always love the sarcastic ones." he chuckled and then pulled a syringe "Give her five of the Haldol."

"Wait. What's that? Is that a sedative?" she asked as one of the orderly who was holding her, grabbed the syringe and walked back to her as she stepped back, but the other orderly held her tight

"Okay, hang on. Hang on! I can't go to sleep. Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she yelled when the man held her by waist and bent her a little "Get off me, arsehole!" and then the syringe was injected into her buttcheek and she was released

"I can't go to sleep... You don't understand." her gaze became blurry and steps stumbled and breathing became heavier "Stiles: You don't get it. I gotta stay awake. I gotta stay... " with that she collapsed on the floor as darkness consumed her

* * *

Chris sighed as he was pushed into a room then stopped seeing the other person

"They told me my lawyer was here. So either I'm going to congratulate you on recently passing the bar or I should be worried about something."

"Hello, Christopher" Araya smiled at him

* * *

Jewel opened her eyes and found herself in a closed unit. She looked around and then loudly banged her had in front of her. She was in a locker

"Hey! Hey. Hey, let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" she yelled, banging the door but froze when something walked past her on the outside

It was silent for a few minutes, before a creepy familiar voice spoke

"Let me in." the Nogitsune said, rattling a few lockers

"What... What do you mean?"

"You know."

"Okay, screw you and your stupid riddles." Jewel sighed but jumped out of her skin when Nogitsune banged a random locker

"No riddle this time, Harry. You know what it means."

"Let me out. Just let me out." she sighed "Let me out." she said a little harsher "Just let me out!"

"Let me in!" the Nogitsune screamed at her

Jewel almost screamed when she felt someone's hands on her and her eyes snapped open

"No, no, no. Shh! Hey, hey, hey. Shh!"

When her vision cleared, she saw Malia in front of her, holding her.

Jewel gulped and cleared her face of stray hair and sweat

"I'm okay" she swallowed again

"Good" Malia nodded and let go of Jewel but still remained close to her

"So...um...How did you get in here?" Jewel asked

"I broke the lock. If I concentrate I can be pretty strong." Malia chuckled as if breaking in was some kind of victory for her "Sorry. Got stuck with an orderly"

"Yeah, no, it's fine" Jewel breathed, wishing that Malia would just give some personal space

"Get up." Malia said, helping her up

Jewel groaned, her body feeling sore at all the joints "Where?"

"There's another way to the basement. Through the Closed Unit. Where they keep the real psychos."

* * *

 _At the spot outside the Sheriff's department,_

Allison viewed through her crossbow as the driver entered the vehicle

"You're up." she looked at Kira over her shoulder

Kira sprinted across and placed a device just under the vehicle in the back. Suddenly the adjacent door opened, causing Kira to hide. Parrish came out and opened the driver's seat

"Okay, let's get out of here."

But then he stopped, withdrew his gun and started looking around

"We have to do something." Scott muttered

Just as Parrish reached behind the vehicle, the doors swung open and someone jumped out, attacking Parrish, knocking him out cold

"Who the hell is that?" Scott asked

"Kincaid." Allison answered, lowering the crossbow

* * *

 _Interrogation Room, Sheriff's station_

"You want to talk about the code?" Chris asked the older hunter in front of him

"Ours is more than a code of behavior. It's a code of honor. These things bind our families. You don't abandon such things lightly." Aray leaned forward

"Where in the code does it say my wife had to kill herself?" Chris demanded

"Your wife honored us with her dying breath."

"She would have honored her daughters by living." Chris snapped

"Your family is very complicated, though. Isn't it?" Araya chuckled

"What do you really want to know?" Chris straightened himself "Is this about Allison? Jewel? What are you fishing for?"

Araya pushed the chair out and stood up

"I don't fish, mijo. I hunt."

* * *

Scott walked to the vehicle as Kincaid removed the prosthetic finger and checked

"We need that finger." he said

"Why should I give it to you?" Kincaid chuckled, pocketing the finger

"There's a briefcase in there with $ 150,000 in it." Allison answered, crossbow aiming at Kincaid

"The scroll inside this prosthetic finger is worth three million." Kincaid chuckled

"Give me the finger." Scott said then gulped "You know what I mean."

Suddenly Kira jumped over him from over top of the vehicle, but Kincaid easily threw her over. He snarled, eyes blue fangs out

"I guess negotiations are over."

* * *

Malia opened the door as she walked in the basement, Jewel following her. Walking in, Malia shrugged and looked around before finally looking at her

"Do you know what you're looking for?" she asked

"Something to do with that." she jerked her chin towards a familiar inverted 5 carved on the wall. the two girls made their way to that wall. Malia crouched and traced her fingers over it

"What does it mean?"

"Self." Jewel automatically answered

"Maybe you should tell me more." Malia said, getting up, leaning on the wall

"Well, you might not like me if you know any more."

"Try to remember that I'm a werecoyote who murdered her own family. I won't judge. I promise."

Jewel humorlessly chuckled at that comment and looking around, found a sofa. she walked to it and sat down. Malia followed the suit. the two sat there in silence before Malia felt something and then pulled a cardboard box from under the sofa, followed by two more. it was filled with papers. she picked a few, handed half to Jewel and looked through the others

"This place definitely used to be a lot more fun. Electroshock, ice baths. Trepanation?"

"That's what Olivia was talking about. Earlier in the morning. Trepanation is when they drill into your head." she looked at Malia. Olivia had bored her to near death with that stupid conversation when they left the room earlier.

"No wonder they don't want anyone down here." Malia shrugged. Jewel shrugged, tossing rest of the papers on the floor.

"There's nothing in here" she sighed and then looked at Malia "Could you do me a favor? Could you just check the lines on my back? Just tell me if they're fading." she said lifting the back of her shirt. Malia's cool fingers grazed her back

"Yeah, they're almost gone."

Jewel almost snarled to herself, letting her shirt go

"I'm guessing that's bad." Malia said

"Hmm." Jewel nodded, shifting to her original position. She rested her elbows on her knees, biting her nails

"Oh." Malia said softly and then fidgeted for a while before settling "Sorry. I told you I'm always cold."

"That's okay." Jewel gave the werecoyote a nervous smile "Here." she reached and grabbed Malia's hands "Bloody hell, you really are."

Both chuckled. Jewel wrapped her palms over Malia's and then closed her eyes. It took Malia a moment to realize that she was now actually feeling warmer.

"Good?" jewel opened her eyes

Malia nodded "How'd you do that?"

"Magic" Jewel smiled and the next thing she knew, Malia placed her lips on hers. The shock was enough for Jewel to not kiss a girl as attractive as Malia back. Malia pulled after a few minutes, with a small satisfied smile which Jewel imitated a fish. her cheeks got warmer and for the first time, she was speechless

After a few seconds, she found Malia looking at her in anticipation and Jewel sighed

"Was that your first kiss?" she asked, making Malia nod. Jewel sighed again. then took a deep breath and looked at Malia straight in the eye

"Malia, you are beautiful. i won't lie. But I'm sorry, I don't swing that way"

"What do you mean?" Malia's brows knitted with a frown

"I mean that I like boys and I have a boyfriend" Jewel gave Malia a weak smile

Malia grunted and settled back

"sorry. I should have asked before. Or said something at least" Malia sighed. Jewel reached and patted her knee

"If it makes you feel better, it was my first time too, kissing a girl"

Malia chuckled as Jewel smiled.

* * *

"Ethan, Aiden... Stop!" Scott ordered the twins stopped beating the hell out of Kincaid and threw him in front of Scott

"You want him to come after us?" Aidan asked

"Scott, we've seen guys like this. Trust us. He's dangerous." Ethan added

"So are we." Scott said "And he looks smart enough to remember that. We're here to save a life. Not end one." he reached and removed the prosthetic finger from Kincaid's pocket. He shook it once and a scroll fell down in his palm. He gave a smile to Allison and then dropped the finger on the floor

* * *

Malia and Jewel just sat in silence on the couch

"You are a shifter" Malia said continuing their conversation

"Shifter is one of the many things I'm" Jewel answered. Her eyes were closed, head dropped back

"then why don't you help me?" Malia asked

"Lately I've lost a lot of control of myself due to this possession. Last time, I shifted out of my will when I was chasing you" she looked at Malia "so right now I'm refraining from using all sorts of big spells"

Malia nodded "Possession must suck, right?"

"Very. makes me feel hollow from the inside. Like I know it's me, but at the same time it's not me" Jewel sighed

Suddenly Malia snapped her head up and stood

"what?" Jewel asked but Malia walked back to that symbol. she crouched and knocked it

"Do you hear that?" Malia asked her

"It's hollow" Jewel whispered and looked around, spotting a metal rod and hit the wall, which just turned out to be a wooden panel. She kept on hitting until she could see what was inside. Once clear, she crouched, tucking her hair behind her ear, Malia next to her. her eyes widened seeing not only a male corpse, but also this one was wrapped in bandages. Next to the corpse was a sheathed sword.

"This is him." Jewel muttered

"The Nogitsune?" Malia asked and Jewel nodded. Malia reached and snapped one of the corpse's jacket's pocket open and pulled a few photos, handing them to Jewel

"Recognize them?" Malia asked as Jewel shifted through the photos

"One of them." Jewel gulped "I have to get this to Scott and others."Just as Jewel turned, electricity jolted through her as she fell down on her knees. she turned around and spotted Olivia with a stun gun in hand

"Part of me is also good at playing tricks" she chuckled in a evil way "I took his stun gun." and then she stunned Malia with it "I also got his Haldol." and with that, Olivia uncapped a syringe and injected it into Malia and Olivia turned to face her

"Like I was saying, Jewel, I heard they used to do trepanation here." Olivia chuckled, picking up a drill and starting it

"Olivia... What are you doing?" she weakly asked

"I'm going to let the evil spirits out." and then Olivia injected her with rest of the Haldol and slowly blackness descended her.

By the time Jewel came back, she saw Olivia standing right next to her and found herself strapped to a chair, making her roll her eyes. She heard a whirring noise and saw a drill with Olivia activated for a few seconds before keeping it back

"I borrowed a few pointers from the five point restraint." Olivia chuckled

"Olivia, stop this." Jewel grunted, trying to break free of the restraints

Olivia coughed again and then lowered her hand. jewel's eyes widened when she saw blood and a dead fly and she immediately looked back at her psycho roomate

"Olivia, listen to me. Stop!" Jewel's eyes widened in fear "Olivia! Olivia! Stop!"

"Start with the other girl"

A chill ran down Jewel's spine hearing that voice. she looked on her side and saw the Nogitsune seated there, giving her a toothy grin

"You did this." Jewel snarled "You got into her head."

"Every Dracula needs a Renfield."

Jewel sighed and forced herself to breath calmly

"I hope you know that I can easily break free of these" she said but the Nogitsune chuckled

"I hope you know that the more magic you use, the easier for me it is to control you"

Jewel froze. What did he just say?!

a strapping noise drew her back as she looked at Olivia, tying an unconscious Malia, preparing her for Trepanation

"Just let her go." Jewel said

"Let me in."

Jewel grunted, trying to break the leather restraints, but nothing

"Jewel. Do you want her to leave here alive? Do you want us to leave? We can walk out of this place." his voice ominous

"Just let her go please." jewel begged, eyes watering

"Let me in."

Jewel screamed in pain, agitation and irritation

"Let me in, Jewel! Let me in!"

Jewel saw Olivia tighten Malia's restraints

"Just let her go please!"

"Let me in, Jewel! Let me in! Let me in and I'll let her live. Let me in!"

Jewel looked over and saw Olivia picking up the drill and closing in on Malia's knocked out form. With a huge sigh, Jewel let herself relax and closed her eyes

* * *

"Olivia"

Olivia stopped and looked at Jewel, who broke her restraints and messaged her wrists. Jewel raised her head and looked at Olivia with dull green vertical slit eyes and then walked to her. Olivia stepped back from Malia, clutching the drill in hand. Jewel looked between the two and then grabbed the drill and smacked Olivia hard, knocking her down.

Jewel chuckled and removed the hair tie, letting the red hair down. She brushed her hand through the hair and smirked at Malia. She kept the drill back on the table just as Malia started stirring

"Jewel?"

Jewel looked over her shoulder at the werecoyote, smirked and walked out

* * *

Scott tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Deaton to read the scroll. he shared a look with Stiles and Allison, both equally impatient

"There isn't much here, unfortunately." Deaton said

"Does it say anything?" Scott asked

"My Japanese isn't great. But it appears to say that one method of expelling a Nogitsune is to change the body of the host." Deaton answered

"Change the body?" Stiles repeated

"Which begs the question, how do we change Jewel's body?" Deaton asked

"We can't change her into a werewolf. She's immune to your bite" Allison said, looking at Scott

"But we know that. Does the Nogitsune?" Deaton raised a brow

"what do you mean?" Stiles asked

"Nogitsune is playing tricks. How about we play one on it?"

"You sure this is a good idea?" Allison looked at the emissary

"It's the best we have" Deaton shrugged

* * *

 _Eichen House_

"Do you know where you're going?" Morrell asked Malia, following her out

"No, but I know who I'm looking for." Malia answered

"Scott McCall."

Malia stopped and turned to look at Moreell

"You know him?"

"I can tell you where to find him"


	10. The Fox and the Wolf

Ken Yukimura wasn't having the best of days. Of course, even if he was a teacher, did he like coming to school? Maybe. maybe not. But right now, it didn't matter. He was busy preparing for his next lesson, writing on the board from his books when he noticed a fly land close on his desk. He looked at it for a minute before he dropped a book on it.

"Coming in on a Saturday. That's dedication."

Ken looked up and saw Jewel, entering the classroom. She didn't look much different, but her wild red curls and dark circles were quite pronounced

"Where's she hiding them?" Jewel spared him a look

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Ken straightened

"Her little knives." she said, pushing a book down from the shelf, followed by next "Daggers." she looked at him again "I know what they are." and she pulled a random book and flipped through it "Physical representation of her tails. However the hell that works." and she dropped it too and then walked towards him

"Maybe you'd like to do some reading on it." Ken said "I can direct you to the section on Japanese myth in the library."

Jewel stopped and chuckled "No. No, I'd like to talk to you." and then she slowly resumed walking towards him, drumming her fingers across the desks "The older the tail, the stronger the oni. Am I right? I know there's one left. I know it's the strongest." and she stopped in front of his desk

"Unfortunately, I don't know what you're referring to."

"You'll talk." she sighed and removed the book Ken had earlier dropped. The fly flew up and entered ken's mouth. Ken clutched his throat, coughing and choking as he fell on his knee. Jewel watched him with a sadistic grin as ken continued to chock

"They always talk."

* * *

"This looks just like me. This has to be my grandmother." Kira said, looking at the photo and flipped it. The writing behind it said it was taken in 1943

"You remember I told you about Malia?" Scott asked "She's the last one who saw Jewel at Eichen House. This picture and this." Scott pointed at the sword Allison was holding

"They found it with a body buried in a wall." Allison said "The same backwards five that the oni put on you was on the wall."

"It sounds like it all goes back to your family. Your grandmother, your mom." Scott said. Suddenly Kira's phone buzzed and she checked

"What is it?" Stiles asked, biting his nails

"My dad."

* * *

The four dashed into the school, straightaway making their way to the History class. There they found Noshiko holding a chocking and coughing Ken

"Kira, did you bring it?" Noshiko demanded. Kira rushed to her parents and handed a small bottle to her mother

"You going to tell me what it is?"

"Reishi." Noshiko answered, putting a piece of mushroom into Ken's mouth, which he seemed to swallow

"You're not seriously giving Dad magic mushrooms?"

Ken coughed bad into a napkin and when he removed it, it was filled with blood and a dead fly

"Okay. that's gross" Stiles gagged a little, turning away

"Are you okay?" Noshiko asked, helping him up

"Jewel did this?" Allison softly asked

"She wanted the last kaiken. I've kept this near me ever since your friend disappeared." Noshiko said, showing them a dagger

"Mom, you need to talk to us, about everything."

Noshiko gave the four a confused look. the three shared a look, and then Scott showed Noshiko one of the photos Jewel had found

"Where did you get this?" Noshiko asked, taking it

"Is it Grandma?" Kira asked

"No. It's me."

"Okay, if that's you, then you'd have to be like 90 years old." Scott said, doing a mental calculation

"Closer to 900." Noshiko answered

"Okay, sure. Why not?" Kira said, a little overwhelmed and turned to Ken "Dad, how old are you?"

"43. But I've been told I look mid- 30 s." Ken gave them a weak smile

"if it makes you feel better, Jewel is almost 30" Stiles inputted

"What?" Kira meekly asked

"She's 26. not that it matters" Allison muttered

Noshiko's gaze settled on the sword Allison was holding. when Allison noticed that, she extended the sword to Noshiko, who took it and walked to the middle of Ken's desk and unsheathed it. To their surprise, the sword was found out to be broken. Noshiko tilted the sheath and piece of the sword fell down, clatering on the wooden desk

"The blade was shattered the last time it was used." Noshiko said

"When was that?" Kira asked

"1943" Noshiko answered "Against a nogitsune."

"All this, it's all happened before, hasn't it?" Scott asked

"Yes." Noshiko answered

"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it." Ken added

"Where did it come from?" Kira asked

"It was an internment camp during World War II. In Oak Creek. Not too far from here." Noshiko said, making the four to exchange glances

"Hold on. You told me and Isaac that there was no internment camp at Oak Creek." Allison frowned

"Your family has a certain history of violence. I didn't know if you could be trusted." Ken grimly answered, making Allison roll her eyes "There was a camp, yes. But all the records were erased."

"They covered it up." Noshiko said

"When I was a grad student, my passion project," ken said, pulling an old diary from one of his drawers "actually more like an obsession, was trying to dig up the truth on Oak Creek. It's how I met your mother, Kira." he gave Kira and her mother a soft smile

"So, where did the nogitsune come from?" Kira asked

"Isn't it obvious yet?" Noshiko asked

"It came from you" Stiles said as everyone looked at him "You called that thing"

"Yes, I did" noshiko sighed as everyone looked at her.

Scott suddenly gripped Allison's fist, stopping her from doing anything stupid. He looked at her. On the surface she seemed calm and collected but her heartbeat revealed how angry she was on the inside.

no one spoke. In the silence, Noshiko started rearranging the sword pieces

"Kira, I need your help on this. There isn't much time." Noshiko said "And this is something that needs to be done in the daylight."

"Not until you tell us everything." Kira huffed, arms crossed

"Tell them, Noshiko. Tell them what they need to know." Ken said making Noshiko sigh and then look between Kira and Scott

"Wolves and foxes tend not to get along. Not just in fables and stories."

"But allies, however unlikely," he looked at Allison "should be welcomed. Especially in times of war." he looked back at his wife, who gave him a surprised look

* * *

Parrish checked the high voltage taser and then looked at Chris

" Sorry, but I can't let you walk out with this. It's way above the legal voltage limit."

"I only use it for hunting." Chris answered

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure you could use it to jump-start a 747 ." Parrish said

"This property belongs to me and the charges were dropped." Chris argued "Although, I'm not exactly sure who's responsible for that." he spared a look to Derek, who looked back at him

"I am."

The two turned to look at Sheriff who entered

"I'll take care of this, Parrish." he said, holding the taser from Parrish

"Sheriff, I'm not kidding." Parrish argued "This thing's a few watts from being a lightsaber."

"I said I'll take care of it." Sheriff said and took the taser and then turned to the other two "Come with me"

He led them to his office and locked the door behind them

"The interrogation at the Beacon County went well, but I detoured to LA to talk to a specialist for Stiles' MRI. He told me the thing that every doctor says when he's trying to avoid a lawsuit. "We can't say for sure." And then I spoke with Melissa." he removed a manila folder and took out two MRI scans from it "These are brain scans. My wife's and Stiles'. I knew they were similar. But those are the same. Exactly the same."

"And I'm guessing this isn't possible?" Derek asked

"Not even remotely." Sheriff answered

"Not that it isn't important, Sheriff, but it would have mattered more if it was Stiles who was possessed." Chris said, keeping the scans back on the table "but it's Jewel."

"I know" Sheriff said "but does Jewel know that Stiles' dementia is all just a trick?"

Chris and Derek exchanged a look

"When I was in the Army, an officer told me, _"If you want to defeat your enemy, you don't take away their courage. You take away their hope."_ " Sheriff added and then looked at them both "Either of you don't look like the men who give up hope easily."

"But Jewel might." Derek said "When Scott came to see me the other day, he told me that Jewel remembered everything she did while being possessed. She technically witnessed herself doing everything but couldn't stop herself"

"Jewel has a 'People-saving' thing. But making her hurt people close to her, he's making her feel that she's not safe to be around." Chris looked up at Sheriff "Like she's the monster"

Apparently when you are locked in a cell next to your daughter's boyfriend, a huge conversation follows about each and everything regarding the said daugter.

"And if it is using this as some sort of psychological trick, then this isn't just a fight for her body. It's also a fight for her mind. Right?" Sheriff asked and took a deep breath "You know, she's left people severely injured. And others severely dead."

"That's why I need the your help, Sheriff." Chris looked at him

"I'm running as much of interference as I can. I'm trying my best to keep Jewel's name out of everything but even I cannot stop a federal investigation without putting my own job in trouble" Sheriff sighed

"I appreciate it, Sheriff" Chris nodded

"Now we just a need a plan to trap her" Derek looked between the two older men

* * *

"Okay, stop." Kira interrupted as Noshiko told them about her previous love story with a US army medic named Rhys "Just stop. We don't want to hear your Casablanca story. We wanna know how to save Jewel."

"I'm trying to tell you." Noshiko snapped

"You're trying to stall." Allison snapped "When the sun goes down, the oni are gonna come after her again, aren't they?"

"Your sister's gone, Allison." Ken sighed

"I don't think you know that for sure." Scott replied "You brought the oni. Can you call them off?"

"It's not Jewel's fault." Kira added

"Jewel may be your best friend." Noshiko looked at Stiles and Scott "She might be your sister." she looked at Allison "But she is nogitsune now. She is void."

"Can you call them off?" Scott demanded

"When you hear the rest of the story, you won't want me to." Noshiko replied

"Rhys and I found ways to see each other." Noshiko continued "Sometimes at the barracks. Sometimes in the bunkers where they parked military vehicles. He was being transferred to North Africa in a few weeks. I was teaching him some French." she sighed "We watched Merrick and Hayes talking with the camp doctor. They were whispering, talking quickly."

"Noshiko." Ken exclaimed

Noshiko looked down and realized hat she accidently started cutting herself with a sword piece

"Mom, what are you doing?" Kira grabbed Noshiko's hand, but Noshiko just smiled and took the handkershief from Ken and wiped her hand. then she showed her cutless palm to others, which only had a little blood smudged

"How did you do that?" Kira asked

"It's one of our talents. Something you'll learn, Kira." Noshiko smiled "You should've noticed by now that you never get sick. Ever. You'll never experience something as simple as a common cold. Something as bad as the flu. Or something like Pneumonia." she looked down, still wiping her hands "Everyone in the camp started getting infected by it. Even Rinko. When I talked to Rhys, he said that thy ran out of M&B. May and Baker Pharmaceuticals. It's sulfadiazine." She looked back at Kira "I had seen those boxes. but Rhys told me that they only received one. But I remembered seeing three." she sighed

"Rhys checked his log. But we already knew what was happening. Dr. Liston was using Merrick and Hayes to sell medicine on the black market." Noshiko said "When a young boy, Michio, lost his life, it created a spark within us refugees. I encouraged Rinko and others to speak against this. to issue a formal complaint to the administration. But I realized late the mistake I had made by speaking too soon. I wasn't helping anyone. I was inciting a riot." Noshiko sighed "The people surrounded the doctor's car one day, demanding for him to be let out. Rhys tried to intervene but couldn't do much. I yelled for them to stop. But so many people were sick. And so many were dying. I'd never seen anger like that. It was a living,breathing thing." she sighed "And then Merrick came out aiming his gun at others, backing them up. But when Satomi came over, he attacked her as well. And then I saw it. her eyes flaring gold and teeth snarling. Now I knew why Satomi was always trying to keep quiet. Why she got migraines once a month,and why she was alway sat the game of Go. It kept her calm."

"She was bitten." Scott noted

"Bitten werewolves have a harder time suppressing their anger. One unexpected flare-up and they could lose all control."

"Actually, we beg to differ" Stiles piped in, looking at Scott for a minute. Noshiko frowned at him for the interruption but then continued

"Satomi lost her control. She took the bottle bomb Michio's father had made and flung it." Noshiko took a deep breath and sniffed "It hit Rhys. Burned him alive right in front of me"

Noshiko stopped for a brief moment but no one felt like asking her to continue

"The gunfire nearly killed me." she resumed, putting the pieces of the sword together like a jigsaw puzzle "I don't know how many bullets made their way into my body, but I fought every one of them. It left my body so weak,my heartbeat so slow it appeared as though I was dead. But even then I was still better off than Rhys." She sniffed again "His screams could be heard throughout Eichen House, echoing through every room, every hallway. He died in agony. The doctor, it seems, had also sold the morphine. Merrick and Hayes were given the task of getting rid of all the bodies,both American and Japanese-American. They were transferring Dr. Liston out as well, stationing him somewhere else." she paused, turned around and looked outside the window, eyes tearing up

"They were covering it doctor, Merrick, Hayes,and all of the others. They were gonna get away. By chance, I guess, Rhys' body had been put next to mine. I wanted the soldiers and the administration of the camp to be punished for their crime. But I knew the clock was ticking. I was going to lose my chance. They were going to burn me with the others. I couldn't fight back with my body weakened and still healing. I could barely move. I was going to die. With time slipping through my fingers,I knew I was making a terrible decision. But I could not die knowing they would get I called out to our ancestors for kitsune-tsuki. Possession by a fox a powerful Nogitsune, one that feeds off chaos, strife and pain, to take control of my weakened body, imbue it with power and use it as a weapon." she turned around the faced the four teenagers

"But calling on a trickster spirit is a dangerous thing. They can have a very dark sense of humor. Because while the Nogitsune did come to possess someone, it wasn't me. It was Rhys"

"What happened?" Scott asked

"My body was beginning to heal. And I managed to pull myself up from the ground. But it was too late." Noshiko sighed

"What did it do?" Allison asked, barely a whisper

"It brought chaos, strife and more pain than you can imagine." Noshiko replied "I had to find him.I had to stop him." Noshiko paused

Stile slowly raised his hand and everyone looked at him

"It's gonna be dark in a couple of hours" he pointed as everyone looked outside the window at the sky

Noshiko sighed "Coup de foudre. Those were his last words to me" she said, "The literal translation is " _a bolt of lightning._ " In French, it can also mean " _love at first sight_."" she said, finishing putting the pieces of sword together "But a bolt of lightning happens to be exactly what we need right now."

"For what?" Kira asked

"Exorcising the Nogitsune from Rhys' body shattered the katana. But you can put it back together." Noshiko said

"Why don't you just do it yourself?" Kira asked

"Because I'm not a thunder kitsune." Noshiko mildly snapped then exhaled "Do you trust me?"

"I just found out you're 900 years old. I don't think I'm ever gonna trust you again." Kira answered

"Trust me on this." Noshiko said and placed Kira's hand over the shattered sword. The pieces glowed blue and as if a zap of electricity went though them, then mended themselves back to an original and wholesome sword.

Kira gasped in surprise and shock, pulling her hand back. Scott, Stiles and Allison shared another look and then gaped at Kira.

Noshiko smiled and handed the sword to Kira "Go ahead. It's yours now."

"What if I don't want it?" Kira took a few steps back

"You need it." she said and tossed it to Kira, who grabbed it mid air and spun it around

"You see? It gives you balance." Noshiko smiled "My power is yours now, Kira. If the oni can't stop Jewel, you have to. The same as I did." she looked at Allison, who frowned back at her, and then at Scott "And maybe seek out a wolf to help you."

"You didn't tell us anything." Scott pointed out

"You want to save Jewel? Kill her. That's the only way." Noshiko answered and Scott suddenly felt a spike in Allison's heartbeat

"You agree with this?" Stiles asked Ken incredolously

"Sometimes, history does repeat itself, Stiles."

"Only if you don't learn." Allison said, her teeth gritting

"But sometimes even then, fate conspires against you." Ken said. Suddenly Allison's phone buzzed. She checked it then looked Noshiko and Ken

"If there's one thing my sister firmly believed in, it was that there are causes worth dying for, but none worth killing for. Nogitsune is not the scariest thing she has gone through and I know Jewel. She can and will make out of it just fine. if anyone's gonna do anything, it's me and my pack and we are going to save Jewel. And not by killing her" she paused and looked at Noshiko "she's not Rhys. She's much better and stronger than him"

with that, Allison turned her heel and walked out, followed by others

"Kira."

The four stopped and looked at Noshiko, who extended the sword's sheath. Kira grabbed it and walked out with others

"Dad and Derek are out with Sheriff. I need to go home"

Scott nodded "Stiles, Kira and I will try and stop the Oni"

* * *

Allison rushed back home asap and then collected everything Chris had asked her to over the text message. A while later, Derek, Chris and Sheriff came and Allison led the, back to the study

"This is everything non-lethal I could find." she said, showing the stuff she had gathered

"Take all of it." Chris nodded

"What's the plan here?" Allison asked

"Our best shot right now is for Derek to try to pick up Jewel's scent at Eichen House. Especially if she went through something stressful there." Chris said

"Should all four of us be going to the same place?" Sheriff asked "Where else has Jewel been showing up?"

"School, the hospital." Allison listed off

"Okay, hold on." Derek interrupted them "We did this already. Stiles disappeared. We started looking for him. Then walked right into a trap at the hospital where he possessed Jewel"

"He's getting us to repeat the same moves." Chris muttered

"So, what do we do? Wait for her to come to us?" Sheriff asked

"We can't. Not if the oni find her when the sun goes down." Derek crossed his arms

"Scott's working on them right now, with Kira and Stiles." Allison said

Sheriff stopped and looked at others "That's the problem. We're all trying to outfox the fox."

Chris took a deep breath and looked at Sheriff and then at Derek "Listen. I'll understand if either of you wants to back out."

Derek didn't move for a minute before he reached and grabbed a taser from the table and bagged it "I wouldn't be the first wolf to run from a fox. and it's Jewel. She'll kick me ass if she found out that I backed off"

Chris shrugged and handed the taser to Allison "Apparently I'm carrying the lightsaber."

Allison nodded, bagging rest of the weapons "Dad, you and Derek hit Eichen House. Sheriff, it's you and me in the hospital. We all meet in the school."

Allison and Sheriff left. Derek was about to move out but stopped when he saw Chris pull out a pair of gun

"Making sure you have a few lethal options just in case?" Derek asked

"I like to prepare for the worst." Chris answered

* * *

 _Hospital_

Allison and Sheriff entered the hospital and got into a lift. the door closed and the two stood in silence before Sheriff spoke up

"You know what, I don't know how you guys do it. You're all so strong. You're fearless." he chuckled "Hell, you even manage to keep your grades up."

Allison was silent for a moment before answering "I am failing Econ."

Sheriff sighed "Is that Coach's class?"

Allison nodded

"Well, I'll have a talk with him." he said, earning a chuckle from her. Sheriff then noticed Allison's eyes tearing up. He reached and stopped the elevator and looked at her

"Hey. You okay?" he asked

Allison took a huge wavering breath and spoke, her voice broken

"I'm not... Fearless." she shook her head, tears spilling out, hands trembling "I'm terrified." she sniffed and wiped her tears "I'm always terrified. I... I act like I know what I'm doing, but I don't." she sniffed again "I don't know if Isaac is dying right now. I don't know if I made a mistake with Scott. I don't know what my dad is thinking. I don't know if we should trust Derek." she looked at the sheriff "I don't know if I can save Jewel. I don't know... I don't know anything." she cried.

sheriff reached and grabbed her in a hug, rubbing her back in circles

"You know what's funny? You sound just like a cop."

Allison weakly chuckled and the pulled, wiping her tears again

"Hey. You're gonna be okay." Sheriff said with an encouraging smile and Allison nodded

"Okay."

Suddenly Allison's phone buzzed

"What's that?" Sheriff asked, looking at Allison's phone

"Someone broke into our house. After what happened in the past, Jewel upped the security and she and dad placed some security precautions around the house. Motion sensors. Cameras." Allison explained, opening the live feed of the house. She found all the rooms empty but stopped at one

"Is that her room?" Sheriff asked. Allison zoomed in and they saw jewel, sitting on her bed cross legged, waving at the camera with a smile

* * *

By the time everyone made it back to the Argent's house, Jewel was gone. But what got their attention was an open chessboard with all the pieces placed at random spots and sticky notes on many pieces

"What is all this? What are these sticky notes for?" Chris asked, recognizing Jewel's handwriting

"This is what Stiles used to try and explain to me about all of you." Sheriff said "He said Jewel gave him the idea"

"Cool, maybe it's a message from Jewel. The real Jewel." Allison suggested

"You think there's any reason my name's on the king?" Derek skeptically asked

"Well, you're heavily guarded." Sheriff answered

"And you are her boyfriend" Allison added

"Though I guess the alarming detail is that you're one move from being in checkmate." Sheriff said as everyone saw that he was on the direct line of attack by the opposition queen

Chris picked up a chess piece fallen on the side with the sticky note saying 'ISAAC' and placed it back

"It's not a message from Jewel. It's a threat from the Nogitsune." Chris said "She's at the loft."

"That's what he's trying to tell us. And he wants us to come there." Sheriff said

"Night's falling." Derek pointed "This couldn't sound any more like a trap."

"I don't think it is." Chris said, looking at the chess pieces again

"I think your opinion might be slightly biased" Sheriff pointed

"What we're dealing with here is basically someone who lacks motive. No rhyme, no reason, unlike Jewel" Chris said

"Meaning what?" Derek asked

"Our enemy is not a killer. It's a trickster. The killing is just a by-product." Chris added

"If you're trying to say it won't kill us, I'm not feeling too confident about that." Derek crossed his arms

"It won't." Chris said "It wants irony. It wants to play a trick. It wants a joke."

"All we need to do is come up with a new punch line." Sheriff said, getting on Chris' train of thoughts

"The sun is setting, Argent. What do you have in mind?" Derek asked

* * *

Chris opened the door to the loft and entered. He noticed Jewel, sitting on the couch, relaxed, looking out of the window. Once Chris climbed down the stairs, Jewel looked over her shoulder with a smirk

"Hi, Daddy."


	11. De-Void

Jewel stood up and walked to the middle of the loft. She smiled noticing the taser and then the thick shackles she remembered that they put around around the hands of wolves they used to hunt. Ah, good old days.

"You wanna to handcuff me?" Jewel chuckled

"If my daughter is still here, if there's still a part of her standing here in front of me, then she'll put these on willingly and she'll come with me, because she knows I'm here to protect her from herself and from others." By now, Chris was standing in front of her. Jewel sighed and then raised her hands, which Chris cuffed.

Then Jewel looked at Chris with a dark expression

"You're not my daughter." he muttered. Jewel shook her head and then snapped the cuffs off like they were nothing. She looked over Chris' shoulder and saw Sheriff, Allison and Derek enter. the three approached her and she smirked. Amatures.

She saw Allison raise a taser gun and shoot. But before the wires could hit her, Jewel grabbed them, seemingly unaffected and pulling the wires, tossed the gun away from Allison's reach. Then she heard a growl and saw Derek snarling at her. He literally attacked her, but she blocked him, twisted his arm and threw him over her shoulder

"Second time, it's more fun" she chuckled, looking at Derek, moaning in pain on the floor

A gun was cocked. Jewel turned around and came face to face with her own father( even if adoptive, but father indeed) aiming a gun at her

"Argent," Sheriff started, looking worried "listen to me. Don't do this."

"Why not? I've done it before. Werewolves, berserkers. I can easily add a Nogitsune to the list." Chris answered

Suddenly Sheriff cocked his own gun and aimed it at Chris

"Ooooh" Jewel muttered, looking at the drama unfold in front of her

"You're not going to shoot your daughter."

"She's not my daughter." Chris growled

"Put it down. Put it down." Sheriff ordered

Jewel looked between the two then her eyes settled on Sheriff

"Sheriff, he's going to shoot me. He's going to kill me,. And it won't be the first time. Sheriff, he's tried it before. He almost killed me twice before" she said in a fake panic-y voice

"Don't listen." Argent growled at Sheriff

"Put it down." Sheriff ordered "Now! Do it! Put it down!"

"Pull the trigger." Jewel softly said to Chris "Come on."

"Listen to me, you put the gun down now!" Sheriff yelled

"Shoot me." Jewel took a step forward

"Put the gun down now!"

"Dad. Shoot me!"

"Put the gun down!"

"SHOOT ME!"

"Argent, you put it down! Put it down!" Sheriff exclaimed "Put it down!"

"Stop, stop it!" Allison's voice interrupted the growing argument

"This is what she wants. This is exactly what he wants."

"Not exactly, sis." Jewel gave Allison a side eye "I was kind of hoping Scott and Stiles would be here. But I'm glad you all have your guns out." she looked back at Chris and Sheriff "Because you're not here to kill me. You're here to protect me." she turned around and looked at the huge window, out of which four Oni appeared. The unsheathed their swords and prepared for attacking.

Chris and Sheriff shared a look before they started shooting at the Oni. Jewel took a step back and let them handle it while Allison and Derek covered her back, saving her from the other two Oni who appeared there. She smirked, all was going according to the plan

* * *

By the time Scott, Stiles and Kira pulled outside the loft's building, they stopped hearing gunshots and occasional light blinks from the the topmost floor. When they rushed upstairs, Sheriff had raised a gun, but stopped seeing them

"What happened?" Scott asked

"They disappeared." Allison answered with a gulp "They literally just vanished."

"And so did Jewel." Chris added

* * *

Jewel walked into the Eichen house through the main door. No one asked her or bothered to stop her. Perks of possessing a witch and using notice-me-not charms.

As she made her way to the basement, she found a familiar person there

"Why that kanji?" she asked, making her presence known "Why "self"?"

Noshiko looked up from where she was crouched next to the hole in the wall

"To signify that he died as himself. Because Rhys wasn't a monster." she stood up and pointed her dagger at Jewel "Not like you."

Jewel chuckled and stuffed her hands in the jacket's pocket and walked towards her

"If I'm such a monster, why'd you call off the oni? What happened to the woman who called out for chaos, strife and pain to descend upon everyone and everything?" Jewel stopped right in front of her "What happened?"

"I don't want that anymore." Noshiko answered

Jewel chuckled

"But I do" and then with very quick speed, she grabbed Noshiko's wrist "Did you bring this here thinking you could hide it from me?" she took the dagger from her and stared her in the eye "Bad idea."

With that, Jewel stabbed herself in the gut and then proceeded to self mutilate her self.

"What have you done?" Noshiko breathed as Jewel pulled out the dagger and fell on her knees in pain

Breathing heavily and painfully, Jewel raised her head and chuckled like a maniac, looking at Noshiko

"Chaos is come again." she smirked as a horde of flies exited her cut and flew out

 **(A/N: I don't know about you all, but I literally threw up a little in my mouth when I saw this episode and again when I was writing this scene. So I tried to make it as less graphic as I was comfortable with, because that scene is gross. Though Dylan is a great actor who carried it out amazingly, I'd love to know what the writers were thinking(or smoking) while about writing such gross stuff?)**

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay." Kira said as Scott let her inside his room "I just didn't want to go home yet. I feel like I don't even know them anymore." she sighed

"I can loan you a T-shirt if you want." Scott said, opening a drawer

"I'm okay." Kira answered, wrapping arms around herself

"Take the bed. I'll sleep in the chair."

Kira went over Scott's bed and lied down, while Scott sat on the chair, hands in hoodie's pocket

"You okay?" Scott asked, seeing Kira awake, earning a nod from the said girl

Scott closed his eyes and relaxed on the chair

"Scott?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want you to sleep in the chair."

But Scott shook his head "I've woken up plenty of times in this thing. It's okay."

"Please don't sleep in the chair."

Scott opened his eyes and looked at Kira, giving him puppy-dog eyes and he felt an ache in his heart. Jewel usually did those puppy dog eyes and pouting when she needed to get some work done by him or Stiles, though that was rare. The usual target for those weapons was Derek and Scott knew that Derek could barely say no to jewel when she did that.

Giving Kira a smile, he got up and lied on the bed as Kira scooted over. they lied there, face to face.

"We're going to save Jewel. We'll figure it out." Kira assured him

* * *

Chris and Allison exited the elevator and walked to their apartment

"Dad." Allison asked

"Hmm?" Chris looked over his shoulder

"Were you really gonna pull the trigger on Jewel?"

Chris paused "To be honest, I'm not sure."

He inserted the key and opened the door, waiting for Allison to enter first. Allison stopped near the doorway and looked at him

"I'll check the firing pin." she said

"You removed it?" Chris asked

"Hmm." Allison nodded with a smile

"That's why the women are the leaders in our family." Chris smiled, caressing her cheek "Get some sleep, sweetheart."

Allison nodded and opened the door to her room and stopped seeing Isaac sitting on her bed

"What are you doing here?" she asked, and went to sit next to him

"I thought I'd come see you."

"You didn't just walk out of the hospital, did you?"

"It's okay. I feel a lot better." he shifted to face her completely. Allison reached and touched his cheek which was previously burned

"All healed." Isaac chuckled

"Giving you the alarm code was a bad idea."

"Badder than giving Derek the house keys and the alarm code?"

"Maybe."

Allison stopped when she saw Isaac lean down and she met him half-way, putting their lips together

* * *

"What are you doing?" Peter asked "And more importantly, why aren't you healing?" he asked, looking at the huge gash on Derek's back while he seemed way busy with Chess

"It's from one of their swords. It'll heal." Derek answered and resumed arranging chess pieces

"By playing chess?" Peter stood across him on the other side of the table

"Back in her room, Jewel had a board with my name on one of the pieces. If this is a game to her, then I need to figure out the plays."

"Not so easy to do when it's a game without rules." Peter said, arranging the opposite pieces himself

"What does that mean?" Derek looked at his uncle

"You're dealing with the kind of spirit that's lived too long to play by human rules. It's a fox spirit that chose to become human. And supposedly, that's something they can do only after about 100 years. If a kitsune is an annoying pain in the ass, then a nogitsune, which is a dark kitsune, is a freaking disaster." Peter walked away and pulled a jacket over himself

"Besides, chess is a game of mind and stratergy, which also happens to Jewel and Stiles' speciality. It's not the game of a Japanese fox. Do yourself a favor and put something on that. Before it gets infected." and he walked out.

Derek went back to look at the chess, not realizing a fly entering his wound

* * *

"Stiles?"

Sheriff stopped at the doorstep, seeing his son deeply engrossed. He was staring at the chess board and all the pieces so hard that he could have burned holes in them. Sheriff walked inside and stood next to his son

"Figured anything out yet?"

Stiles clicked his tongue "This is just a hell lot confusing. She placed Derek on the king, I get that. He's her boyfriend and mate and whatever. But why was he on a direct sight of checkmate when nothing happened? And all of the others? Us? There's something about the positioning that I couldn't figure it out. If I do that, maybe I can track down Jewel's next move and maybe stop her before she does some big damage"

Sheriff stared at his son in disbelief. Never had he seen Stiles so excited and infatuated with his studies as he was with all the supernatural drama.

"Get some sleep, Stiles"

"Yeah, I will"

Sheriff sighed and then walked out, leaving Stiles alone

* * *

 _Next Day,_

"Turn right onto Lincoln Road and continue for half a mile." the car's GPS chimed

"You at least going to tell me where we're going?" Aidan sighed, looking a Lydia behind the wheel

"I need to check on something."

"Who is Malia Tate?" Aidan asked picking a napkin with a name on it

"It's Mah-leah." Lydia corrected him and then snatched the napkin "And you don't need to worry about it."

"Turn right onto Harmon Street and stay right..."

"Well, I'm actually a little worried we're totally lost." Aidan said

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause you just made your fourth right. And four rights make a circle."

"I did not." she paused "Did I?". Lydia sighed "It's a brand-new car. The GPS was fine before."

"Maybe the GPS would work better if it was on."

"What?" Lydia eyes widened as she looked at the GPS which was off. she pressed a few buttons but nothing really happened

"Lydia. You okay?"

"I need to stop. I need to pull over right now." Lydia started panicking and swerved the car, ignoring Aidan's calls and stopped in a mall's parking lot. the two saw a person lying on the floor. they got out and walked to the person only to realize that it was Jewel. What either of them missed was a fly entering Aidan's ear

* * *

"The couch, put her on the couch." Scott said as Aidan carried Jewel into Scott's house in his arms. Aidan softly placed Jewel on the couch and stepped back as Deaton checked her.

"Guys, this is crazy. He needs to be in the hospital." Melissa asked

"Mom, remember what happened last time he went to the hospital?" Scott looked at his mother and then back at one of his best friends

Deaton slowly peeled off her top, revealing the huge bloody cut on her abdomen

"It doesn't look like she's bleeding. I think she might even be healing." he said

"You mean healing like she used to?" Aidan asked

"That's good, right?" Stiles asked

"For her, yes." Deaton looked at Scott "Us? I'm not so sure."

"Well, if we're not going to kill her, why aren't we at least tying her down with really big chains?" Aidan asked

"Because she knows how to get out of those" Lydia piped in "She's a hunter. They are trained for stuff like that"

"I might have something more effective." Deaton said and got up. he opened a small case and pulled out a dropper. Aidan carefully held Jewel and Scott opened her mouth as Deaton emptied the dropper. Suddenly Jewel's eyes flung open and she grabbed Aidan's throat. Scott jumped into action, trying to separate those two

"Get her off me! Get her off me!" Aidan snarled finally managing to get out when Jewel felt her hands going numb. Aidan wolfed out and growled at her but she just chuckled

"Kanima venom. Nice touch." Jewel chuckled, lowering her now numb hand and then chuckled again "You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other one's in pain?" she looked at Aidan "You didn't lose that talent, too, did you? Oh, I hope not. You're going to need it." she almost laughed at all their confused expressions "Okay, I'll give a little hint. Ethan's at the school."

"Go." Scott told him and Aidan left. Jewel threw her head back and laughed. A laugh so creepy, it was far away from the soft laugh they all had gotten used to

"Oh, I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins." she chuckled "Remind me of another red headed pair. But these, short tempers. Homicidal compulsions. They're a lot more fun than you bakemono trying to save the world every day."

"Doc, you brought something to paralyze her body. You got anything for her mouth?" Melissa asked

"Yes, I do." Deaton ripped off a piece of duct tape and placed it on Jewel's mouth. She just chuckled and relaxed in her place.

Melissa brought up a first aid kit and kicked others out of the room, while she tended to Jewel's wounds

"I hate her" Stiles said, wiping his face "I really really hate that thing inside her"

"You aren't the only one" Lydia looked at him before turning to Scott as he rejoined them

"How much longer do you think we have?" Scott asked

"I wish I knew." Deaton sighed "But if we don't figure out something soon, we're going to need to find a better place to keep her." he paused "I think we're grossly underestimating the danger here. She might be paralyzed, but it still feels like she's got us right in the palm of his hand."

The three looked over and saw Jewel giving them a smirk.

* * *

"I think he went to the school. I tried to catch up, but he had a head start." Allison said. Last night after she and Isaac had been together, Isaac had started behaving oddly. In the morning, he chained her to her own bed and left with her bag of non-lethal weapons talking something about the twins being dangerous for everyone.

"I'm on my way." Chris answered and hanging up. He checked his gun and opened the door and stopped seeing Derek outside

"Derek, you all right?" he asked

"I need to show you something." Derek said and entered. Chris gave him an odd look and folloed him, slosing he door behind him. Derek lefd them to Chris' study where he opened his bag and took out a wooden container. he twisted it open and tossed the contents out

"Do you know who these belonged to?" Derek asked, looking at the claws, who shook his head "These claws are all that was left of my mother after your psychotic sister burned her and the rest of my family alive."

Chris reached for his gun but before he could pull it out, Derek attacked him

* * *

Melissa wrapped a bandage around Jewel's abdomen. She heard a sniffling sound and looked at Jewel. Her eyes were tearing up and a tear ran down her cheek

"Jewel?"

Jewel nodded in response. Melissa reached and pulled the tape covering her mouth slowly and gave the itch a soft smile. Then Jewel's expression darkened

"Really, Melissa?" Jewel asked "I shed one tear? That's all it takes?"

Melissa remained silent

"Come on." Jewel urged "You can't crumble that easily. How are you going to hold up when Scott knows the truth?"

"What?" Melissa asked, slightly startled

"When he finds out why his dad really left? You know Stiles overheard it, right?" Jewel asked

Melissa just gaped at the girl in front of her

"You had no idea." jewel muttered and then looked at Melissa "You called Stilinski right after it happened. You didn't tell Scott, but you told the Sheriff. Hmm." she slightly nodded "But Stiles heard it like he hears everything. And well, Jewel has always said. Stiles can never keep a secret. That day when he accidentally let it slip, well, Jewel had to know" she chuckled "But you want to know why he or Jewel never told Scott?"

When Melissa didn't reply, Jewel continued "Because they knew that Scott would never forgive you. They knew how much he would hate you."

"This isn't you, Jewel." Melissa firmly said

"It is now." Jewel answered with a smug. She turned her head and looked at Lydia who walked through the room to the one where Scott, Stiles and Deaton were. Lydia spared Jewel one last look before she stood next to Stiles

"But the scroll said to change her body." Stiles said

"That's if I translated it correctly. We're looking for a cure in something that might actually be nothing more than a proverb or a metaphor." Deaton answered

"And what if the bite didn't work? How many times have she been bitten already?" Scott asked

"Two" Lydia answered

"She's immune. The bite won't work" Stiles said "And I don't think the trick will either"

"What if it saves her life?" Lydia asked

"What if it kills her?" Scott asked "I've never done this before. I mean, what if I bite her and accidentally hit an artery or something? Something she couldn't cure back from?"

"The venom is not going to last long. Something needs to be done sooner than later." Deaton reminded them

"I can try calling Derek again." Scott said, about to pull his phone when Lydia spoke up

"Maybe we should call someone else."

 _A few minutes later,_

Peter Hale entered the house and walked around the couch, observing Jewel. She didn't look very amused being the object of observation for others.

"She doesn't look like she would survive a slap across the face, much less the bite of a werewolf." Peter said and looked at others "And I doubt that would work. I bit her once before, if my memory serves right"

"What do you have in mind?" Scott asked

"This is more a war of the mind than the body. There are better methods to winning this battle." Peter said

"What kind of methods?" Deaton asked

Peter reached for Scott's hand and unsheathed his claws, which Jewel eyed with interest

"We're going to get into his head."

* * *

when Allison reached the school, she made her way to the Coach's office and the boys locker room, 'cause that's where Kira texted she saw the Isaac. Having no one else to call, and her dad not answering his phone, she had finally called Kira for help.

when she entered the locker room, Kira had her sword raised, looking at Isaac

"Nice sword." Isaac commented

"Isaac." Allison kicked him as Kira came to stand next to her. Isaac raised his head from the floor and snarled at the two girls, wolfed out. Just as he stood up, the girls rushed into the Coach's office, locked it and blocked the door with the desk.

Ethan and Aidan also stood up and snarled.

"Was that a good idea?" Kira asked

"Probably not." Allison answered

The twin growled and Isaac growled back at the twins

"They're not going to kill each other, are they?" Kira meekly asked as the twins smashed Isaac into the coach's office door

"I think they're going to try. "

* * *

"I'll do it." Lydia blurted "I said I would. But only if you help." she paused "And only if Scott doesn't know about it. or Stiles"

Peter gave her an amused look. Lydia sighed and the two walked back to the others, standing behind the couch

"So, do we have a plan?" Deaton asked

"Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil Jewel's mind to unearth pale and sickly Real Jewel. Then guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious."

"The Real Jewel will most probably kick you arse for saying that" Stiles muttered. Peter gave him a look, but continued

"But he's not going to do it alone."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"Somebody needs to go in with you." he said, looking at Lydia who gulped

"I volunteer" Stiles said, noticing the looks Peter was giving Lydia "I'll go with Scott"

"As much as loyal and disgusting that sounds, it has to be Lydia." Peter sneered

"Why?" Stiles narrowed his eyes

"Because she's a banshee" Peter answered. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but stopped at the last moment

Peter gestured Scott to stand next to him. Scott followed, unsheathing his claws

"So what do we do if we find her?" Scott asked, as Peter placed Scott's claws on the back of Jewel's neck

"You're going to have to guide her out somehow. Try to give her back control of her mind, her body." Peter placed Scott's claws behind Lydia's neck, who was seated on the couch.

"Could you elaborate on the "somehow"?" Lydia asked "It's not feeling very specific at the moment."

"Improvise." Peter shrugged, earning a very annoyed look from Scott and Stiles alike

"What if this is just another trick?" Scott asked

"When are you people going to start trusting me?" Peter asked exasperatedly

"I meant her" Scott scowled at Peter

"Oh."

"I just realized something" Stiles suddenly spoke

"What?" Lydia asked, gulping

"Remember what Daphne said. Jewel made herself a fortress. Nothing is supposed to enter and if something did, it is not supposed to get out"

Everyone looked around, sharing glances, as Jewel rose an amused brow at the statement

"You have to find her faster, then" Peter said

Scott hesitated for a moment

"Scott, we're running out of time." Deaton said. Scott nodded and closed his eyes. When they opened, they were searing alpha red and next moment, he pressed his claws into both their necks, as both the girls whimpered in pain and everything blackened.

When Lydia's eyes opened, she found herself in a weird white room, lying on a bed. She turned to her side and saw Scott in a similar state. they both were bound to the bed with thick leather straps. Lydia looked at Scott in fear, as he returned the look

* * *

"Derek. Okay, listen. Listen to me." Chris said as Derek tied him to a chair and doused him with gasoline "Whatever's gotten into your head, this isn't the way to deal with it."

"You burn my family, I burn yours." Derek chuckled "In fact, I'll burn the whole building down around you." he waved the lighter in front of Chris' face, who blew it out. Suddenly Derek grabbed Chris' face and squeezed hard, earning a pained shout from the hunter. Then Derek let him go and stepped back sitting on an armrest of a chair

"That was Kate. You know I had nothing to do with that. " Chris said "I'm not your enemy, Derek. Not anymore."

"Yeah, you are. You and Allison. Which is why, I'm not gonna light this yet."Derek again waved the lighter in front of Chris then pulled back "I'm not. We're going to wait until she gets home. And we're going to let her watch. And as far as Jewel is concerned, she has a new family. one that doesn't consist of supernatural hunters"

* * *

Sheriff entered his office and closed the door behind him with a huge sigh. He walked forward and leaned back on the desk

"You just saved my job." he looked up at Agent McCall

"Probably." Agent McCall shrugged

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One, I don't think Sherlock Holmes could figure out half the bizarre crap happening in this town. I mean, this place is literally the Bermuda Triangle of homicides, disappearances, and strange occurrences."

"I can't argue that." Sheriff shrugged "What's number two?"

"Kicking you out of a job is not why I came back here. It was an excuse to stay."

"You stalled the impeachment."

"That's right."

"Because you want to talk to Scott."

"That's right." Agent McCall nodded

"You did me a huge favor today." Sheriff pushed himself and stood to his complete height "Let me do you a small one. Tell him. The next time you see him, just tell him everything before he gets to know about it from someone else."

* * *

 _Inside Jewel's mind_

Scott exhaled in frustration. he grunted and then lied back on the bed. he looked at his side and saw Lydia looking at him blankly

"Do you actually need me to remind you that you're a werewolf?"

"We're in Jewel's head."

"And you're a supernatural creature with supernatural strength. Break free."

Scott grunted and straining hard, finally managed to break himself free. he then proceeded to help Lydia out

"What now?" he asked

"I don't know. This is my first time in someone else's head." Lydia answered

"Just stay behind me." Scot said and headed for the door. He opened it and walked out but before Lydia could follow him, the door closed

"Scott? Scott!" she banged on the door but it didn't budge. Suddenly she heard a familiar soft music. Turning around, she stopped seeing the room no longer there. In fact there was a different hallway. She took a few steps and started heading for the source when a single red balloon fell down followed by a whole lot of others.

In another instant, Lydia found herself in the school corridor dressed in the prom dress she was wearing when peter attacked her. Even the clothing was bloody. The whole corridor was decorated like it was prom night

"Jackson? Are you in here?" Lydia asked, walking through the sea of red-blue balloons on the floor. Suddenly she stopped hearing a scratching noise. She turned and looked into the class right next to her. Her breath hitched seeing a man in the classroom, bandaged from head to toe. He was writing on the board with a chalk which actually gave out quite an unpleasant sound. Suddenly the man turned and snarled at her as she quickly turned away and started running.

she turned and stopped seeing the same man in front of her, growling at her. In fear, she started stepping back as the man started walking towards her, closig the lockers with every step he took, which only startled her more

* * *

"Shh." Allison whispered, kissing Scott's jawline

"I thought I heard something." Scott said

It's okay. You're with me. Everything's fine. We just have to be quiet. Really quiet." Allison purred before pressing her lips again on his

* * *

 _Reality_

"Look at that. Do you see that?" Melissa asked

"She's bleeding. I'm not sure that's a good idea." Deaton answered

"What's happening? What is happening to her?" Melissa demanded. Stiles rushed and crouched in front of the banshee

"Lydia, can you hear me? Lydia! Lyd-"

Suddenly he was pushed aside as Peter took his place. Stiles scowled at him as Deaton helped him up, but peter's didn't notice that. Peter grabbed both Lydia's biceps hard

"Lydia, you're stronger than this. Okay, you need to concentrate. Lydia." Peter snarled "Lydia!" he shouted loud and clear

* * *

 _Inside Jewel's mind_

"Concentrate." Lydia said to herself, closing her ears with her hands as she ran forward towards the exit and barged outside, a bright light blinding her

* * *

Scott pulled

"Why are we in your closet?"

"We're hiding." Allison answered

"From who, your dad? Jewel?" Scott chuckled

"Don't worry about it." Allison whispered and kissed him again

"Doesn't your dad know we're together?" Scott smiled

"Shh. It's okay. Don't worry." Allison said, kissing him. Suddenly Scott realized something and pulled

"Hold on." He held Allison to his arm's length "Allison, we're not together."

"What? What do you mean?"

"We're not together anymore. This is wrong." Scott muttered then looked at her "This is a trick. It's a trick." Scott realized and turned around and rushed out of the closet when a bright light blinded him.

When Scott opened hi eyes, he found himself in a field around woods. Feeling strange, he looked around and not only found the door he entered with missing, but Lydia standing at a distance. He walked to her. Hearing him, Lydia looked over her shoulder as he came to stand next to her. When he realized what Lydia was looking at, his eyes widened

"Holy Crap!"

In front of them stood Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry in all it's glory. They were literally just a bridge away from the legendary school that was every Potterhead's dream, ever.

* * *

 _Reality_

Allison's breath was heavy as she stood outside one of the door's of the boy's locker room, crossbow in hand

"Remember. Try not to kill them." she said

"I was just going to try to stay alive." Kira deadpanned, looking at Allison

"That works, too." Allison nodded and entered, crossbow at the aim. kira kicked the door open and entered, sword in hand

* * *

 _Jewel's mind_

"She's got the whole freakin' Hogwarts in her head?" Scott demanded

"It must be her way of protecting herself" Lydia said

"What to do you mean?" Scott asked, looking at her

"First years get lost in the corridors easily. So can anyone who has no idea or experience about the castle." Lydia answered "Let's go"

The two walked to the bridge and towards the castle. The front doors were open and easy to enter.

"Where now?" Scott asked

"Can you find her scent?" Lydia asked

"We are Jewel's head. I don't think there are any scents here" Scott looked at the banshee. But she seemed focused elsewhere. Lydia walked to the nearest portrait, but it didn't move. Then to the next. and the next. they were all still.

"What's it?" Scott asked

"these paintings are supposed to move like the real ones" Lydia answered and then looked a Scott "Jewel once told me that the portraits are one of the many reason that makes Hogwarts special. Something's wrong"

Scott spared her a glance and then walked in the different direction. Walking along the corridor, Scott finally found a huge door. he tried to open it but it seemed locked. He looked across the whole hallway but it seemed to be the only door. He heard footsteps and saw Lydia walking to him.

Scott tried to open it again "Wouldn't budge"

"That's the great hall" Lydia noticed, recognizing the statues next to the huge door "It's supposed to be open"

"Maybe there is some secret button or something" Scott suggested. Lydia shot him an annoyed glare but started checking the statues for something. Scott followed, taking the other side when he looked outside and stopped. he walked to the closest window and opened it

"Lydia?"

He looked over his shoulder as Lydia walked to him

"that wasn't there before, was it?" Scott asked, looking outside. Lydia followed his gaze and her eyes widened. Outside on the fields was a huge wall, built halfway.

"no it wasn't" Lydia muttered "Daphne said it would happen."

"You think he figured out?" Scott asked

"I guess. He's building the walls back." Lydia answered "We have to get out before it is finished, Scott. Or we are stuck in here for ever"

"How long will it take? Any lucky guesses?"

Lydia focused to the wall, which now seemed to cover two more feet ground within their time of discussion and realization dawned over

"That's why the paintings aren't moving. the Nogitsune is focusing all her magic to build those walls back"

"Daphne said that too. I remember" Scott nodded then turned to face the door "Then I guess we need to open it right now"

The two shared a look and then rushed to the door and started pushing it together. They grunted and panted, but finally the door slightly opened. Lydia and Scott shared a quick look, before applying as much more force as they could when the doors opened suddenly as they almost stumbled into the room.

"You okay?" Scott asked

"Yeah" Lydia nodded and looked up "Scott"

Scott followed her gaze.

They were in the Great Hall. The real Great Hall. In Jewel's head, albeit. But there were no long tables or any other furnishing. No candles floating. Not even the ceiling was enchanted. But where the Teacher's table was supposed to be, was Jewel, seated on the Nemeton, playing a board game opposite to the Nogitsune.

"Jewel!"

Lydia called but no response. Lydia and Scott exchanged a look and started running towards her. But no matter how much they ran, they didn't get near her even by a centimeter. They were stuck

"Jewel! Jewel, over here!" Lydia waved her arms to get Jewel's attention, but nothing. she seemed trapped in her own bubble, too busy with the game.

* * *

 _Reality_

Kira defended herself with the swrod, slashing Ethan while doing so. She kicked him hard and then, looked up at Allison.

Allison shot Isaac with her crossbow but then it got stuck. Trying to figure it out, she looked up for a split second and found a wolfed out Isaac snarling at her, pulling the arrow out of his chest. Allison then swore, and kicked him square in the chest. As Isaac fell down, Aidan jumped in front of her, growling at her. Allison started stepping back, still working with that crossbow.

"Allison!"

Allison looked at Kira, who tossed her sword to her. Allison perfectly caught it, throwing away her crossbow which landed next to Kira. He rotated the sword, glad for once that Jewel gave her lessons on that one, before she stopped when Isaac stood behind Aidan, growling at her. Backing up more, her back collided with Kira's who was facing Ethan with the crossbow

* * *

"Why shouldn't I kill you? How many of us have you murdered?" Derek muttered, standing by the window, pacing like a lunatic "You're not my ally. You're not my ally. You're a hunter."

"You're right. I am a hunter." Chris answered with deadly calmness "Trained before I could even speak, and trained others. Do you know what the first lesson we teach is? We take our children, we bind them in a chair just like this. Then we wait for them to get out. Most of them, it takes hours. Others? Seconds."

Chris grunted and threw himself back. The chair colided with the floor, breaking it. Derek quickly turned and growled at Chris. Chris pushed off the chair and slid over to under the table, pulling out his gun just as Derek jumped over the desk and in front of him. Before Derek could attack, Chris grabbed his hear and pinned the gun under Derek's jaw

"I don't want to kill you, Derek. Don't make me kill you. Please."

* * *

 _Jewel's mind_

Both Lydia and Scott stopped. They rested their hands on their knees as they panted hard. They had fruitlessly tried to run their way to Stiles, but nothing.

"Jewel is part of your pack." Lydia suddenly spoke

"What? What do you mean?" Scott looked at her

"She's a witch. But she's still part of the pack, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course."

"So how do wolves signal their location to the rest of the pack?" Lydia smirked, looking forward.

the Nogitsune must have felt felt something because now he looked at their direction and snarled

"They howl." Scott answered, shifting. And then howled the loudest he could.

It was so loud that even the pieces of the board game vibrated. Jewel raised her head and looked at their direction and then at the Nogitsune in front of her.

Narrowing her eyes, she tossed the whole board away, earning a huge roar from Nogitsune.

* * *

At the school, the three boys just fell over, blood blood staining their lips.

At the Argents', black blood dripped down Derek's nose, before he fell down too.

* * *

Scott was pulled out and he quickly removed his claws from both Jewel and Lydia. He rushed forward, looking at an unconscious Jewel

"Did it work? Did it work?" he demanded. Lydia got up, pressing her hands on her neck, as Stiles comforted her. Suddenly Peter pulled Lydia aside from Stiles grip, earning both boys' attention

"What happened? Why didn't it work?" Lydia asked Peter

"Because it's not science, Lydia. It's supernatural. I did my part. Now give me the name."

"What name? What are you talking about?" Stiles asked, as Scott walked to him

"Lydia, a deal is a deal. Even with me." Peter harshly told her

"What is going on?" Scott asked, keeping a step forward. Lydia reached over near Peter's ear

"Malia." she whispered.

Before they could anything about it, Jewel's eyes snapped open, grabbing everyone's attention. She started flailing and reached to pull the duct tape from over her mouth. she started pulling out what looked like white bandage from her mouth. She fell on all her fours as more and more white bandage came out, making a pile of it on the floor.

Others saw this whole scene unfold with disgust, wincing and gasping.

Jewel finally managed to the end and she fell back against the couch. The bandages moved. Slowly a bandaged hand raised from it, then an arm. Followed by the other arm, the head, torso and then the whole body. The bandaged figure looked around then slowly raised it's hand before peter and Scot tackled it to the nearest couch

"Hold him." Peter ordered

"I'm trying." Scott growled, holding the bandaged figure

"Wait, wait, wait!" Stiles appeared between the two "hold it a second"

Stiles reached and pulled out some bandaged, revealing Jewel's face. She squinted at the sudden brightness then noticed the three males in front of her

"Scott?" she asked, looking at him then turned to Stiles "Stiles?"

Before anyone else could say anything

"Scott." Deaton called

The three pulled and looked around only to find the other Jewel missing and the front door open

"Where's Lydia?" Stiles asked, noticing her missing too

"Where are they? Where are they?" Scott demanded. He shared a panicked look with Stiles before the two rushed out of the front door, calling for the missing red head


	12. Insatiable

"Hold still. Don't fight it. Hold still."

Ethan grunted as Deaton put his hand inside Ethan's throat and then pulled out a fly. Ethan stumbled out of the way, coughing, while Deaton turned to Isaac

"Isaac, you're next."

"I'm aware. All right?" Isaac muttered and walked to the shower while Deaton held him and put his hand into his throat. Isaac squirmed and struggled

"Don't fight it. Don't fight. Isaac, stay still. Got it." and Deaton tossed another dead fly out, making Allison and Kira wince

"Are they okay now?" Allison asked, rubbing Isaac's back, as he coughed

"I hope so." Deaton exhaled "The part that's worrisome, is that this was most likely just a distraction for what was happening to Jewel."

"There's really two of them now? How's that even possible?" Kira asked

"But how did the other one just take Lydia?" Allison asked

"We turned around and they were gone. So was her car." Deaton answered

"So no one notices her just kidnapping Lydia right out of the house?" Aidan asked

"Most of us were concentrated on the bizarre sight of a creature, materializing from out of the floor."

"Hold on." Kira started "How are you so sure which Jewel is which?"

"That's what they're trying to figure out now."

* * *

Melissa waved the light over Jewel's eye, watching them dilate as they should. Once done, she looked at Jewel and reached for her hand, but seemed hesitant. seeing that, Jewel raised her hand while Melissa grabbed her wrist and checked the pulse. Once content, she let go of Jewel's hand and looked at her

"Well... Medically, you seem okay. You're definitely a real person."

"Okay, so I'm real, but am I really me?" Jewel asked, sighing and resting her head on the pillow of Scott's bed. Hearing footsteps she raised her head and saw Stiles enter. he seemed fidgety.

"Hey" he awkwardly said

"Hi" jewel softly answered. Stiles looked at Melissa for a moment, before she stood up. She kept a hand over Jewel's

"We are here for you"

Jewel nodded and Melissa walked out. Stiles came and sat on the bed, taking Melissa's spot while Jewel shifted to half sitting position. They remained silent.

"Why aren't you angry?" she asked

Stiles gaped at her

"Me?" Stiles asked as Jewel looked at him and hesitantly nodded "You, Scott, Lisa, everyone"

"Because it wasn't you" Stiles answered "You were possessed. It was Nogitsune who did that all"

"But I let him in" she said, her voice starting to crack

"To save Malia" Stiles added, but Jewel shook her head, eyes watering

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for everything" she muttered, tears running down her cheeks

Stiles seemed hesitant for a brief moment before he reached and pulled her in a tight hug. Jewel froze at the sudden contact but relaxed after a few seconds. Stiles pulled after a minute and wiped her tears

"It wasn't your fault" he told her. Jewel slightly nodded but didn't look convinced.

"I know possession is draining and it's so...so..." Stiles sighed, keeping a hand on hers. When he looked back at Jewel, he found her looking awkwardly at him

"What?"

"Stiles you weren't possessed"

Stiles' eyes widened "What are you talking about?"

"You were never possessed"

"But those nightmares? and that shrapnel bomb? William Barrow? m-message to kill Kira? visions? I th-"

"It was me" she admitted with a gulp "It was me the whole time"

"Okay, you lost me"

Jewel took a deep breath "When Nogitsune first possessed me, I fought back. I fought back hard. So he left. But then you started acting slightly weird. The hyper-vigilance. sleepwalking. Nightmares. it took me a while to realize that Dolon was not the only person threatening my friends and family. Nogitsune was trying to get into you"

Stiles looked at her "Don't tell me you said yes to save me"

Jewel looked at her hands, twiddling her thumbs

"Damnit Jewel! Whats wrong with you?"

"Me better than you" she weakly said "I thought I could handle him. That I can rebuild that wall before he got complete control and then throw him out, but..." she exhaled "He liked the idea"

"What idea?"

Jewel looked at him "Idea of you getting possessed. He made me put you under Imperious Curse, Confundus Charm and an Illusion charm. So the whole time you thought you were possessed and doing bizarre stuff, it was just me controlling you, making you do all the horrible stuff. You were his decoy. So as long as others believed you were the one possessed, they didn't suspect me"

Stiles looked away, his face grim and tight.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

Stiles didn't say anything but then sighed

"It wasn't you. It was the Nogitsune. He made you make me do horrible stuff. he made you do horrible stuff. I don't blame you"

Jewel didn't look much convinced, but then Scott entered the room. Jewel looked at him and quickly wiped the tears

"Is she here?" she asked

"Yeah." Scott nodded, but he didn't look very pleased by the idea

"Okay, let's do this." Jewel got up, but Stiles' hand held her down on the bed "Guys, we have to do this."

Scott and Stiles helped her down to the lobby, where stood a familiar figure

"Do you recognize me, hmm?" Noshiko asked

"Stop."

Noshiko turned and saw Kira and Allison rush in

"It's okay. I'm the one who asked her to come. I should have done this a long time ago" Jewel answered, struggling to stand even with Scott's support

"You're the one who's going to get stabbed with swords." Kira snapped and turned to Noshiko "Mom, don't do this to her."

"It's already done."

Jewel pulled herself from Scott and took a few steps forward. Suddenly she left her hand being held and turned to see Stiles holding her hand

"I need it too"

They both heard a small gasp and turned to see two onis materializing out of this air. They both marched towards the pair and then each one held one of them, staring into their eyes with their own yellow ones. then they swiped their hands behind their ears and then vanished as both Stiles an Jewel fell on the floor, trembling

"Look behind her ear." Noshiko said

"It worked." Kira said, seeing an inverted 5 behind Jewel's ear, while Scott checked Stiles. he also supported the same kanji now

"So, I'm actually me?" Jewel muttered as Allison helped her up

"More you than the Nogitsune."

"Can The Oni find her?" Jewel asked

"Tomorrow night. It's too close to dawn now."

"Can they kill her?"

"It depends on how strong she is."

"What about Lydia? Why would he take her?" Scott asked

"He would only take her for an advantage." Noshiko answered

"You mean her power?" Stiles asked

"The power of a Banshee."

* * *

Lydia sighed, sitting on the cold ground of what looked like a tunnel. She stood up, paced around, leaned against the wall. Walking to the opposite wall, she rested her hands on the huge pipes when she she was startled by loud echos

"Can you hear them?"

Lydia turned around and saw Jewel, nope, Nogitusne, walking towards her

"Louder than usual, isn't it?" Nogitsune chuckled "Well, that's because a lot of bad things happened down here."

Lydia srambled on her feet and started running away from Nogitsune

"What are the voices telling you?" Her voice was cool and collected, as she simply walked behind the running Lydia "Are they saying that Jewel is dying? She is, you know. She's dying. Nothing is immortal"

"Then what do you need me for? You think I can tell you something?" Lydia demanded, turning into another tunnel and seeing a metal door, but found it locked

"Oh, I know you can." Nogitsune laughed

"I'm not telling you anything!" Lydia yelled and turned around and jumped seeing Nogitsune staring down at her, right behind her

"You won't have to. You'll be screaming."

* * *

"How are they going to find her? And what are we supposed to do until then? Sit around and wait?" Kira demanded

"Sit and learn." Noshiko replied, picking up a board game

"You want to teach me to play a board game? Now?" Kira asked as Noshiko made her sit on the couch and kept the game on the coffee table

"Scott said he saw Jewel and the Nogitsune playing the game of Go. That's a very important detail. Perhaps, even crucial." Noshiko said and put the two jars with the coins on the table "Play starts with an empty board. Black is always placed first." she said, showing Kira the black pieces "Then white. You place stones to create territories. And you capture your opponent's stones by completely surrounding them."

"This is life and death, Mom!" Kira snapped, standing up "It isn't a game!"

"It is to him. And he's winning." Noshiko stood up "You want to save your friends? You want them to survive? Learn to play."

* * *

Derek stopped the elevator before it closed and looked at Chris

"You had a gun pointed at my head. You could've pulled the trigger. Why didn't you?"

"Because you're not my enemy anymore, Derek. And I'm not yours." Chris answered

"The truth is that we should be out there looking for her. Right now. Especially if he can do something like this." Derek said

"I'm not sure that's actually going to be necessary." Chris said

"Why not?"

"Because if he can do something like this..." Chris trailed off

"He's stronger than ever."

"Which means h-"

"he'll be coming for us." a third voice said

the two turned around to see Jewel, Scott and Stiles standing at a distance. Derek stepped out of the elevator and looked at them. Chris' eyes flicked to Scott for a moment, before Scott nodded.

Chris rushed and pulled Jewel into a tight embrace. After a few minutes, Chris pulled back and kissed Jewel's forehead

"How're you feeling?"

"Better" Jewel answered after a while, when she noticed Derek over Chris' shoulder. Realizing it, Chris stepped aside and Jewel took a few steps towards Derek with a hesitant step, but Derek met her halfway and pulled her into a kiss.

"Virgin eyes here" Stiles muttered, earning a jab from Scott.

Derek broke the kiss and hugged her tight "i missed you"

"Me too. I'm sorry"

Derek pulled from the hug and looked at the two

"What now?"

"She's got Lydia" Scott answered

* * *

Parrish knocked on the door and peeked in

"Go home, Sheriff. If anything comes up about Jewel, you know I'd call you in a second."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sheriff grimly answered

"Well, neither am I since my shift doesn't end until dawn. You need a coffee?"

"Aw, you're a good guy, Parrish." Sheriff looked over his shoulder at the deputy "That's what they all said at your previous station. Though no one could tell me exactly why you left."

"Maybe I needed a change. I don't really know. I guess...I kind of felt drawn here. And I knew there were openings."

"Do you know why there were openings?" Sheriff asked, sitting straight and looking at him

"The statistics don't worry me."

"They worry me." Sheriff admitted

"Well, then maybe you need to get some sleep. Go home, Sheriff." and Parrish left

Sheriff sighed and got up, looking through his coat

"Ah, If I could just find my keys."

"In your coffee cup." a familiar voice said

Sheriff whipped around and saw his son, Scott and jewel at the door

"You always drop them in your empty cup." Stiles added. Sheriff looked at Scott and Stiles, who nodded. Sheriff walked to them and pulled Jewel into a hug

"Hey Sheriff. Miss me?" she chuckled

Sheriff just chuckled "How did you know?"

"Our lunch dates, remember?" Jewel smiled

Sheriff nodded and looked at the boys "Is it over?"

"Not yet." Scott answered

* * *

Sheriff entered his room

"We got an APB out on Lydia's car. Every unit on the road is looking for her."

"Isn't there anything else that we could do?" Scott asked

"At this hour? No, not really."

"He took her for a reason, Dad." Stiles said "Look, If we can figure out the why, then we'll figure out the where."

"Okay. What would a Nogitsune need with a Banshee?" Sheriff asked, crossing his arms

"I don't know, Lydia's pretty good at finding dead bodies. Maybe he needs to find a body?" Stiles suggested

"Jewel, you know more about this than all of us." Sheriff looked at the witch

"Well, what I know is a Banshee's power is not restricted to only finding dead bodies. Though their total powers have never been completely documented or recorded, but banshees are said to have a lot more than just fatal screams and feeling someone's death" Jewel answered "I don't know why he'd take Lydia"

Sheriff sighed and looked at Scott

"You said you got the whole story from Noshiko?"

"Yeah, but that happened during World War II. Like 70 years ago." Scott answered

"Wait. What did you say?" Jewel asked, standing straight

"Noshiko told me about the internment camp..." Scott started

"No, before that." Jewel looked at him "You said, the whole story."

"Yeah. What is it?" Scott asked as Jewel thought over.

"There's a girl at Eichen House. Her name's Meredith. I think she might be able to help." Jewel suggested

They had Parrish call Eichen to ask about Meredith. He returned after a minute

"Sheriff, Meredith Walker."

"She's still there?" Sheriff asked

"Yeah, but they moved her to the Closed Unit."

"Why?" Jewel asked

"They said behavioral issues."

"What issues?" Stiles asked

"She wouldn't stop screaming."

The four exchanged glances. it wasn't good

* * *

The school bell rang

"Ten thousand dollars? They pulled an arrow out of my stomach." Coach demanded on phone "What did they do? Fill it up with diamonds? All right, fine. Okay. Just send me the bill. What?...What do you mean someone paid my bill? Can I at least get a name? What do you mean I can't? Fine!" and he hung up

"Okay, listen up kids." he turned to his class "Today we're... You know what? Today we're going to discuss the corrupt institution of health care."

"Um, Coach." Danny slowly raised his hand "We have an unexpected guest."

Everyone turned around to see Meredith sitting on the last desk of the class

* * *

Jewel woke up with a gasp and stumbling, fell down the couch

"Hey!" Stiles and Scott rushed to her as Stiles helped her up and made her sit on the couch back "You okay?" he asked, crouching in front of her

"What happened? How long was I out?" Jewel asked

"Just a couple of hours." Scott answered, taking place next to Stiles

"Where's my Dad?"

"He's out looking for Lydia. Derek is at the preserve" Scott answered, knowing the followup question

"Sheriff?"

"He's at Eichen House, questioning everyone. Looking for Meredith." Stiles answered

"We promised Argent we wouldn't let you out of our sight." Scott added at jewel nervously nodded

"Okay, what about the others?" Jewel asked, tucking some red hair behind her ear

"Allison, Isaac, the Twins, Derek they're all looking for Lydia."

Jewel suddenly got up "It's starting to feel like we're waiting for a ransom call."

"We'll find her."

Jewel reached and took her jacket and pulled over and zipped up

"You all right?" Scott asked

"Yeah. I don't know why, I just can't seem to get warm."

"Maybe you should sit down. Take it easy." Scott said and reached for her hands but then pulled "You're in pain."

"It's not that bad. Just more like a dull ache." she answered, sitting back

"Where?" Stiles asked

"Sort of everywhere."

Scott reached and held Jewel's hand

"Dude, you're freezing." he muttered

"Tell the truth, Jewel. How much does it really hurt?" Stiles asked. Before Jewel could answer, Scott's phone buzzed

"It's Kira." he said and answered "Hey, what's up."

" _She's here. In Coach's class. And you need to get here now too. Like, right now."_

* * *

"Coach." Kira ran to him just as he walked out of his office "You can't let them take her back. It's hard to explain, but if you let her go back then really, really bad things are going to happen to Lydia, to Scott, Stiles and Jewel and maybe everyone, including you. So please, please don't let them take her."

Coach had called Eichen a few minutes earlier telling them about an escapee. Coach looked at Kira and blinked twice

"Who are you?"

"Um... I'm Kira. I'm new."

Coach was going to answer but his eyes fell on the three men who entered the school

"Oh, hell." he muttered. Kira stepped aside as the man leading the three faced Coach

"Finstock. Coach Bobby Finstock. This is a delightful surprise. Hmm. What is that saying? Those who can't do, teach?"

"Yeah, that's funny."

"Is it Professor Finstock when you're off the field? I'm glad to see you made it pro something, Bobby."

"It's Coach. Coach... You know... Professors teach college."

"Oh, well, you let me know when you make higher education." he chuckled "Now, Coach, where's Meredith?"

"She's fine. She's just sitting in my office." he said and opened the door to his office only to find her missing

"Find her!" the man barked

* * *

Jewel let Scott and Stiles head to the school and herself made her way to her house. She went to her apartment, showered, had a change of clothes, braided her hair and then walked down to the basement. She pulled out the bow and arrow set she hadn't used in a very long time, ever since the start of possession. She started cleaning her weapon and change the string when she heard footsteps and looked over her shoulder

"I knew you'd be down here" Allison chuckled, walking to her

"Thought you were looking for Lydia" Jewel said

"So far no leads. Except a message we found on her car"

"What message?" jewel asked

"Don't find me"

Jewel blinked a the vague statement but didn't say anything.

Allison picked a screwdriver and started mending the other side of Jewel's bow. Jewel noticed it and resumed working

"Just so you know," Allison began "I'm not angry at you for anything"

Jewel turned to look at her

Allison sighed and looked back at her sister, stopping her work "Stiles told me. I don't know how it's like to be possessed. But I saw you struggle, Jewel. Back at the loft, you didn't physically harm me, Dad, Derek or Sheriff. If it had been Nogitsune, she'd have done that. You held yourself back. and I cant imagine how much strength that requires. And I'm glad you are back"

Jewel nodded and gave her a small smile. Allison smiled back

"You are one of the best things that ever happened to me. I love you" Allison chuckled "I can never stay mad at you for long"

Jewel chuckled and nodded blinking away her unshed tears

"I had a feeling, you both might be down here."

They both looking behind them and saw Chris

"I needed to do something. I hate waiting." Allison answered

"And feeling useless." Jewel added

"Where's Isaac?" Chris asked

"He's trying to help Scott." Allison answered

Jewel grunted, unable to fit one screw. Chris just chuckled and took the screwdriver from jewel

"Trying to be useful? Leave it for now, huh?" Chris set it aside "I have something else you both can do. Something we should've done a while ago." Chris picked a trunk familiar to Jewel and placed it on the table and opened it, revealing metal molds. He picked one with fleur-de-lis

"It's time for you to graduate. And who better than Jewel to teach you" Chris smiled

* * *

Lydia panted, trying to open another metal door

"They'll find me. My friends are going to find me." she groaned and then tried harder only to fail

"You think so?" Nogitsune sat on top of the stairs, tucking a few red stands behind her ears "I myself, was kind of wondering what they're doing right now. What useless lead they're chasing. I wonder if maybe some of them have bigger problems to deal with right they really spending every minute looking for you? Or... Are they waiting for nightfall? Focused on some hopeless gesture to pass the time."

"What do you want?" Lydia whispered after a while

"More."

"More what?" Lydia turned and faced her. Nogitsune smiled and stood up, slowly climbing the stairs down towards her

"The Trickster stories are all about food, Lydia. The Coyote, the Raven, the Fox. They're all hungry. I'm the same. I just crave something a little different. I eat what you feel."

Lydia turned around as Nogitsune neared her. She trembled and whimpered when Nogitsune stood next to her, drawing her hair away from her face. She placed her lips on Lydia's ears, making the banshee wince

"And I am insatiable." Nogitsune whispered

* * *

Chris stood aside, arms folded as he saw Jewel teaching Allison how to melt silver and cast it in bullet molds

"Remember, you can start over." Jewel smiled, keeping the laddle aside "I had to try one too many times for getting a perfect one. I had no idea how to do that and I can be real thick at times" Jewel chuckled "I always wanted the seal to look just right."

"You made a silver bullet?" Allison asked

Jewel smiled and shook her head "I made a silver arrowhead"

Jewel unchained a necklace she always wore. Removing the pendant, which was like a small arrowhead, she closed it in her palm and then opened it to show an enlarged arrowhead the size of the normal arrowhead

"Bow and arrow was the first weapon I mastered." she shrugged as Allison checked the arrowhead

"How many did you make?" Allison asked

"twelve" Jewel answered "But I used them all. Only at close range, though. The other kind of werewolves, the ones you read about in my books, the cliche ones, to them silver is poisonous. Not to our wolves. Despite some other legends, silver's not really as accurate as steel."

Allison nodded, giving back the arrowhead to Jewel, who put it back in the chain and around her neck.

"What are you going to make?" Chris asked. Allison looked between her dad, Jewel and Jewel's bow she was repairing

"An arrowhead." Allison nodded "The bow is my weapon. So, I should make a silver arrowhead." and she looked at Jewel "And Jewel is the best sister I could ever ask for. And sisters do things together"

Jewel smiled and Chris nodded in approval. Knowing that they'd be fine, Chris turned to leave, but

"Dad..."

He stopped and faced Allison as she slightly fidgeted

"If something happens..." she looked between Jewel and Chris

"Hey, hey. You don't need to worry about me." Chris came and cupped Allison's face

"Well, yeah. I didn't get to say anything to Mom." Allison sighed

"You didn't need to say anything. And I'm going to be around a long time. I promise." Chris smiled

"Well, then take it as a reminder. Maybe you don't need to hear it, but I need to know that I said it. To both of you" Allison took a deep breath "I love you. Both of you. I'm proud of you." Allison said "I'm proud of us."

Chris reached and wrapped Allison in a hug. He slightly pulled and they both looked at jewel, extending their arms to welcome her. With a small smile, jewel joined them in the hug. Chris reached and kissed both his daughters' foreheads

"I'm proud of us, too."

* * *

"I'm just saying."

"Isaac, we're not going to torture her." Stiles responded, frustrated. After finally finding Meredith in the school music room, with the help of Coach, the boys had brought her back to the McCall house while they figured out a way to make her talk

"I meant scare her."

"We're not going to psychologically torture her either." Stiles sighed

"Fine." Isaac huffed "How about this? Jewel said she hears things, right?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't that mean she's like Lydia? A Banshee?"

Stiles turned and looked at Meredith sitting on Scott's bed

* * *

Jewel was still working on her bow and quiver belt as Allison removed her third silver arrowhead from the mold. She looked at it and then at Jewel's perfect arrowhead and then sighed hard

"It's not that easy" Jewel chuckled softly

"I just want it to be perfect" Allison whined

"Lis," Jewel turned to face her sister "I made twelve over three days. I'm not demotivating you, but it's not easy to perfect making a thing like that in a matter of few hours"

"You're right" Allison slightly nodded and then resumed to make the fourth, while Jewel resumed her own work.

After about 20 minutes, Allison again spoke up

"What's bugging you?"

"Hmm?"

"You are tapping your foot to Colors of the Wind" Allison turned to face her sister's back "What going in your pretty little head?"

Jewel's shoulders slumped and she sighed

"I'm just thinking how useless I'm, right now. I mean I can't even use my magic to find Lydia"

Allison's brow's furrowed

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, Stiles still got my wands. And..." she stopped

"Jewel?"

Jewel turned around to look at Allison, her eyes were glassy

"The more magic I use, the more vulnerable I'm to the Nogitsune"

Allison's brows hit her hairline at the statement

"Wait what?"

"i know. I'm just pathetic right now" Jewel sighed, looking at her hands. Nothing happened for a few minutes before Jewel felt herself being wrapped around Allison's arms. She relaxed into the embrace as Allison rested her chin on top of Jewel's head

"you are not pathetic. Not even close" Allison said, tightening her arms "You are Jewel Argent. The best Huntress in town. No, The best huntress in the freakin' world. You are Hariel Potter. You are the greatest witch of all times. You conquered death at 17. You are a mother. You are a best friend. you are the best sister. And you are the best daughter. Jewel, you are a hell lot of things but you are neither pathetic nor useless. And honestly, the pack wouldn't have survived without you for more than a couple of months"

Jewel softly chuckled at the statement

"You needed that" Allison smiled

"How do you know that?"

"Because we are sisters. We just know stuff. Like I always find you in my bed, cuddling me, whenever I have a nightmare. You know all my dirty secrets and act like you know nothing. You know when I need a hug or a sister-talk. You know how to make a normal movie night in between of all this supernatural drama. You know what weapon I need to learn best. You know me. Just like I know you" Allison smiled and pulled and looked at Jewel "and I know that right now, you need me to get it through your thick skull that just because you cannot use magic doesn't make you useless of pathetic. It just makes you human. A normal human. And I'm proud of you. I'm proud of us."

Jewel wiped, sniffing once

"What did I ever do to get a sister like you, Allison?"

Allison chuckled "Killed a dark wizard and saved thousands of people, probably. And it's Lisa, to you"

Jewel nodded with a huge smile

"Okay. Now that we have established something very important, how about you show me the trick to make a perfect arrowhead?"

Jewel laughed softly "nice try, Lis, but no. You just have to keep on trying"

* * *

"Okay, just try to focus on the sounds around you." Stiles said, crouched in front of Meredith, with Isaac looming over his shoulder

"On what you're hearing." Isaac added

"Just focus on the silence."

"Listen to the silence."

"Focusing on the silence."

"Listening to the..."

"will you just let me handle this, Isaac. Please?" Stiles snapped at the beta "I just... I have more experience with Banshees." he faced Meredith

"Yeah. And mental patients." Isaac rolled his eyes

"Isn't anyone going to get that?" Meredith asked

"Get what?" Stiles asked

"The phone."

"What phone?"

"The phone." Isaac gave him a look as Meredith pointed at his pocket where his phone was

"Oh, the phone. My phone?" Stiles pulled it out and enacted as if answering a call "Yes. Hello. Yes, she's actually sitting right here." he extended the phone towards Meredith "It's for you."

Meredith took the phone and placed it on her ear. She nodded twice before returning the phone to Stiles

"They say Coup de foudre." she said

"Coup de what?" Stiles muttered "I've heard it somewhere"

"What is that? Spanish?" Isaac asked

"French." They both turned to the doorway to see Scott "It's French"

* * *

"I don't know where she is. But I do know she's trying to keep you out of this for as long as possible." Ken answered when Kira asked about Noshiko's whereabouts

"Well, she should've thought of that before she had me magically rebuild a samurai sword." Kira huffed, crossing her arms

"I know a lot of this is going to be very strange for you. You're going to need to learn a lot very quickly, Kira." Ken softly answered, leaning at the window

"Yeah. Like board games?" Kira rolled her eyes

Ken softly smiled and turned around, seeing the game of Go on the coffee table

"In Korea we call it Baduk. There are different styles of play." he went and sat next to the game on the table "Aggressive. Passive. Orthodox."

"Can you tell who's who?" Kira asked

"I know you're black." Ken said and picked up a black piece "The novice player always goes first."

"The white's the Nogitsune." Kira noted

"But these stones are placed in your mother's style. Aggressive." Ken observed

"Yeah, but she put them down to represent the Nogitsune." Kira said

"Are you sure about that?"

* * *

Allison grunted at the sixth failed attempt of making a perfect silver arrow

"What am I missing?" she muttered and turned around "Hey Jew-"

Jewel's phone rang stopping Allison

"Scott" Jewel informed answering it "Hey."

 _"We know where Lydia is."_

* * *

Jewel grabbed most of the hunting equipments she could

"Call dad." she told Allison

Allison nodded before calling Chris "They found her. Scott found her, Dad. They found Lydia. I'm on my way."

 _"Allison, hold on. You have to wait."_

"I can't, Dad."

 _"Allison, wait for me..."_

"There's no time. It's all ready night. There's no time, Dad. Jewel's with me"

 _"Wait, Allison, wait!"_

But Allison hung up and found Jewel looking at her wierdly

"What's with the rush?"

"Jewel. It's nightfall already. We need to get her out of there. Pronto"

"We can at least wait for dad" jewel tried "Or have him meet halfway"

"Don't have time. It's do or die situation"

Jewel sighed "fine. Get the car"

Allison's phone went off again and she answered it with a "Okay" before turning to Jewel

"Kira needs a lift"

* * *

Jewel drove the fastest she could to their destination. Allison sat next to her, biting her nails

"something bothering you?" Jewel asked, skipping one glance at Allison

Allison stayed quiet for a minute before speaking

"You're paler, thinner and you look like you're getting worse" Allison sighed "Jewel, when we find the other you, is she gonna look like she's getting better? What happens if she gets hurt?"

"You mean if she dies, do I die?" Jewel asked and then shrugged "I don't care. Just so long as no else dies because of me."

Before Allison could protest, Jewel continued

"Lis, I remember everything I did. I remember pushing that sword into Scott. I remember twisting it. I remember hurting Stiles, Kira, Derek, you..."

"It wasn't you." Allison politely said

"Yeah, but I remember it." Jewel muttered then stayed silent for a silent minute before speaking "Can you make me a promise?"

"Anything"

Jewel spared her another glance before looking back on the road

"As far as it doesn't hurt you"

Jewel sighed

"Allison promise me. You can't let anyone else get hurt because of me." Jewel looked at Allison, just as she pulled at the Yukimura driveway.

* * *

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Lydia observed, her face tear strained "You know they're coming. You know they're going to kill you."

Nogitsune huffed in irritation beofre trapping Lydia between herself and the wall. Lydia never realized how tall Jewel was compared to her. Sure she was still short to the boys, but she was as tall as Allison, taller that herself

"Well, that's exactly why I'm keeping you so close." Jewel bent down a little

* * *

Jewel pulled outside Oak Creek just as Stiles pulled his jeep. Kira, Allison and Jewel got out to see Scott, Stiles and Isaac.

"Okay" Scott inhaled sharply, looking at them all

"We've done this before, guys. A couple of weeks ago we were standing around just like this and we saved Malia, remember? That was a total stranger. This is Lydia."

"I'm here to save my best friend and my sister." Allison said

"We're came to save ours." Stiles winked at Jewel, making her softly smile

"I just didn't feel like doing any homework." Isaac shrugged

"Okay. let's do this" Jewel nodded. the six turned and entered the internment camp. Inside they saw Noshiko, two Onis behind her. While she let others talk to noshiko and others, Jewel, Scot and Stiles rushed to find Lydia

Running though the corridors, Jewel stopped as Scott did.

"She's here." Scott said, taking a sniff. jewel pulled an arrow and readied it on the bow. Scott sniffed again "This way"

They finally found Lydia, locked in a small circular room

"Lydia? Are you all right?" Scott asked, trying to open the metal gate

"No. No, no, no." Lydia rushed to them "Why are you here?"

"Lydia, we're here for you." Stiles said

"You weren't supposed to be here. You didn't get my message?" Lydia asked

"Lydia, what's happening?" Scott asked

"Who else is here? Who came with you? Who else is here?!"

The way Lydia demanded that, made Jewel feel sick. Why did it feel like...Her eyes widened

"someone's going to die" she muttered as the other three looked at her.

they helped Lydia out of there and started running out. Suddenly jewel stumbled and stopped to lean along the wall, her breath getting heavy while the boys ran out

"Lydia... Lydia, I can't..." She fell on her knees. Lydia rushed to her helping Jewel up

"Jewel, y-"

"No.I can't... can't stop. Need me...they" she panted and dragged herself out of there. Lydia helped her when she suddenly froze

"Lyd-"

"Allison!"

"No" Jewel whispered in horror hearing Lydia scream her sister's name

* * *

By the time Jewel managed to drag herself out, she saw Allison taking her last breaths in Scott's arms. She pushed herself off Lydia's grip and stumbling her way fell down next to Scott, looking at her sister in his arm

Tears were flowing down Jewel's cheeks

"no. No! Lis. Come on"

"Hey" Allison coughed

"No. please. Save that energy. I'll get you out of here. I'll h-"

"Are you okay?"

"No. No I'm not" Jewel sobbed "come on. Lis. We can get y-"

"It's okay." Allison wheezed out

"Allison." Scott whimpered

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." Allison sobbed softly with all the remaining energy she had "It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. And my sister" Allison's trembling hands reached for Jewel's, who quickly grabbed them "The person I've had the closest to a mother. The one..." she coughed "the one who always had my back"

"Don't, please, don't." Scott begged

"Allison don't, please." Jewel sobbed "Please. We can still save you. Ple-"

"No" she slightly shook her head and faced Jewel "You have to tell dad. And you have to tell dad. Tell him." Allison's voice stuttered before her breathing hardened and then all of a sudden, stopped

"No!" Jewel whispered in horror, hugging Allison's dead body close to her chest "No. No. NO. NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **(A/N: I literally cried my eyes out for the Allison's death scene. Did any else cry too?)**


	13. Divine move

Jewel remembered everything vaguely. Last thing she remembered was her little sister taking her last breaths in her arms. She remembered Allison's last words. She remembered screaming her lungs out, crying over the dead body of the girl she had raised along with her adoptive mother.

And then she remembered Chris crouching next to her, looking at Allison. Jewel still had wrapped Allison close to her chest, not minding the blood or anything. She felt Chris' hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. Jewel's eyes were so red from crying that the brilliant green Chris had seen for so long was no longer visible. Her cheeks were stained with tears. She was breathing with her mouth, rough and ragged breathing.

"Jewel..." Chris whispered

"I'm not burying her until the Nogitsune is dead" Jewel deadpanned, her voice coarse from all the screaming

* * *

Next thing she knew, she was led into the Sheriff's station where she sat next to Lydia. Chris had given Scott, Lydia, Isaac and every single person the talk.

"Jewel? Jewel? Jewel!"

Jewel felt a jerk to realize that Parrish had called her name thrice. She looked at her side and saw the Sheriff giving her a grim look, circling his hand on her back in a soothing gesture

"What do you remember?" Parrish asked

Jewel looked back at the floor, her eyes distant

"I..I..." she sighed "I was supposed to meet Lisa and Scott. They got late." she paused "Then Scott called me. He sounded sacred, panicked. So I drove there." Jewel took a deep shaky breath, closing her eyes as another tear fell "She was on the ground. Bleeding. I don't know what happened." she chocked on her voice by the end, as she started sobbing

"Who's Lisa?"

"Lisa was her nickname for Allison" she heard Sheriff answer for her

"anything else you recall, Jewel?"

Jewel shook her head

"I think that's enough"

She felt someone, Sheriff most probably, help her up. She stood up and started walking to the door when suddenly her head felt heavy. Everything seemed blurred

"Jewel?"

The voice was distorted. And before she could realize what was happening, she blacked out. last thing she remembered was hitting the cold hard floor with a thud

* * *

"Here, it'll calm you."

Stiles stopped shaking his leg and looked at Noshiko, as she extended a cup. After everything that had happened in Oak Creek, Stiles had decided to go with Kira and Noshiko to figure out their next move while Jewel headed to the station to give her statement

"What is it?" he asked

"Tea."

"What? Like magic tea?"

"No, chamomile tea. Drink it."

"She's not safe there. Even with Scott around" Ken walked in

"She's not safe anywhere." Noshiko added

"But Allison killed one of them. Doesn't that mean something? She killed an Oni." Kira noted

"Is that even possible?" Ken asked

"I'm not sure how." Noshiko sighed

"But she did it. She killed one of them." Kira said

"Yeah, and then they killed her." Stiles said "Allison's dead." he sighed "Jewel's dying. I don't know if anything good is going to come out of this"

"She made a powerful move by splitting the two of her." Noshiko slightly nodded

"So what's our move?" Kira asked

"At this point, you need a divine move." Ken suggested

"What's that?" Stiles asked

"In the game of Go, it's what we call a truly inspired, or out-of-the-box move. The Nogitsune has had sente, the advantage, until this point. What you need is a divine move in order to turn the game around." Noshiko explained

"Okay," Stiles sat straight, running his palms along his thighs "so is anyone feeling divinely inspired?"

"Mom, you said you trapped it in a glass jar, right?" Kira asked

"It wasn't the jar that trapped it. It was where I buried it."

"The Nemeton." Stiles muttered

"A place I don't know too much about." Noshiko shrugged

"Who does?" Kira asked

"Deaton. Deaton does." Stiles answered

* * *

Chris opened the door as Isaac entered with an unconscious Jewel in his arms. The whole way from the station to house, Jewel hadn't stirred up once. If it wasn't for the constant steady beating of her heart, Isaac felt like she died too.

Chris gestured to the couch in the hall where Isaac placed Jewel, but stayed.

"I appreciate the concern, but you don't have to stay." Chris said, looking at the wall "I'll be all right. I've dealt with this before." he walked to the door "I have a capacity and... An ability to compartmentalize my emotions."

Isaac turned and looked at him, tears watering his eyes "I don't."

Chris looked at him once before pulling him into a hug

* * *

"Hey." Parrish looked up as Sheriff approached him "We need to try and keep this quiet for as long as we can. Once the press finds out about this, they're gonna be all over those kids. Especially Jewel"

Parrish nodded "You want a squad car outside your house?"

Sheriff sighed "Yeah, might be a good idea tonight."

Parissh nodded but then stood up, drawing his gun as he noticed something. Sherif also turned seeing it and saw an Oni appearing, as he stabbed one of his deputies. And that was how the gun firing against the Onis in the Sheriff's station began

* * *

Derek closed his lighter as Ethan pulled on his shirt

"Should be fine in a couple of hours. Unless whoever shot you manages to find you again."

"Lydia's with Scott." Aidan said, walking out "We need to go." Ethan joined him as they both tried to leave

"Are you gonna try to convince her to go with you?"

The twins stopped and looked at Derek

"I'm gonna try and convince her to run and hide. Like any sane person would do." Aidan answered

"And Danny?" Derek asked

"Allison's dead. Jewel is dying. What do you think?" Ethan asked

Derek's face tightened at the mention of Jewel but he didn't show it

"I think Danny won't believe you. And Lydia would never run and hide."

"Because of Jewel?" Aidan asked

"Because of Scott. You've been trying to find a way into his pack. Trying to earn his trust, trying to fight for him. You've had it wrong the whole time. You don't fight for a leader. You fight for a leader's cause."

"What cause?" Ethan asked

"Scott's always been about one thing. Saving his friends. He will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about. When there's no chance of winning, he keeps fighting. When all hope is lost, he finds another way. And when he's beaten down, he stands up again. And Jewel helped into making him the alpha he is today. She's one of his best friends and he'd do anything for her. You want to earn a place in his pack? You want redemption? Find another way to stand and fight."

* * *

By the time Jewel finaly came to, she felt a minor headache. She held her head and blinked her eyes open, adjusting them to the dim lights around her. She felt the soft surface beneath her and groaningly sat up. She looked around to realize that she was back at her house. No way in hell was she going to call that place home. There's no home without Allison.

Jewel closed her eyes and let her head roll back as she tried to normalize her breathing.

"You have to tell him,"

Jewel's eyes snapped open. That voice sounded ridiculously similar to Allison. She looked around and found herself all alone at the moment. Tell him what? Allison had earlier made a point of confessing to them. Jewel sighed. This was too much for her. Way too much.

She let her head roll back again and closed her eyes. Her hand went to the arrowhead pendant she wore as she clutched it

"Sisters do things together"

a soft smile stretched on her lips as she remembered Allison say that. And the light bulb in her head went of. She quickly got up and rushed to the basement.

Jewel opened a metal container and took out a clothed package from it. She opened it to reveal five silver arrowheads. Of course!

"Jewel?"

Jewel didn't turn around but knew that Chris and Isaac had entered

"Why would she make five of these?" Chris asked, looking over Jewel's shoulder at the arrowheads

"She made six " Jewel said "She just wanted the seal to be perfect like mine. And she used that silver arrowhead to kill one of the Oni."

Isaac nodded "We saw her do it."

"Oh." Chris nodded

"The same way that you almost did. Do you remember when you told us about one of your first gun deals, the Yakuza?" Isaac asked

"That meeting wasn't one of my first deals. It was my first deal." Chris grunted

"Dad" Jewel softly chided, but neither of the two noticed it

"The bullet that you used to shoot the Oni. Was that a silver bullet?" Isaac asked

"Yes." Chris slightly nodded "But it didn't kill him. It just broke his mask."

"Probably because it went straight through." jewel picked up a silver arrowhead and a blunt arrow and started attaching them "Silver must be a poison to them. Maybe it needs to stay inside the body. That was what she wanted me to tell you"

"she'd figured it out" Chris muttered

"When Scott called us, I'm pretty sure she packed one of these. We didn't have much time on our hands back then." jewel added

"We could stop them." isaac said, hope resonating in his voice

"No. We can kill them." Chris answered

Jewel went over and pulled down another metallic trunk from the cupboard, settling it on the table. She opened it and started pulling out the silver arrows

"I thought you finished all of yours" Chris said

"I did. But I had time to make more" Jewel shrugged, putting as many arrows as she could in her quiver and picked her bow "I'm going to meet Scott and others. This ends tonight"

* * *

"Stiles and Kira said it was the Nemeton that kept it trapped." Lydia said

"The problem is this isn't even a person you're fighting. It just looks like one. It's a spirit that's taken the shape of a human." Deaton crossed his rams

"The shape of our best friend." Scott muttered

"Someone caught it once. Someone can do it again, right?" Lydia asked

"I don't know." Deaton shrugged "This thing was trapped a long time ago, before the Nemeton was cut down. It doesn't have the same power anymore."

"Is there anything that does?" Scott asked

"Possibly. When the tree was whole, its wood was sometimes used to contain powerful objects. But those objects are very rare." Deaton explained

"Wait a second. Powerful objects? Like an Alpha's claws?" Lydia asked

"Which Alpha?" Deaton asked

"Talia Hale." Lydia looked at them "Peter had them in this wooden box with a triskele carved on the lid. What if it was made from the Nemeton?"

"It was." Deaton answered and Scott noticed that looked uncomfortable at the mention of the box

"How do you know?" Scott asked

"Because I made it."

* * *

Hospital

Nogitsune entered, followed by her two onis. She walked to the reception

"Hi, there." she smiled at the nurse "Could you page Melissa McCall for me, please?"

Before she could get a reply, an oni reached and stabbed the man with his katana. The man fell down with a thud

"Well," Nogitsune shrugged "I guess I'll just find her myself."

She stood behind and watched with content and patience and the Onis barged in, killing, slashing and stabbing people mercilesly. People ran, they scramed and called for help, as a small smile on her face increased

* * *

"Derek's got the triskele box." Scott said, hanging up, looking at Lydia and Deaton "He's gonna meet us. Stiles and Kira are on their way"

Suddenly Lydia's eyes rolled back as she almost fainted before she caught herself. Her breath slightly hitched and Scott supported her

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Something's happening. I had this sudden rushing feeling, like we're running out of time."

"Yeah. Yeah, I kind of got that feeling, too."

The trio looked at jewel, who had entered through the back entrance. She looked a hell lot paler, her eyes had lost their shine. Her hair though in a braid was very messy and unkept. Dark circles prominent under her eyes. She really looked like she was going to die.

* * *

A blue jeep and a black lamborghini pulled outside the school. While Kira and Stiles got out of the jeep, Lydia, Scott and Jewel got out of her car which Lydia was driving. Jewel almost stumbled on her way out but Stiles caught her. The five made their way to the entrance, Stiles supporting Jewel.

"Guys, hold on." Jewel spoke up just before they could enter "I know what you're all thinking. If this works, it might kill me, too." She looked at the four of them "But even if it does, you have to go through with it. Stick with the plan, okay?"

"The plan is to save you. That's the plan I'm going with." Scott responded before opening the door as the five entered.

to their surprise, they entered what looked like a Japanese Patio covered in snow. a small bridge some totems, but ti did all screamed japanese.

Jewel slightly pulled from Stiles as she walked a few steps further and looked around

"Oh, this is definitely not part of the plan."

* * *

Derek walked into the school through the lacrosse ground with the treskele box. He stopped at the sight of the Nogitsune sitting on the stairs with the two Onis behind her. It hurt Derek to see a demon wearing his girlsfriend's face, causing pain and strife, while Jewel was probably dying

"Did you bring us a present?"

Her voice was just like Jewel. If it wasn't for the Onis or the face that her eyes shone nothing like the girl he fell in love with, he'd have believed that it was Jewel sitting in front of him.

Derek slightly shook his head to clear his thoughts and wolfed out. Aidan and Ethan joined him on the behind, both growling and snarling

"I brought two." Derek answered

Nogitsune clicked her tongue "I've heard of an Alpha pack, Derek, but not a pack of former Alphas. It's a little sad, isn't it?"

"I might not be an Alpha anymore, but I can still fight like one." Derek growled at her and rushed to attack as the twins followed him

* * *

The snow felt just like real. Jewel looked around, bow in hand and quiver of arrows on her back. If she was going to die, she'd die fighting.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and turned around to see a bandaged man appearing. He wore a leather jacket and pants but was bandaged from head to toe. He walked strangely and his voice was highly disfigured as Kira pulled out her sword

"Like I promised, Harry. We're going to kill all of them. One by one."

Suddenly an oni appeared and attacked, but Kira blocked the blow.

The five huddled together as more Oni started surrounding them

"What the hell is this? Where are we?" Scott asked

"Between life and death." Nogitsune answered

"Bardo." Lydia muttered, looking around

"But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia. You're dying, Harry. And now everyone you care about is dying, too."

"What? What do you mean?" Jewel asked

"I've captured almost all of the territories on the board, Stiles. The hospital. The sheriff's station. And now the animal clinic." the Nogitsune closed his fist and then chuckled "Ahh! Do you know the ritual of seppuku, Harry?"

"No, and she doesn't want to." Stiles snapped at him

But Jewel took a step forward the group, an arrow lodged in her bow

"When a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor" she responded.

"You are right, Harry. But that's not the cut that kills him. The killing stroke is made by his kaishakunin, who beheads the samurai with his own katana."he paused and looked at Scott, pointing a finger at him "Scott... Scott is your kaishakunin. I'm going to make your best friend kill you, Stiles. And you're going to let him. Because just like you, they're all going to die." the Nogitsune kept a step forward, followed by another "Everyone touched by an Oni's blade. Unless Scott kills you first."

Jewel gulped as she tilted her head to look at the trickster spirit "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"To win the game." and then he suddenly stepped back as the Onis attacked the five at once.

"Get out! Go!" Jewel pushed Lydia and Stiles out of the way, as she blocked a blow with her bow.

even after wielding the weapon she mastered, Jewel couldn't get a chance to use it. For bow and arrow, she needed a vantage point as so far whenever she got one, the Onis appeared there.

"Screw it" she muttered and threw her bow over her shoulder and pulled out her sword.

another Oni attacked her, which she blocked, but it had her stumble. Her back collide with that of Scott and Kira

"How is this happening? How are we in this place?" Scott asked

"You're asking me? A month ago, I'd never even touched a sword." Kira answered

"Talk less, fight more" Jewel grunted as the three dispersed.

While Jewel fought with an Oni in front of her, she didn't expect a kick on her back. It sent her at a distance, falling on the cold stone floor and her sword away from her. Jewel turned around, lying on her back as she slightly stretched herself up. Scott and Kira, they were fighting a losing battle. And Stiles and Lydia were out of the way. She couldn't risk it. The Nogitsune said that Hospital, Sheriff's station and Animal Clinic were attacked on his watch. he wanted her dead.

Never in once her life, did Jewel think that this would be her end. But here she was, in Bardo, trying to win a losing battle, while the lives of many people she had come to care in the past year were at risk. And she had already lost her sister. What else was there to lost?

Jewel gulped as she reached for her sword and position it right in front of her heart, and looked in front of her

"Jewel, no!"

Jewel almost jumped at the yell, but looked up to see Stiles looking at her in worry. the yell had made everyone stop and look at her

"Jewel." Scott muttered

"What if it saves you? What if it saves all of you?" Jewel asked,

"What if it's just another trick?" Lydia asked

"No more tricks, Lydia." Nogitsune reappeared "End it, Scott. Let your friend fall on her own sword. Do for her what she cannot do for herself. Do it, Scott. Be her kaishakunin. Give up the game. You have no moves left."

Jewel had her eyes closed as she let the Nogitsune's word sink. and then it dawned to her. ever since she had entered this place, she had a sense of familiarity. but she had never been to bardo before. But she had been into Illusions thanks to a snake obsessed dark wizard.

Jewel opened her eyes and stared at Nogitsune, tosing the sword to Kira, who caught it with her unoccupied hand. the Nogitsune gave her a weird look, but she just smirked. She pulled her bow and a silver arrow into it

"Actually, I do." she smiled "A divine move." and she shot him. the arrow went straight through him with no harm doneand that was when she understood. She was right

"It's an illusion." she announced "You have to stop fighting them. It looks real and it feels real, but, you gotta trust me, it's an illusion." she said. Scott turned and looked at the Nogitsune as Jewel almost stumbled her way to the alpha, who immediately provided her his support. Onis stepped forward, closing in on their way

"He's using the same dirty tricks Voldemort used to cause me torture. He just took a notch up." jewel muttered. Scott looked at her one time before he took a step forward, Jewel holding his hand. the Onis attacked him, slashed him more than once as he grunted all the times. Kira, behind them was also attacked. By tthe time they made it to the Nogitsune, Scott let go of her hand, as he grabbed Nogitsune and pushed him out of the door.

the door opened into the school hallway. Their usual school hallway.

Scott looked at himself, at Kira , jewel and then at Stiles and Lydia

"We're okay. We're..." Before Scott could finish the statement, he was thrown aside. the rest four turned around to see Jewel-Nogitsune there, as she attacked kira, knocking her out

"This was my game." She yelled "You think you can beat me at my game?"

"You talk hell lot" Jewel muttered, pulling out another arrow and putting it into her bow, but the Nogitsune caught her hand and twisted it tight, making her scream. They all heard cracking of bones.

"You can't beat me" Nogitsune muttered, pushing Jewel, who was caught by Stiles, Lydia clinging to him

"Divine move." She growled, taking a step towards them as the trio stepped back "Divine move. You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni. But me? Me? I'm a thousand years old. You can't kill me!"

"But we can change you." Lydia chimed, stopping

"What?" Nogitsune stopped

"You forgot about the scroll." Stiles smirked

"The Shugendo scroll." Lydia nodded

"Change the host." the Nogitsune muttered

"You can't be a fox and a wolf." Jewel muttered, gritting her teeth and cradling her broken arm. Before any of them could register anything, Scott grabbed her arm and bit her hard. And Kira stabbed her with her katana.

The Nogitsune started shaking, falling on her knees, mouth wide open. Suddenly a fly zoomed out of her mouth which jewel tried to catch but failed due to her broken arm. The five looked as the fly went off but then got captured into a wooden box.

Isaac closed the lid and looked at them with a relieved sigh.

Before they could have more relief, the Nogitsune's body started shaking very violently, as she made wierd noises and after what seemed like a long time, she collpsed, her body turning into ash which disappeared.

Jewel gulped as she saw a version of herself getting destroyed. but before she could do anything, she felt her eyes roll back and everything went black.

Jewel had no idea how long she was out cold, but when she came to, she found everyone looming over her and her head on something soft- Scott's jacket

"Please don't tell me I fainted, again" she meekly asked as they all chuckled

"You all okay, right?"

Every nodded in affirmation.

Jewel sighed and rested back on the jacket wehn she felt a weird sensation in her stomach. like something was pulling her in. It took a few seconds to realize what it meant, but when she did, she just got up and ran off, not minding that it scared others.

when she reached the lacrosse field, she saw Derek crouching next to Aidan, Ethan holding him. Aidan was spewing balck blood and was holding his abdomen

"God no!" she whispered and ran to them, crouching next to Aidan as well

"aidan?" she asked "Oh my god", she looked all over him

"Are y-you..okay?" he chocked

"shut up" Jewel snapped, tears forming in her eyes. Aidan maybe have been a part of alpha pack in the past, but now he was pack.

Jewel reached for his hand and grabbed it tight, closing her own eyes.

"It's okay." he whimpered and then weakly chuckled "Lydia never believed I was one of the good guys anyway."

"She'll believe me." Derek said

"Shh. Shh." Ethan tried soothing Aidan. Aidan's breath softened after a minute, before he went still. Ethan clutched him tight, as he sobbed over his twin brother.

Suddenly Ethan stopped and looked at Aidan. He looked down and noticed Adian holding his arm tighter by every second.

And then with a huge breath, Aidan opened his eyes and looked around, before his eyes settled on Ethan

"But how..." Ethan whispered

"I can use my powers"

Everyone turned to look at Jewel, who smiled at them and then opened her eyes which were shining bright green.

"all of them"

* * *

 _Two days later_

Jewel zipped her duffel bag and sighed

"You ready?"

she looked over her shoulder to see Isaac at her doorstep. She gave him a nod and threw her bag over her shoulder and slipped the major ones which she had shrunken into her pocket.

On their way out, Isaac picked the triskele box while Chris got his won bag. Tey stepped out of the house and Chris locked it, as the three gave one final look to the apartment #402.

Jewel took a huge breath

"you guys go ahead. I need to say some goodbyes"

Chris nodded and left with Isaac. Jewel took a breath and she opened her phone and called Scott, which went for voicemail

"Hey Scott. How are you feeling up? Well, I hope better than me. anyway, I called to tell you that I'm leaving. Where, no clue? Maybe back to London. or Paris with dad. Wished i could say goodbye in person but right now I don't want to see anyone. Let everyone else know, will you." she sniffed "Thansk for everything Scott. thanks for saving my life. And i owe you a major one. Don't hesitate from calling me, okay? I hope we meet soon. Bye" and she hung up

She sighed again and stepped out of the building to see two identical bike parked there and two identical werewolves

"Leaving?" Ethan asked, to which she nodded with a small smile

"What about you guys?" she asked

"Us too" Aidan nodded "don't know where we'll end up"

"Just make sure there aren't anyone who pissed off" she smiled "I cannot always heal you back from the brink of death" she chuckled

"Duely noted" Adian nodded

"so Lydia and Danny didn't make any fuss?"

"Lydia put me in the category of boys she had one-night-stands with" Aidan shrugged "Apparently we are not meant to be"

Jewel softly laughed

"And well, Danny said the same. And apparently he knew all about the wolves of Beacon Hills" Ethan said

"Good for you"

Ethan nodded

"Thanks for saving my life" Aidan smiled, as the twins mounted their bike

"Thanks for helping Scott save mine" she smiled.

the two nodded at her, before they rode off.

she sighed, looking at the direction the twins left when she felt arms wrap around her

"Were you not going to say goodbye to me?"

Jewel relaxed into the embrace and closed her eyes

"I was just going to come to see you"

She paused. She opened her mouth to say something, but derek turned her around and looked at her

"I don't want any explanations, Jewel. I get it. I lost Laura too" Derek smiled and kissed her forehead "Just take care of yourself and don't be a stranger"

"as if" she smiled softly, hugging him tight "You made me yours Derek. I cannot just forget you"

"good to know"

* * *

After saying a sweet romantic goodbye to Derek, Jewel made her way to the beacon Hill's Cemetery. She walked to the most recent grave and settled on the floor, next to the headstone. She didn't do anything. she didn't say anything. she just sat there, under the sun next to the grave.

True to her words, Jewel and Chris had buried Allison the very next day after Nogitsune had died. They held a small funeral. Just the pack, and no one else. There were no tearful eulogies or heartfelt messages. Just everyone's presence.

Jewel heard the crunching of leaves behind her. A while later she felt someone next to her.

"Of all the people in the world, I never expected you to be the one to contact me"

"don't be so surprised" Jewel deadpanned "You knew this would happen"

"Knew? no. had an intuition? yes"

Jewel turned and glared at the man next to her. He was dressed in his usual crisp black tux and a black overcoat and a grey-red tie.

"So..." th man trailed

Jewel sighed "I know only one man who can do this job and it is you"

"You do know, I hope, that things like this don't come for free"

Jewel closed her eyes and took a deep breath after which she opened them

"i'm ready to pay any price. Give you anything you want. Just do it for me"

"Anything?" the man raised a brow

"Anything" Jewel nodded

The man smiled and got up, giving her a bright smile

"Then I believe we have a deal, Potter"

* * *

 **(A/N: This concludes Tricks of a Beast. And for now, I think I'm gonna focus more on completing my other incomplete stories before I start with the fifth installment for the Jewel Argent series.**

 **For the Guest who asked about Potter Twins, well, I'd be rewriting the whole thing from the scratch. I just read it and I didn't like it. So, you'll soon be finding a slightly updated and new version of the story. As for my other stories, I need some time as I'm going to finish story at a time.**

 **R &R. And Thanks for everything.**

 **Ciao (^_^)...)**


End file.
